Heart and soul, in a blue iron cage
by Arou21
Summary: 120 ans après notre ère, un violent conflit éclata et bouleversa tout les codes . Kisame est un déserteur qui lutte contre le système censé maintenir la paix en établissant des injustices énormes, Itachi est un membre d'une ancienne famille, son père a pour rôle d'assurer la sécurité de ce système à tout prix. Chacun va bouleverser la vie de l'autre, en bien ou en mal ? Yaoi
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance dans cette histoire avec beaucoup de plaisir, en grande partie parce que je suis très fan de ce pairing qui est relativement peu exploité dans les fanfiction française, à mon plus grand désespoir...En tout cas, je vous propose ici un cadre post-apocalyptique/futuriste que je vais décrire dans cette introduction (sommairement, juste histoire que vous ayez une petite idée de ce à quoi je pense et de quoi je parle, j'avais pas non plus envie de créer un univers complet X).

Pour ceux qui connaisse No. 6, c'est un peu le même principe (pour les autres, je vous conseille fort de vous informer,c'est une oeuvre très intéressante pour les fan de boy's love ;)

* * *

Nous sommes dans un futur lointain, l'évolution des technologies et de l'armement n'a pas cessée jusque 120 ans auparavant. Suite aux pénuries énergétiques, la haine entre les diverses régions du monde avait atteint son paroxysme. En résultat un conflit mondial, dévastateur, qui fit un nombre incalculable de victimes.

A présent, 110 ans après le conflit, les humains ayant tenté de s'en remettre, se sont répartis sur terre avec un système de cités et une technologie très avancée. Les plus grandes cités, les cités-mères sont reliées entre elles et avec les cité-filles par des systèmes de navette, trains à très grande vitesse (dépassant celle des TGV actuels).

Toutes ses villes sont protégées par de grands dômes qui régulent un certain nombre de paramètres tels que la couleur du ciel, la pluviométrie ou la température.  
Les cités mères (Konoha, Suna,...) regroupent l'élite et le gouvernement, la capitale est Konoha ou se trouve le Capitole. Le Capitole étant le centre politique de ce monde et le lieu ou se trouve les serveurs d'ALGA.

ALGA est une intelligence artificielle généralisée qui se trouve partout (transport, administration,….).

Les métiers manuels (usine, chantier, entretien,….) ont presque totalement disparus ainsi qu'une certaine quantité d'autre. Seuls les métiers pour lesquels la main et l'esprit de l'homme se sont révélés indispensables (médecine, politique,…) ont été conservés ainsi que le personnel des gares et les des techniciens des dômes ou les services de sécurité (police, gardiens,…).

Les cité-mères concentrent donc l'élite (gouvernement, université,…), les autres cités sont plutôt réservées aux sous-élites et aux quartiers des anciennes et puissantes familles restantes (Hyuga, Uchiha, etc)

Le gouvernement en place a conservé la quasi totalité des droits fondamentaux mais a instauré de lourdes mesures de surveillances, dont l'obligation d'avoir un bracelet électronique au poignet en permanence pour les habitants des cités ou l'omniprésence de caméras.

Les personnes ne vivant pas dans les cités sont nommées Externes, ils vivent aux abords des villes (à l'extérieur), souvent dans des conditions peu confortables et avec des règles qui s'apparentent au chacun pour soi et à la loi du plus fort (avec le lot de trafic de drogue, d'arme, de prostitution,...).

Depuis plus d' une vingtaine d'années, un mouvement de rébellion commence à se faire sentir. Il y un groupe principal de « rebelles » contre le gouvernement, l'Akatsuki, aussi appelé par les dirigeants les « déserteurs ». Des manifestations parfois très violentes ont ainsi lieu de temps en temps, principalement lorsque les membres de cette organisation parviennent à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Capitole. Ces déserteurs organisent également des assassinats et des actes de dégradations des installations très graves (au niveau des générateurs qui font fonctionner les dômes par exemple).

* * *

C'est dans cet univers un peu compliqué (ne pas s'arrêter à ça hein, je trouve personnellement que c'est tout à fait compréhensible au fil de l'histoire X) auquel j'apporterai des précisions avec les lignes que je vous propose de suivre Itachi et Kisame, j'espère de tout cœur que ce sera concluant et que je ne tomberais pas en panne d'inspiration !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi était en retard ce matin lorsqu'il sortit de son appartement. Il ne se pressait pourtant pas et sortit tranquillement son casque tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la gare. Celle-ci n'était pas très loin et il n'en aurait que pour une poignée de minute. Réajustant son sac sur son épaule, il commença à longer le canal. Le poisson de son appartement était mort ce matin, enfin, il supposait qu'il était mort, n'étant pas habitué à voir des poissons nager sur le dos. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en occuper ce matin, il faudrait qu'il en achète un nouveau, pas qu'il s'y attache spécialement mais, disons que…ça faisait toujours un peu plus de vie dans son appartement.

Il leva les yeux vers l'autre coté du canal et vit des inscriptions à la bombe sur le haut de la berge en béton : les quelques « Akatsuki » ou « à mort Danzo ! » y avait probablement été tagués durant la nuit, les robots d'entretien étaient déjà entrain de les effacer. Le jeune homme soupira en détournant le regard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il y ait autant de failles dans la sécurité, même ici, à Konoha, comment les déserteurs pouvaient-ils encore pénétrer le dôme ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de leur haine envers le gouvernement, envers Danzo notamment, personne ne les comprenait, ils n'étaient pas clair dans leurs revendications, se contentant de créer des émeutes et de passer à tabac quelque personne haut placé par ici et par là.

En réalité, Itachi était à peu près sur qu'ils étaient plus censurés et surveillés que ce que la presse et Internet les laissait penser lui et les autres habitants des cités. Mais il s'en fichait, ça ne le concernait pas, tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment étaient ses études, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait. Son père, Fugaku Uchiwa lui avait déjà tracé sa route, le voyant surement dés à présent au pôle de sécurité du Capitole. En effet, sa famille, les Uchiha, une des rares très puissantes et anciennes familles restantes, étaient depuis toujours assignés à la gestion de la sécurité du Capitole, ayant également pour rôle de contrôler les mouvements des déserteurs. Son père en était le chef et ne lui avait pas demandé son avis quand il avait choisit son orientation, se contentant de l'envoyer le plus loin possible, à savoir faire ses études à Konoha. Le jeune homme s'était donc retrouvé au sein de l'immense capitale dont il ne connaissait rien ni personne. Il ne s'en plaignait pas spécialement, préférant de toute façon la solitude et ne sachant pas trop lui-même ce qu'il aurait voulut faire si on ne l'avait pas placé dans cette voie.

Il attendait à présent son train à la gare, les deux contrôleurs du quai surveillaient distraitement les allées et venues des passagers. La navette arriva et les quelques personnes du quai se présentèrent aux portes automatiques, tendant leur bracelets aux scanners pour pénétrer dans les wagons. Itachi s'installa sur une des banquettes et réajusta sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux longs le gênant pour travailler, avant de se tourner vers la vitre pour voir le paysage familier de la cité-mère défiler devant ses yeux noirs.

Le jeune homme traversait un des ponts surplombant la place du Capitole lorsqu'il aperçue un groupe de personnes peut être un peu plus âgées que lui discuter sur un banc. Ils devaient être huit, trois était assis et les cinq autre debout. Ils avaient l'air détendus mais Itachi pouvait déceler une pointe de nervosité dans leur façon de regarder un peu partout autour d'eux. « Des déserteurs », se dit-il. Deux d'entre eux se démarquaient aux yeux de l'étudiant, de par leur calme apparent (contrairement aux autres) mais surtout par leur apparence. L'un avait des cheveux rouge foncés, un peu longs, et des yeux très singuliers, violets clairs. L'autre était encore plus bizarre, ayant les cheveux bleu foncé, une peau bleutée et des sortes de stries sur le visage, ressemblant très vaguement à des ouïes de poissons, en plus atténuées. Les gens se faisait vraiment des tatouages bizarres, pensa alors Itachi en poursuivant son chemin vers l'école ou il étudiait.

Le cours précédent n'était probablement pas encore fini mais le jeune Uchiwa préférait en attendre la fin pour rentrer dans la salle de sa classe. Il s'installa donc dans le couloir, observant son bracelet d'un air absent. Tous les habitants des cités devaient en porter, il y avait des tailles pour les enfants et on en obtenait sa version définitive à 16 ans, lorsque la croissance était à peu près achevée. Ces bracelets contenaient des informations de base, nom, prénom, âge, adresse,…. Mais également les constantes de son propriétaire afin de faciliter les soins d'urgence. Itachi ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait si on essayait de le retirer, les parents disaient juste à leurs enfants de ne pas essayer de les enlever, sans dire pourquoi. Probablement qu'eux même en ignorait les raisons. Il était pourtant à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu un de ses professeurs leur dire que c'était sans danger.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la sonnerie de l'intercours et par la violente ouverture de la porte coulissante à sa droite. Le professeur d'économie, Iruka Umino le regarda d'un air blasé avant de passer devant lui, sortant un livre de sa mallette en soupirant légèrement. Le brun se releva et entra dans la salle sous le regard interloqué des autres élèves qui reprirent cependant bien vite leurs discussions en attendant l'arrivée du prochain enseignant. Itachi s'installa à sa place sans un mot et commença à sortir ses affaires avant d'être brutalement interrompu par un :

-Hey Uzu san !

-Deidara…Soupira le brun.

-Tu étais en retard ce matin ? Demanda le blond avec une pointe de moquerie. Ou bien tu aurais séché ?

-Pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

-Ne te fâche, je plaisante ! Panne d'oreiller ?

-Tss… Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à faire chier ?

-C'est méchant ça, hm…Répondit Deidara en prenant une moue peinée.

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir faire du silence et de retourner à vos places respectives ! S'exclama le professeur de droit qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Deidara se leva de la chaise ou il était assit et fit un clin d'œil à Itachi avant de rejoindre sa place, une rangée derrière celle de l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond le suivait partout comme ça depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pourtant pas de difficultés avec les autres élèves. Itachi était plutôt solitaire et restait seul la plupart du temps avant l'arrivée de Deidara il y avait un mois de cela.

L'entendre l'appeler Uzu était assez étrange et dérangeant aussi, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. En effet, son père occupant un poste très important au gouvernement, il se faisait appeler Uzu Tsukishima à l'école, même ses enseignants n'étaient pas au courant de sa véritable identité. C'était surement pour ça aussi qu'il évitait les autres, pour ne pas avoir à supporter de se faire appeler comme ça.

La suite de la journée se passa sans événements particuliers et Itachi fut soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours. Son soulagement fut de courte durée puisqu'un certain blond revint à la charge lorsqu'il finissait de ranger ses carnets et d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Uzu san, ça ne te dirais pas d'aller quelque part ensemble ? Prendre un verre ?

-Désolé Deidara mais j'ai du travail, une autre fois peut être….

-Oh aller ! Juste ce soir ! Insista le blond en lui passant le bras autour des épaules, ça pourrait être sympa !

Itachi se raidit violemment au contact :

\- Deidara, lâche-moi.

-On pourrait aller dans un café que je connais bien, il est pas….

\- Lâche-moi ! S'écria le brun en se dégageant brutalement.

Les quelques élèves restant se retournèrent vers eux, interdits devant la réaction violente du jeune homme d'ordinaire si taciturne. Celui-ci resta un instant sans rien faire avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter la salle d'un pas vif, laissant Deidara encore bouche bée.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers menant à l'extérieur, remettant une mèche noire en place d'un geste agacé, ce type l'insupportait à être aussi familier ! Il détestait le contact, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, enfin, c'était surtout depuis…

"CITOYEN DE LA CITE MERE KONOHA, NOUS VOUS INFORMONS D'UN MOUVEMENT DE FOULE AUX ALENTOURS DU CAPITOLE. MERCI DE VOUS DIRIGER VERS LA GARE LA PLUS PROCHE AFIN DE REGAGNER VOTRE DOMICILE DANS LES PLUS BREFS DELAIS ET AINSI FACILITER LEUR TACHES AUX FORCES DE L'ORDRE. CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE.

CITOYEN DE LA CITE…."

« Une émeute » se dit le jeune homme en entendant retentirent la voix synthétique d'ALGA, il repensa alors au groupe du matin, il avait probablement vu juste, c'était des déserteurs venus repérer les lieux…

Il était juste à coté du Capitole, ça allait être compliqué de regagner la gare de là ou il se trouvait. Il entendait d'ailleurs déjà les cris et le vacarme de l'émeute. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait voir ça, après réflexion, il aurait pu rejoindre la navette sans avoir à passer trop près du Capitole mais il voulait voir l'émeute, il n'en avait jamais vu parce qu'on leur disait toujours de ne pas s'en approcher mais il avait besoin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'engouffra donc fébrilement dans l'escalier couvert descendant vers la place du Capitole. Le bruit s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les forces de l'ordre devaient déjà être sur place.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle, c'était un véritable affrontement entre les deux camps ! Les déserteurs devait être une centaine et avait déjà tagué des murs, mis le feu à des véhicules officiels stationnés devant les bâtiments du gouvernement et se battaient à présent contre les agents armés du corps de défense de la cité. Certain étaient au corps à corps, d'autres lançaient des fumigènes ou des projectiles explosifs contre lesquels la sécurité répliquait à coup de grenade fumigènes et faiblement explosive. Les hommes envoyés pour canaliser l'émeute avaient pour ordre de l'arrêter, il n'avait pas le temps de plaisanter et les méthodes était violentes et radicales. Même si il fallait tuer des rebelles pour y parvenir, l'ordre devait être rétabli.

Le jeune homme eu un frisson, il avait entendu parler de ce genre de violence, mais on ne leur disait pas tout concernant les méthodes des autorités « compétentes ». Maintenant qu'il était arrivé là, il décida de traverser la place pour se rendre à l'escalier d'en face. Au milieu du chaos, il reconnut vaguement certaines personnes qu'il avait vues le matin même dont le type aux cheveux rouges aux mains avec un homme de la sécurité. Perdu dans ses observations, il se cogna dans quelqu'un et faillit tomber à la renverse :

-Excusez m…Commença-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en reconnaissant le jeune homme du groupe de déserteurs de la matinée, celui à la peau bleue. Il le regardait étrangement avec ses yeux bleus gris, visiblement étonné de voir un type comme lui au milieu de la mêlée. Le déserteur sourit alors largement, voir un petit étudiant de l'élite semblait beaucoup l'amuser :

-Tu devrais pas rester ici, c'est dangereux pour les mecs comme toi, dépêche toi de te barrer ! Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Itachi resta sans voix, ce type avait des putains de dents de requin ! Il ne s'en était pas bien rendu compte le matin mais il était aussi très grand et visiblement plutôt musclé, pas trop bien entendu mais un tout petit peu baraqué quand même. Il était comme paralysé devant ce type le dépassant d'une bonne tête, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait réellement se faire descendre et regrettant amèrement sa décision stupide.

-Oy ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te dis de te…Attention !

Une grenade venait d'atterrir à coté d'Itachi, celui-ci eu juste le temps de tourner la tête et d'élargir les yeux d'effroi avant que l'explosion ne lui donne l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol par l'autre homme qui s'était jeté sur lui au dernier moment. Le brun avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et étouffait sous son imposant protecteur qui se releva péniblement, probablement aussi abasourdi. Itachi se redressa, le regard dans le vide, totalement désorienté tandis qu'il réentendait progressivement les bruits autour de lui. Il sentit une douleur à l'épaule et se rendit compte, en y passant la main, qu'il saignait. Il se remit sur ses jambes avec empressement, plaquant sa paume contre l'ouverture alors que la douleur commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit, le faisant paniquer encore plus. L'autre homme secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, une main à l'arrière du crâne :

-Putain de grenade de merde, tu vas bi… Mais tu saignes ! Fais voir ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du brun.

Le jeune homme en question recula, paniqué, et manqua de trébucher à nouveau sur le bord du trottoir qu'il cherchait à atteindre précédemment. Le bleutée lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et esquissa un mouvement pour enlever la veste du jeune homme afin de voir la plaie.

-NON ! Arrêtez ça !

\- Laisses-moi jeter un œil putain ! C'est peut être grave, imagine que t'ais une artère de toucher et que….

-Je m'en fou ! Lâchez-moi bordel ! Ce type avait bien plus de force que Deidara mais, surpris de la réaction du jeune étudiant, il lâcha quand même prise. Itachi en profita pour s'élança vers les escaliers à quelques mètres de là, ne pensant plus qu'à rentrer chez lui.

Durant le trajet, le jeune homme fut comme entouré d'une espèce de brouillard, ne voyant pas les autres personnes, n'entendant pas les annonces d'ALGA dans la navette ou les nouvelles de la manifestation. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir été blessé, son épaule était engourdie et il était trop sonné par ce qui venait de se passer pour réagir, ne se rendant pas non plus compte des regards inquiets que lui lançaient les autres rares passagers de la rame. Une fois chez lui, il se déchaussa en trébuchant et retira sa veste aves des gestes fébriles, retenant un cri lorsqu'il toucha la plaie suintante. La douleur et le début d'anémie lui firent tourner la tête. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'aquarium, en violent haut-le-cœur le fit se ruer dans la salle de bain pour vider le contenue de son estomac au toilette. Haletant et un peu nauséeux, il se redressa et se rinça longuement la bouche au lavabo afin de se mouiller le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il était atrocement pâle.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir se rendre à l'hôpital, ne pouvant pas rester comme ça sans rien faire alors qu'il avait probablement encore des fragments de grenade dans l'épaule et que la blessure saignait encore faiblement. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal, enfin si mais tout son bras était engourdi et n'arrivait pas trop à bouger les doigts. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de prendre la navette à nouveau… Quel abruti de rentrer comme ça en pissant le sang !

-ALGA ! Appela le brun.

-Utilisateur : Uchiwa Itachi. Synchronisation en cours… Monsieur Uchiwa, vos constantes sont anormales, je vous conseille de vous rendre au centre hospitalier dans les plus brefs délais.

-J'avais pas remarqué tiens…Appelle Uchiwa Mikoto.

-Connexion en cours…. Appel en cours…

\- Dépêche-toi…

-Allo ? Itachi ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai eu un petit problème pendant l'émeute d'aujourd'hui, au Capitole.

-L'émeute ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu vas bien au moins ?

-Elle avait lieu juste à coté de l'école, j'ai du passer trop près et j'ai été touché par un projectile au bras, mentit le jeune homme. Il faudrait que je me rende à l'hôpital, tu pourrais m'envoyer un chauffeur ?

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la navette ? C'est si grave ?

-J'ai peur de m'évanouir ou d'attirer l'attention…

-Je vois…Je vais appeler le chauffeur de Fugaku, il doit encore travailler, son chauffeur peut bien se déplacer. Il arrivera dans peu de temps. Tiens-toi près s'il te plait.

-Merci.

Itachi raccrocha, comme d'habitude, sa mère lui avait parut….éteinte. Son fils venait de lui apprendre qu'il ne pouvait même pas se rendre à l'hôpital à cause de sa blessure et elle ne semblait même pas vraiment inquiète. Enfin si, mais pas exactement pour les bonnes raisons, si elle était inquiète, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se soit pas contenter de passer à coté de la manifestation mais qu'il y ait participé…. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, c'était ridicule, il avait toujours tout fait pour respecter les ordres à la lettre et c'était comme ça qu'on le récompensait ? Il n'avait jamais été récompensé ou même félicité pour quoi que ce soit de toute façon… Il leva la tête vers l'aquarium, le poisson noir flottait toujours à la surface, Itachi allait le sortir de l'eau, résolut à voir l'aquarium vide mais on sonna, ce devait être le chauffeur…

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre, des impressions ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des remarques ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! J'espère que vous aller bien et vous propose donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, il n'y avait presque personne devant la façade à cette heure-ci et la voiture de son père était discrète alors il ne se fit absolument pas remarquer. Après avoir assuré au chauffeur qu'il pourrait rentrer en navette, celui-ci redémarra et le jeune pénétra dans le hall d'entrer. Il plaça son bracelet sous le scanneur de l'entrée avant d'aller s'asseoir, chaque instant passé debout lui étant assez pénible. Il y avait une vieille dame très pâle et ce qui devait être sa fille en face de lui ainsi qu'un couple et un enfant un peu plus loin. Il distingua également un homme derrière un paravent séparant les rangées de sièges et deux femmes discutaient sur sa gauche, se plaignant visiblement de l'attente.

Deux infirmiers arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'un emmena le couple et l'autre vint se planter devant Itachi :

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, nous allons nous occuper de vous tout de suite monsieur.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il venait à peine d'arriver, ce n'était pas exactement normal qu'on s'occupe de lui avant les autres.

-Je peux attendre encore un peu, occupez vous plutôt de cette dame, proposa le brun en la désignant d'un petit geste de la tête, elle était là avant moi.

-Mais…hésita l'infirmier. Monsieur U…

-J'insiste, monsieur.

L'autre, lui, n'insista pas plus longtemps et alla donc s'occuper de la vieille dame qui, soutenue par sa fille, lui emboita le pas, non sans adresser un signe de tête reconnaissant au jeune Uchiwa. Ce dernier fut donc prit en charge environ un quart d'heure plus tard par une infirmière aux traits tirés et au chignon légèrement défait. Elle l'emmena dans une salle et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur dans le siège prévu à cet effet, après avoir enlevé sa veste et sa chemise. Elle lui prit le poignet et fit glisser son doigt sur le petit écran de son bracelet, faisant apparaître les données numérique en hologramme au-dessus du cadran noir. Elle pianota dans le vide, cherchant les informations qui l'intéressaient et commença ensuite à examiner la plaie.

-Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas très profond.

-Je crois avoir tout de même beaucoup saigné…

-C'est vrai, mais cela aurait pus être bien plus grave avec ce genre de débris….

-J'ai de bons réflexes….Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire amère.

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle nettoya la plaie et le recousue ensuite. L'infirmière lui fit ensuite un bandage avec des gestes vifs et assurés avant de lui faire une injection./p  
-Voilà, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter un peu en salle de repos, le temps que l'injection fasse de l'effet et que vous vous sentiez mieux, n'hésitez pas à vous servir au distributeur avec vôtre identificateur, un peu de sucre ne vous fera pas de mal avant de rentrer chez vous.

-Hum….Merci, répondit Itachi en descendant de siège.

Le jeune homme s'était installé dans un des sièges de la salle de repos, il avait décidé d'attendre une petite demi heure, pour être sur de ne pas s'évanouir sur le chemin du retour. Il regarda l'heure affiché sur l'écran à coté du distributeur, plus qu'une dizaine de minutes….Il se sentait mieux qu'à son arrivée, c'était déjà ça. Il repensa aux déserteurs de l'émeute, ces gens restaient un mystère pour lui, pourquoi faisaient-ils tout ceci ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu qu'ils voulaient mettre en place un gouvernement plus similaire à ceux d'entant.

C'était stupide, enfin, pourquoi remettre en place des systèmes qui avaient entrainé le grand conflit ? Tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne, le jeune homme ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir de cours le lendemain, cette manifestation aurait ainsi au moins un point positif… Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le bruit d'une personne s'asseyant à coté de lui. Il lâcha un vague « bonsoir », sans vraiment regarder son voisin :

-Tiens, on s'est déjà vu quelque part non ?

Itachi ne réagit pas tout de suite, il se retourna cependant vers l'autre, pour ce rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son sauveur de l'après midi. Le jeune homme se demanda un peu comment réagir, un peu paniqué d'être assit là, à coté de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un criminel. Il se demanda d'ailleurs vaguement comment sa journée avait tournée comme ça… Une fois la surprise passée, il cligna des yeux et se cala à nouveau contre son dossier :

-En effet.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens te faire soigner ? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire moqueur.

-….. Je peux vous retourner la remarque, soupira le brun.

-C'est vrai, reconnut l'autre avec un petit rire. Mais c'est parce que j'y suis resté plus longtemps, je ne passais pas par là au hasard.

-Je ne passais pas par là par hasard.

-Si tu le dis….

Il y eut un silence, Itachi se sentait un peu mal d'être aussi sec avec l'autre homme, il ne l'avait même pas bien regardé mais ne voulait pas tourner la tête, il ne voulait pas s'engager.

-Je…. Je vous remercie pour cet après midi, lâcha le jeune homme en continuant de fixer le mur en face de lui, de m'avoir….fait éviter cette grenade.

L'autre parut un peu surprit et Itachi le sentit se retourner vers lui :

-Oh…Pas besoin de me remercier, c'était une réaction normale, j'allais pas te laisser te faire tuer sans réagir….Au fait, je m'appelle Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki

Itachi se retourna ver le déserteur, l'observant un peu mieux, il avait, comme dans ses souvenirs, la peau bleutée, les cheveux bleu foncé, des yeux gris, des sortes de stries sur les joues et des dents….pointues ? Ah oui…les dents de requins…Il portait un simple T-Shirt et un jean, un bracelet d'identité était accroché à son poignet gauche.

-Uzu Tsukishima.

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom, c'est Uzu Tsukishima, répéta le brun sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, il était pourtant très mal à l'aise.

-Ah, je vois, et donc, ton épaule, ça va ?

-Hum, ce n'était pas si grave que ça… Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Tutoies moi s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, fit remarquer Kisame en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, moi c'était pas grand-chose, une éraflure à la hanche droite, je voulais juste qu'on me fasse un bandage décent. J'ai vraiment eut peur pour toi par contre, tu saignais beaucoup quand tu es partis….J'étais soulagé en te voyant en forme ici.

« En forme ? » se répéta Itachi, tout était relatif…ça dépendait de sa conception de la santé…

-Je pense que c'est grâce à l'injection que j'ai reçu que j'ai l'air en forme tu sais….

-C'est vrai que t'es un peu pâle, mais j'imagine que c'est normal, c'est un peu dans vos gènes, la blancheur, tout ça….

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens d'une des anciennes familles, non ? Je suis presque sur de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part…Pourtant le nom Tsukishima ne me dit rien….

Le brun tressaillit, il pensait l'avoir déjà vu ? Peut être avait-il déjà vu son père dans un média quelconque et était entrain d'établir le lien ? La panique le gagna, on ne devait pas savoir qu'il était un Uchiwa, surtout pas un déserteur ! Itachi se leva précipitamment du siège, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait à présent se mouvoir sans peine, il commença donc à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer maintenant. ..

-Attends ! s'exclama Kisame en le retenant par la manche, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le jeune se retourna, croisant le regard profond et franc du bleutée, sondant le sien à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question précédente. Pressé de quitter l'endroit, Itachi lui adressa un regard froid en se dégageant sèchement :

-Au revoir.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'en alla rapidement, voulant oublier cet incident au plus vite.

Dans la navette déserte, il regardait le paysage nocturne défiler à travers la vitre, c'était à chaque fois un peu dur de devoir rejeter les autres à cause de ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas le choix, cela mettrait tout le monde dans l'embarras, si jamais on venait à découvrir que le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa faisait ses études à Konoha. Son père pourrait recevoir des menaces des déserteurs et ceux-ci pourraient chercher à mettre la main sur le jeune homme pour faire du chantage au responsable de la sécurité.

En fait, Itachi était persuadé que les membres de l'Akatsuki devaient vouer une haine sans limite à son père, ce dernier ayant fait exécuter un bon nombre des leurs. Le jeune homme était aussi sûr que, si ce Kisame avait été au courant de sa véritable identité, il se serait montré bien moins sympathique, il n'aurait peut être même pas eu de remords à le laisser se faire tuer par cette grenade….D'autres parts, Itachi était un peu inquiet au sujet des caméras présentes dans l'hôpital, il espérait juste que personne ne le verrait entrain de parler avec un déserteur, n'osant pas imaginer la réaction de son père. Pas qu'il avait vraiment peur de lui, mais son géniteur cherchait toujours le moyen de le rabaisser et ses paroles, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, le blessaient toujours profondément, comme si chacun de ses mots étaient des aiguilles….

Lorsqu'Itachi se réveilla le lendemain, il faisait déjà jour. A vrai dire, c'était la désagréable sonnerie de son cellulaire qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Il attrapa le petit appareil pour s'informer de qui le dérangeait à cette heure matinale. « Deidara », affichait l'écran, le brun soupira et reposa le téléphone, ne souhaitant absolument pas parler à cet énergumène, encore moins alors qu'il était à peine réveillé. Le bruit cessa et le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son matelas, désireux de se rendormir. Il avait reçu un message la veille pour l'informer de la fermeture de son école ce jour là, à cause des « complications » survenues pendant la manifestation. Son téléphone se remit à sonner le faisant sursauter et se redresser brutalement sur son bras blessé. Il gémit de douleur avant d'attraper rageusement le combiné :

-Quoi ?!

-Bonjour Uzu san ! S'exclama joyeusement Deidara.

-Je raccroche.

-Attends ! J'avais un truc cool à te proposer !

-…..

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé au fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas venir avec moi à la place du Capitole, apparemment il y a eu pas mal de dégâts, les robots n'ont surement pas encore tout remit en ordre et je me disais que ça serait assez mortel d'aller voir ça !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée d'aller là-bas aujourd'hui ….

-Mais si, aller Uzu san ! Je suis sur que ça serait génial ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'y aller ? Demanda alors le blond, moqueur.

Itachi serra les dents, cet abruti n'avait pas idée de ce qu'on pouvait leur faire si on les trouvait là bas, les forces de sécurité avaient probablement pour ordre d'abattre ceux qu'ils jugeaient susceptibles d'être des déserteurs…

-On a pas le droit d'aller là bas, se contenta de répondre sèchement le brun.

-Je…C'est pas grave si tu veux pas…je vais y aller tout seul ! T'inquiètes pas, je t'enverrais des photos !

-Deidara, je te dis que c'est…

-A plus !

Il avait raccroché…Itachi resta quelques instants interdit, se contentant de fixer le portable dans sa main, il lui avait dis que c'était dangereux et pourtant…. Cela lui rappelait cette fois là ou…. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la brûlure lancinante de ce souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire une seconde fois ! Il se lava alors brusquement de son lit et commença à s'habiller fébrilement, oubliant un instant son bras engourdi.

Lorsqu'Itachi arriva près de la place du Capitole, il était à peu près persuadé de ne jamais avoir vu un bordel pareil. Les robots avaient à peine commencé à nettoyer le périmètre entouré de bandeaux « keep out » et de la fumée s'échappait encore faiblement de certain véhicules. Les carcasses mécaniques carbonisées, les restes de projectiles et les messages à la bombes sur le sol et les murs attestaient de la violence de la manifestation de la veille qui avait du finir très tard dans la nuit. Il faisait froid et le ciel était gris pâle, le souffle du jeune homme faisait comme de petits volutes de fumée dans l'air. Il s'appuya un instant sur un muret, observant la place en contrebas du pont dans l'espoir de voir l'autre jeune homme.

Il espérait que celui-ci ait renoncé à venir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ça n'était pas le cas…. Etrangement, c'était très calme, le silence aurait été étouffant sans le bruit rythmé des robots entrain de débarrasser les débris. Itachi resta quelques secondes pensif puis réajusta ses lunettes et son écharpe de ses mains gantées avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Une fois en bas et après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Itachi réalisa qu'il avait sous estimé la violence du véritable affrontement dont cette place avait été le théâtre lorsque son pieds se posa sur une tâche rougeoyante. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait plusieurs trainée semblable sur le sol bétonné et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait beaucoup à des traces qu'aurait put laisser un corps qu'on aurait trainé par terre. Il frissonna d'effroi à cette possibilité et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il foutait là.

-Uzu san !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit alors Deidara qui se dirigeait vers lui en courant. Le brun était soulagé mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le blond n'avait rien ou parce que son arrivée signifiait qu'il ne serait plus seul au milieu de ce qui lui semblait être un reste de charnier. L'autre étudiant portait son uniforme sans cravate et ses cheveux lâches, il semblait étonné de voir son camarade.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir, t'as changé d'avis ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Itachi.

Celui-ci n'allait évidemment pas lui dire les vrais raisons de sa venue, à savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui…

-Je…J'ais finalement pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant….Tu prends des photos ? Demanda le brun en avisant l'appareil sophistiqué dans les mains de l'autre.

-Euh…oui c'est pour le site que je tiens sur l'Akatsuki, je t'en ais jamais parlé ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, tu n'es pas censuré pour ça ?

-Non enfin tu vois, j'utilise pas exactement le réseau officiel, répondit le blond, visiblement géné par la question.

Itachi resta interdit devant la déclaration, ce mec ne savait tellement pas ce qu'il risquait à faire ce genre de chose. « Un autre réseau » ? Le blond était vraiment naïf sur les bords et ça avait le don d'énerver le jeune Uchiwa.

-Tu…

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

Les deux étudiants levèrent les yeux et virent deux hommes arriver vers eux. Itachi fronça les sourcils, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il était entrain de voir avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant (encore une fois) l'un des deux hommes. Cette fois ci ça commençait à être tendu de croiser des déserteurs dans un endroit désert comme celui-ci, se dit Itachi. Il esquissa un geste pour empoigner le bras du blond, histoire de s'éclipser avant que les nouveaux arrivants ne soient parvenus à leur hauteur. A sa grande surprise, l'autre étudiant ne paraissait absolument pas inquiet, bien au contraire :

-Kisame-san ! Nagato-san !

-Tu les connais ? S'enquit Itachi, n'ayant même pas besoin de feindre la surprise.

-Ouais…plus ou moins, tu sais, le site…

-Deidara ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux rouges, le présumé Nagato en arrivant près d'eux. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu…

Nagato semblait être quelqu'un de très calme se dit le brun, il avait des yeux gris et un bandage sur sa main droite, du reste il était habillé assez simplement. Itachi ne voulait pas croiser le regard de l'autre déserteur, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui reparler, un peu gêné de son comportement de la veille et essayait déjà de trouver une excuse pour partir d'ici au plus vite. De son coté, Kisame observait le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, faisant mine de trainer derrière Nagato pour constater les dégâts. Le brun évitait de regarder dans sa direction et semblait un brin nerveux. Pas que cela se voyait au premier regard, mais le déserteur savait voir ce genre de chose.

-C'est pas évident en même temps…répondit le blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Tiens, je te présente Tsukishima Uzu, il est dans ma classe, on se connait de cette année. Uzu-san, ce sont….

-Des déserteurs ? Des membres de l'Akatsuki plus précisément, non ?

Le blond eu un petit rire gêné :

-Ouais…c'est ça…

Nagato le fixa avec un air intéressé et amusé tandis que Kisame venait de les rejoindre et le dévisagea d'un air grave.

-Vous ne devriez pas être là, vous deux. Vous êtes étudiants près d'ici non ? Vous pourriez avoir de sérieux problèmes.

-Je devais absolument prendre des photos avant que les robots n'aient finit, rétorqua Deidara. Et Uzu s'inquiétait alors il…

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas, lâcha le jeune Uchiwa avec froideur. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer, puisque tu as retrouvé tes potes, cet endroit est un peu trop glauque à mon gout…

-Tu as raison, ménages toi, il ne faudrait pas que ta blessure se rouvre…Ajouta Kisame sur un ton ironique.

Itachi préféra l'ignorer et commença à tourner les talons avant que Deidara n'ai pus ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une détonation le fit geler sur place, il se retourna et vit avec angoisse des membres des services de sécurité, en uniforme par balle et lourdement armé, campés sur le pont au-dessus d'eux, les tenant en joue. Les deux déserteurs réagirent au quart de tour et entrainèrent les étudiants derrière un mur tandis que les autres hommes semblaient décidés à vider leurs chargeurs sur eux. Nagato avait sortit un revolver et se tourna vers Kisame pour échanger quelques mots qu'Itachi n'entendit pas, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles de peur de devenir sourd sous les bruits de coups de feu incessants.

Il avisa Deidara, accroupi à coté de lui, qui faisait la même chose, les yeux fermés, visiblement encore plus paniqué que lui. Le brun avait presque de la peine pour son camarade, celui-ci semblait si sûr de lui auparavant, concernant ses « actions » clandestines, il n'avait apparemment jamais été exposé à la réalité de tout ce bordel…. Le jeune homme vit soudain le bleuté se diriger vers lui et le remettre sur pieds rudement, lui intimant de le suivre.

-Mais…Deidara…

-Il va avec Nagato, dépêches toi !

Le brun s'engagea à la suite du déserteur, lançant un dernier regard à Deidara qui partait de l'autre coté avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Les détonations avaient cessées mais Itachi avait toujours le cœur affolé, son sang battait rudement dans ses tempes et il sentait ses doigts trembler légèrement. Ils passèrent quelques secondes en courant dans une zone à découvert et le brun était à peu près certain d'avoir sentie des balles le frôler, ces types voulaient vraiment les descendre ! Kisame s'arrêta à nouveau et se baissa, plaçant ses mains sur les bords d'une dalle, qu'il fit se soulever complètement, dévoilant un accès aux souterrains.

-Les tunnels de maintenance ? Murmura le plus jeune, un peu pour lui-même.

-Descends, vite ! Ordonna le déserteur.

L'autre s'exécuta sans poser de question, pressé de quitter ce véritable champ de tir. Il atterrit environ 1 mètres plus bas, sur un sol en ciment. Kisame le rejoignit presque immédiatement, rabattant la dalle derrière eux. Les coupant des bruits extérieurs. Le jeune Uchiwa ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien d'un tunnel de maintenance, de gros tuyaux passaient à leur gauche et d'épais câbles à leur droite, certains étaient protégés pas des plaques d'acier. Tout était très propre et on entendait juste un léger bruit d'eau. Ils avancèrent un peu à quatre pattes puis atteignirent un couloir plus haut de plafond et se relevèrent.

-Ils ne vont pas nous suivre ici ? S'enquit Itachi.

-Nan, c'est pas un passage conventionnel, on brouille les caméras dans ce secteur, y'a pas de risque…On va rejoindre un canal et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Ces types n'avaient pas de visières électroniques, ils n'ont surement pas eu le temps de t'identifier alors stresse pas trop pour ça…

Le brun se raidit, il n'y avait même pas pensé…Il espérait juste que le déserteur avait raison, il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un entende parler de ça, surtout pas ses parents….Il emboita donc le pas au plus vieux, désireux de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du bleuté, celui-ci venait de le sauver pour la seconde fois et il n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer la moindre reconnaissance, il se contentait de garder son attitude distante, voulant oublier tout ça et reprendre le cours de sa vie normale le plus vite possible. Ils marchaient à travers le dédale de galerie depuis une quinzaine de minutes maintenant, les résonnements de leur pas étant les seuls à briser le silence puisqu'aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient, Itachi se disant que c'était mieux comme ça.

Le jeune homme avait cependant un léger doute quant à l'état de son guide, celui-ci avait un peu ralenti depuis quelques minutes, il n'était pas blessé au moins ? Auparavant absorbé par la contemplation du nombre impressionnant de composants électriques présents contre les parois, l'étudiant se focalisa sur le déserteur devant lui. Il était vraiment grand, pensa Itachi, et puis cette couleur de peau….ce n'était pas vraiment normal, n'est ce pas ? Il avait tout d'abords pensé à un tatouage intégral comme cela se pratiquait à présent mais….ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention. Ce serait…naturel ? Ça expliquerait la couleur de ses cheveux d'un certain coté mais c'était juste impossible ! Il avait été victime de radiations ? Le brun n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels effets secondaires…. En parlant de physique, le jeune homme n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer plus tôt que le déserteur était très bien bâtit…Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'air de soulever la dalle de plus tôt sans aucune difficulté. Le jeune homme laissa ses pupilles trainer sur les épaules puissantes avec nonchalance. En gros, Kisame était très grand (surtout par rapport à lui, du haut de son mètre 75), un peu massif et avait une couleur de peau et de cheveux totalement anormale. Itachi se demanda d'un coup si tous les déserteurs étaient aussi hors-normes.

Ils sortirent par une porte en fer donnant sur une des parois cimentées d'un canal externe, ils remontèrent au-dessus de ce dernier et Itachi se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il était soulagé de reconnaître cet endroit, en effet, il était presque chez lui. Il leva la tête vers son « sauveur » occasionnel :

-J'espère que Deidara et ton ami s'en sont sortis…

-Ouais...Normalement Nagato se démerde pas trop mal pour ce genre de chose…

Itachi acquiesça et baissa le visage, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, il devrait surement le remercier, c'était la moindre des choses.

-Bon, je vais y aller, essaye de pas te faire tuer demain, je serais probablement pas là. Déclara le déserteur avec un sourire en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner.

-Attend ! Je voulais te re…Qu'est ce qui t'arrives !?

L'autre était tombé, se retenant péniblement sur ses mains, il semblait souffrir et porta ses doigts à son flanc gauche. Le brun se leva précipitamment pour aller aider Kisame à se redresser, lui permettant de s'asseoir. Itachi vit alors avec horreur que, son la veste du déserteur, son pull qu'il avait vu noir semblait imbibé de sang. Il ne pouvait pas voir ou était la blessure mais commençait à paniquer, il avait marché tout ce temps en se vidant de son sang ?!

-Tu t'es fait toucher ?! S'exclama le jeune Uchiwa, vraiment alarmé par la tournure des événements. Mais à quoi tu pensais pendant tout ce temps ?!

-En fait…j'pensais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à être sortir d'ici…Répondit le déserteur qui ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet par son état.

-T'es pas humain ou quoi ? Marmonna Itachi.

Il hésitait à cet instant, devait-il aider l'autre ? Bien sûr qu'il le devait…Il ne pouvait tout simplement le laisser mourir là, sans rien faire ! Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, une blessure par balle, ça n'allait pas passer inaperçu… Le bleuté avait réussit à se relever (non sans difficultés) et le regardait, attendant visiblement sa réaction. Itachi grimaça et détacha son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour la taille de l'autre, il avait quelques notions de « secourisme », étant donné que son père avait insisté pour qu'il puisse réagir si jamais il lui arrivait….un évènement fâcheux ? Il serra fort, après s'être rendu compte, avec un certain soulagement, que la plaie avait l'air assez éloignée des organes, un ou deux centimètres et il n'aurait même pas été blessé.

Heureusement pour les deux hommes, Itachi ne s'était pas trompé et son appartement se trouvait effectivement à proximité, aussi ils n'eurent pas une grande distance à parcourir, Kisame n'étant de toute façon plus en état d'aller bien loin, même avec le plus jeune pour le soutenir. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer rapidement, soucieux que personne dans son voisinage ne les voit...

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous continuerez à suivre :3


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bon retour, monsieur U…

-ALGA, désactivation. Ordonna Itachi avant que l'intelligence artificielle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide et assez problématique pour lui.

Il s'empressa de faire s'allonger le déserteur de plus en plus mal en point sur son lit avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain prendre la mallette de « premiers » soins (entre guillemets car elle était également appropriée pour le bloc opératoire de l'hôpital du coin, Mikoto Uchiwa étant visiblement persuadé que son fils finirait par se faire violemment agresser dans son appartement). Il n'avait pratiquement aucun doute quand à la suffisance du contenu de cette boîte et, revenu dans la chambre, se mit à chercher, avec des gestes un peu fébriles, le nécessaire pour désinfecter et recoudre. Il avait déjà enlevé la veste de l'autre et lui fit retirer son t-shirt. Bizarrement, ça ne semblait plus saigner beaucoup…le brun n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de ça et désinfecta la plaie au mieux. La balle avait traversé la chair, et n'avait apparemment pas laissé de débris (Itachi se surprit d'ailleurs à remercier les fournisseurs de balles des hommes dirigés par son père pour faire du travail aussi net).

Kisame s'était redressé contre la tête du lit et observait le plus jeune, c'était douloureux, mais il avait vu bien pire…en revanche, il s'étonnait du sang froid de l'étudiant, il avait l'air très sérieux comme ça, avec ses cheveux attachés et ses lunettes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le déserteur n'avait même pas put prêter une vraie attention au physique du plus jeune, celui-ci ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion. Il avait un visage aux traits plutôt délicats mais de très légères marques de fatigue en-dessous de ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas une carrure très développée mais, à présent qu'il avait retroussé les manches de son pull, Kisame s'apercevait qu'il avait tout de même la musculature fine et sèche propre aux pratiquants d'arts martiaux qui favorisaient le travail des muscles internes. En bref, cet étudiant était très agréable à regarder, ne put s'empêcher de se dire le déserteur avec un faible sourire. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Itachi venait de se saisir d'une aiguille, tout les progrès médicaux n'avaient malheureusement pas pu remplacer ce charmant petit objet et le bleuté sentit que ça n'était pas franchement la tasse de thé de l'autre. En effet, bien que l'étudiant semblait doté d'une certaine dextérité, ses doigts ensanglantés tremblaient légèrement.

Le brun vit tout à coup les grandes mains de son « patient » se poser sur les siennes :

-Laisse moi faire, prépare plutôt une injection de TBK-4, ça me ferait pas de mal…

Légèrement surpris du contact, le brun mit un peu de temps à réagir avant de laisser le matériel de « couture » au blessé pour chercher une seringue et un flacon du produit demandé (un produit anti-infectieux aux capacités antidouleurs proche de la morphine).

Une demi heure plus tard, la plaie était recousue et l'injection avait fait son effet, bien que peu affecté par les médicaments et autres substances chimiques à cause de sa…constitution, Kisame se sentait tout de même mieux et Itachi était allé lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Le déserteur en profita pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se rendit compte qu'elle était extraordinairement….vide. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, la chambre était assez grande mais ne présentait aucune décoration, il y avait une grande armoire aux portes coulissante qui occupait tout le mur de droite, le lit double où il se trouvait était sous une grande fenêtre, tout à gauche de la pièce, il y avait un large bureau noir en face et une confortable chaise de bureau. Une table de chevet se trouvait à la droite du matelas mais le livre que l'étudiant devait lire an ce moment se trouvait posé sur le rebord interne de la fenêtre à vitres coulissantes. Le sol était composé de tatamis et les différentes pièces étaient séparées par des panneaux coulissants de l'ancienne tradition, favorisés par les antiques familles aux panneaux plus modernes que l'on trouvait maintenant. Kisame s'étonnait vraiment du manque de vie de l'endroit, on se serait presque cru dans une chambre d'hôtel, il y avait bien un peu de désordre sur le bureau, mais les signes de vie s'arrêtaient là. Le bleuté avisa alors un cadre vide sur ce même bureau, le plus jeune était vraiment singulier…

De son coté, Itachi préparait de l'omurice, un peu perturbé par la situation. C'est que, si on récapitulait, il avait d'abords eu la brillante idée de traverser une manifestation, où il s'était fait sauver par un déserteur, à savoir un type qui voulait voir son père et probablement lui-même mort dés que possible. Il l'avait ensuite retrouvé à l'hôpital ou il avait été on ne peut plus froid et distant à son égard. Après quoi, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de lui pourrir la vie au maximum, le destin l'avait fait à nouveau croiser la route du plus vieux (et à nouveau risquer sa vie, soi dit-en passant) avant qu'il ne le ramène chez lui pour le soigner, en précisant bien sûr que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas ou à la limite du légal…. Sa semaine était décidément géniale !

Le brun remua rageusement le riz frit qu'il était entrain de préparer, se demandant toujours pourquoi ça lui arrivait à LUI, là maintenant…et pourquoi est ce qu'il avait subitement des vertiges. Le brun posa une main sur sa nuque en arrêtant la table de cuisson. C'était quoi ce bordel, se dit le jeune homme, il ressentait à présent une douleur lancinante au niveau des tempes et de la nuque, sans comprendre d'où ça pouvait bien venir. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, la mâchoire contractée par la douleur et se laissa glisser à genoux, pressant à présent ses mains sur ses tempes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut ça mais en même temps, ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, aveuglé par les brumes de la souffrance. Des images lui revinrent tout à coup.

-Qu'est ce que ?! Souffla Itachi, le visage à présent contracté par la douleur.

_Du sang, des hommes dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage, des paroles dont il ne comprenait pas le sens…_

Le battement lancinant de l'hémoglobine dans son crâne le fit gémir, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son cerveau hurlait à l'agonie. Lui ne parvenait pas à crier, sa gorge contractée par la douleur.

_Un hurlement, tout était noir._

_C'était lui qui hurlait, qu'est ce qu'il disait ?_

_« Sa…. »_

_Il voyait du sang dans la pièce, avec les hommes sans visage. Itachi n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propres paroles…_

_Qu'est ce qu'il disait ?!_

_« Sa…suke…Sasuke ! »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, cette fois il parvint à hurler, de douleur, physique et psychologique à l'évocation de se souvenir. Il s'effondra tout à fait au sol, ses oreilles sifflaient, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir !

Kisame fut sortit de ses contemplations par un cri, que se passait-il ?! Il sortit précipitamment du lit, toujours torse nu, faisant fi de sa blessure et s'élança vers la pièce de séjour ou un bar séparait la cuisine du reste.

-Uzu san ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Il avisa l'étudiant qui était sur le sol, il avait fait un malaise ? Il était visiblement entrain d'essayer de reprendre son souffle, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Kisame remarqua alors d'étranges marques, semblable à de petites brûlures très « précises » sur la nuque du plus jeune. Le déserteur s'accroupit et lui secoua doucement l'épaule, essayant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. L'autre sursauta violemment au contact et, après une poignée de secondes, se redressa en position assise. Le brun semblait sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Kisame en lui caressant légèrement le dos, voulant le faire se calmer un peu.

-Je…oui…ça va, désolé pour ça. Répondit l'étudiant, encore un peu dans le vague. Je…je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vient de se passer….Je me suis peut être électrocuté avec les plaques…mais tout va bien, je t'assure !

Le jeune Uchiwa mentait, mais au fond, il aurait lui-même voulut que ce ne soit que ça. Il se releva sous l'œil attentif de l'autre homme et, reprenant son air inexpressif, entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait commencé à cuisiner, tâchant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir ou…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà prit des châtaignes avec ces plaques, il doit y avoir un problème de contact …c'est plutôt toi qui devrait t'asseoir ! C'est prêt maintenant, on n'a qu'à manger dans le salon.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc chacun installés dans un fauteuil, vite fatigué du silence qui régnait entre eux et requinqué par la nourriture qu'il trouvait à son gout, Kisame lança la conversation :

-T'es étudiant non ? Quel âge tu as ?

\- J'ai 18 ans, toi ?

-J'en ai 22…..

-Je pensais que tu étais plus âgé, répondit Itachi avec honnêteté.

-Vraiment ? T'es pas le premier à me le dire…je vais finir par le prendre mal, déclara le déserteur en riant.

-Disons que tu fais très mature.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment ! Dis, sans vouloir être indiscret…ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Je veux dire, y'a pas beaucoup de…déco ou quoi que ce soit dans cet appart...et puis, tu comptais avoir des poissons ?

-Hum…Je suis juste venu sur Konoha pour faire mes études, je n'ai normalement pas pour vocation de rester…et puis, je ne suis pas très déco et tout ça, pour le poisson ? En fait, j'en avais un mais il est mort, hier. Je n'y étais pas très attaché de toute façon, ça ne dois pas être génial de vivre dansun aquarium alors, j'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça…Toi tu…tu viens de l'extérieur ? Tenta Itachi, un peu hésitant.

L'autre le regarda avec intensité, cherchant à sonder les yeux noirs, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Le brun ne broncha pas et le bleuté reprit une expression normale, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Ouais, je viens de l'extérieur...entre autre… Dit moi Uzu san, tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-…Je devrais ?

-On sait jamais…Il parait que vous êtes très méfiants avec les externes, vous autres.

-J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir l'air méfiant, je te rappelle quand même que tu es dans mon appartement et que tu aurais déjà pus me tuer une centaine de fois si tu l'avais voulus…je ne pense pas exactement pouvoir rivaliser niveau taille ou force si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Mais tu y as pensé, souffla le déserteur, pour lui, c'était le principal, le plus jeune n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de le voir comme un danger, au fond.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant, répondit Itachi.

-Toi non plus, je m'attendais à un caractère beaucoup plus pourrie, de la part d'un membre d'une ancienne famille…

Le brun se raidit, il ne savait pas tout de même ?! Non, impossible qu'il ait deviné…

-Tu t'es enfuis la dernière fois que j'ai évoqué ce sujet…Pourquoi ?

-Je…c'est compliqué, ma famille n'est pas une lignée importante et j'ai…quelques différents avec mes parents, ce n'est pas un sujet agréable. Je ne fais pas mes études actuelles par envie, pour te donner une idée.

-Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur ?

-Non…je suis fils unique, c'est en partie pour ça que mes parents attendent beaucoup de moi. C'est peut être indiscret, mais, toi, tu as de la famille ?

-Pas vraiment non, répondit franchement Kisame. Ma situation est, disons, particulière…Mes compagnons d'armes sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma famille.

-Tes compagnons d'armes… Vous voyez vraiment tout ça comme une guerre ?

-Nous nous battons pour obtenir des droits, je pense qu'on peut voir ça comme une guerre, je suppose qu'un interne ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Ajouta le déserteur sur un ton amer.

-Je pense que c'est justement parce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre qu'on ne peut pas vous soutenir. Personnellement, ajouta le brun, je ne sais pas franchement quelle sont vos revendications, du coup, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment tu nous vois alors ? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire amusé.

-Comme des types dangereux et incontrôlables….qui font visiter les sous-sols aussi. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu n'es visiblement pas un danger publique mais….comment dire, avec les trucs que vous faîte, c'est pas évident de vous voir autrement que comme des criminels.

-….c'est pas comme si on vous faisait circuler une super image de nous en même temps, j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois les journaux et ce qu'ils racontent à nôtre sujet…

-Je ne lis jamais les journaux et ne regarde pas ce genre de chose à la télé, c'est bon pour les extrémistes, coupa Itachi en ramassant leur couverts. Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, je sais bien que tout ce bordel médiatique est un ramassis de mensonges, fait pour que l'on vous déteste le plus possible…une façon comme une autre de nous empêcher de trop nous poser de questions.

Kisame resta un moment sans voix, le plus jeune était visiblement très lucide sur le contrôle des informations. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment mais son intérêt pour l'autre ne s'en trouvait que plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie, même si c'était parce qu'il se trouvait obligé de rester dans son appartement.

-Tu m'as l'air drôlement au courant pour quelqu'un de ton âge…

-Oh ça va, on a que quatre ans d'écart, tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis particulièrement intelligent…Je voulais te demander, comment ça se fait que Deidara soit en contact avec vous ? Demanda le jeune Uchiwa, affairé à faire un peu de rangement.

-Disons qu'il était obsédé par l'Akatsuki, il trouve ça cool, enfin je crois. Il a réussit à prendre contact avec nous et a partager son idée de tenir un site clandestin ou il expliciterait nos revendications et nos actions. Au final c'est un mec sympa, il est peut être un peu trop…

-Démonstratif ? Tenta Itachi.

-Ouais, on va dire ça, confirma le déserteur en souriant, il redevint subitement sérieux. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire après ça ?

-Après quoi ? Interrogea Itachi sans cesser ses occupations.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu héberge un déserteur, un membre de l'Akatsuki. Tu es toi-même hors-la-loi en cet instant….

-Comme si j'étais pas au cou….

Le plus jeune venait de se rendre compte que l'autre s'était déplacé et était à présent juste derrière lui, le couvrant de sa stature. Itachi sentit alors la menace sous-jacente dans les paroles de l'autre, mais plus encore, il sentit la chaleur du déserteur contre lui et ne put réprimer un frisson, l'autre était trop prêt. Le brun se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Kisame (même si il était obligé de lever la tête), à peine une vingtaine de centimètres les séparaient et le regard de l'autre était intense, brûlant d'une certaine détermination. Le blessé leva la main et Itachi se raidit, près à réagir pour se protéger, mais le déserteur se contenta de la poser sur sa joue, exerçant tout de même une pression sur sa mâchoire et la base de son cou, menaçant.

-Si tu comptes nous balancer, concernant Deidara, ou les sous-sols…Tu t'impliqueras aussi.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Déclara le brun en plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Kisame sonda son regard quelques instants avant de sourire et de le lâcher.

-Désolé pour ça, je te crois. Simple vérification…Ou est ta salle de bain ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-C'est la pièce là-bas, indiqua le brun d'un léger signe de tête, désireux que l'autre s'éloigne de lui

Son souhait fut exaucé, l'autre le remercia vaguement avant de quitter le séjour. Laissant le plus jeune un peu pantelant. Ils avaient été…beaucoup trop proches à sont goût…

Le destin avait vraiment décidé de le faire chier se dit Itachi au moment précis ou se posa le problème du lit. Pourquoi Kisame n'était-il pas partis avant la nuit ? Le déserteur avait apprit à l'étudiant que, à partir du moment où l'alerte de leur présence avait été donné, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir en dehors du dôme par leurs moyens habituels et devaient donc rester à l'intérieur pendant 24 heures, le temps que les accès soient déverrouillés automatiquement (les autorités, fatigués de rechercher les déserteurs à chaque alerte, faute de résultats, avaient fini pas opérer de cette façon, si ils réussissaient à en arrêter, tant mieux, sinon tant pis). Donc, lorsqu'ils procédaient à une manifestation, ils se munissaient de faux identificateurs et rejoignaient des zones protégées qu'ils avaient mis en place comme « refuges » en attendant de pouvoir sortir. Le problème ? Le « refuge » le plus proche était assez loin et, Itachi craignait que l'autre ne parvienne pas à l'atteindre sans se faire repérer, son quartier étant au cœur de patrouilles assez fréquentes à cette heure. Se sentant un peu coupable de la situation du bleuté, le jeune Uchiwa avait insisté pour qu'il reste pendant la nuit, se rendant compte APRES qu'il n'avait pas de canapé ou dormir. Itachi voulut trouver une échappatoire, vraiment, mais il se dit qu'il s'enfoncerait plus qu'autre chose au cours de justifications hasardeuses et surement inutiles. Ça ne l'aurait pas spécialement dérangé en temps normal mais, il se sentait…démuni face à l'autre homme. Etrangement, il se surprit à penser qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie du déserteur, malgré qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de lui, il appréciait le naturel et la franchise du plus vieux. Il s'inquiétait juste un peu du comportement qu'il avait eu plus tôt, lui faisant entrevoir un coté plus sombre chez son « invité ». Même si, en termes d'événement perturbant, il y avait également son « accident », qu'il préférait cependant ignorer pour le moment.

Pour en revenir à ses déboires actuels, le jeune homme se trouvait donc à présent dans son lit, aux cotés du déserteur. Il ne savait pas clairement pourquoi, mais cette situation le gênait, c'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas non plus une sainte nitouche à la pudeur inégalée, ça ne devrait pas l'ennuyer autant de dormir dans le même lit qu'un autre mec. Par chance pour le plus vieux, Fugaku Uchiwa avait eut tendance à grandement surestimer la morphologie de son fils, aussi ce dernier avait-il en sa possession quelques vêtement beaucoup trop grands pour lui (il y avait en tout trois paires de chaussettes, deux caleçons, un pantalon de survêtement et quatre t-shirt noirs où gris dont le brun se servait occasionnellement pour dormir). Kisame avait donc put se changer intégralement, son propre haut étant inutilisable et les jeans peut adapter pour la nuit. Fatigué de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, et de sa journée en général, Itachi finit par s'endormir en chien de fusil, s'étant placé inconsciemment le plus loin possible du déserteur qui semblait également s'être assoupi.

Lorsque Kisame se réveilla, le lendemain, il avisa le réveil et se rendit compte qu'il était 5 heures. Il était habitué à ne pas dormir beaucoup de toute façon. Il eut un instant de flottement en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers de la base extérieure, mais se remémora rapidement les événements de la veille. Le déserteur de redressa en position assise, faisant glisser les draps et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à ses coté. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que le plus jeune était une des rares personnes à avoir dormit dans le même lit que lui, lui-même ne restant jamais auprès de ses occasionnels coup d'un soir (et encore moins avec les prostitués du bordel auquel il se rendait de temps en temps car tenu par un ami). Il sourit en voyant le visage endormit de l'autre et se dit qu'il était mignon comme ça, presque attendrissant. Il lui sembla également beaucoup plus fragile, dans ce t-shirt trop ample, il savait pourtant qu'il n'en était rien, lui ayant décelé une véritable force de caractère. Il trouvait en effet le brun assez méfiant, peut être même un peu trop sur la défensive, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se demandait si il n'y avait pas eu une expérience traumatisante dans le passé du plus jeune. Il avait bien vu comment il s'était raidit lorsqu'il l'avait touché la veille, et comment il tentait absolument de maintenir une distance entre eux. Aussi bien physique que morale, ne put s'éviter de penser le bleuté.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à la situation de la veille, il avait bien remarqué, dans la réaction de l'étudiant, que ce dernier s'attendait à recevoir un coup, et même peut être à y répondre, comme si….comme si il y était habitué ? Kisame secoua la tête, même si l'autre pratiquait effectivement un sport de combat quelconque, ça n'expliquait pas franchement ça…Les yeux du bleuté se posèrent sur la nuque du brun qui dormait dos à lui, il en approcha ses doigts, écartant les mèches corbeau pour apercevoir les brûlures qu'il avait vu la veille. Il y en avait 5, en forme de petits ronds, très nettes. Le déserteur fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu quelque part, ça allait probablement lui revenir. Il les effleura, se gamin lui faisait se poser trop de questions à son goût….

Après quelques instants à rester pensif, Kisame décida de se lever et de s'habiller. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, histoire de s'asperger le visage et de changer machinalement ses bandages. La blessure était presque déjà cicatrisée de toute façon, comme d'habitude. Revenu dans la chambre, il constata que le plus jeune s'était déplacé dans le lit, maintenant sur le dos, à peu près au milieu du matelas. Le déserteur se demanda si il devait le réveiller, espérant presque que l'autre n'émerge de lui-même. Il laissa une dernière fois son regard trainer sur le visage de l'étudiant, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête avant de sourire pour lui-même, depuis quand avait-il de l'intérêt pour les jolies petites choses fragiles ? Il tourna donc les talons pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, refermant doucement le panneau coulissant derrière lui. Il venait de poser la main sur la poignée lorsque la voix synthétique d'ALGA retentie, l'arrêtant dans son geste. L'intelligence artificielle était visiblement entrain de se remettre en marche, mettant à jour ses fonctionnalités :

« Initialisation en cours….

Température actuelle : 19 C° Bonne.

Température extérieure : 9 C°

Vérification des constantes de l'utilisateur :…. »

Kisame referma la porte derrière lui, s'engouffrant dans le quartier encore plongé dans l'obscurité…

Cela faisait trois jours à présent depuis sa petite mésaventure, Itachi avait reprit le cours de sa vie, les deux jours précédents, il était en weekend, aussi il avait reprit les cours la veille. Il y avait cependant un problème, et pas des moindres, Deidara n'avait pas reparut. Le jeune Uchiwa avait bien tenté de le joindre, le lendemain de leur mésaventure, mais l'autre, fait rare, n'avait pas répondu et ne lui avait pas non plus envoyé de sms. Pour ne pas arranger l'inquiétude du brun, son ami n'était pas venu en cours, ni le jour présent ni celui d'avant. Itachi, bien qu'angoissé, ne laissait rien paraître et agissait normalement, répondant négativement et assez indifféremment quand on lui demandait si il savait pourquoi le blond n'était pas là. C'était la dernière heure de la journée et le brun réfléchissait à présent à un autre sujet qui le tracassait. A savoir le déserteur qui était partit sans rien lui dire, il aurait…juste put lui dire au revoir, non ? C'était quand même le minimum, se dit le jeune homme, agacé d'être préoccupé par le plus vieux.

Alors qu'il allait à la gare, trois garçons de sa classe (des amis de Deidara) l'abordèrent, le trainant dans une rue déserte et un peu plus excentrée (à cette heure, même si il n'était pas tard, il y avait de toute façon peu de monde dans les rues), prétextant de vouloir lui parler.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Deidara n'est pas là, Tsukishima san ? Demanda le premier.

-Non, et il ne répond pas à mes messages, au cas où vous vous posiez la question. Soupira le brun.

-Tu mens. Lâcha l'un des garçons.

-Quoi ?

-Tu mens, tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas là, tu l'as dénoncé !

-On sait qui tu es vraiment, tu l'a balancé à la sécurité quand tu à su qu'il tenait un site clandestin, hein ?!

-Quel site ? De quoi vous parlez ?! S'écria Itachi, sentant que la situation tournait légèrement en son désavantage. Ces gars allaient vraiment devenir violents si ça continuait !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire car le premier type qui lui avait parlé tenta de le frapper au visage. Il esquiva et le frappa au plexus. Mal lui en prit car il sentit une vive douleur dans tout son corps avant de s'effondre au sol. Il tenta de se relever mets ses membres étaient engourdis. Levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que l'un des autres types avait un stun gun dans la main. L'autre le frappa durement à l'estomac. En temps normal il aurait put réagir, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Le prochain coup de pieds atteint son visage, il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

-Pas le visage ! S'exclama celui qui l'avait électrocuté.

Ils continuèrent donc à le rouer de coup pendant quelques minutes avant de s'enfuir non sans une dernière menace :

-Je te déconseille de nous dénoncer ou la prochaine fois sera pire !

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie, pire ? Ça ne devrait pas être dur, ce qu'il venait de subir, bien que ça reste douloureux, faisait figure de massage à coté de ce qu'il avait vécut avec son père…. Son paternel lui avait en effet prodigué un « entrainement » que l'on pouvait facilement qualifié de « barbare » à partir de ses 7 ans. Sa famille, depuis toujours, pratiquait un art martial ancien traditionnel, datant d'avant la grande guerre, le karaté Goju Ryu ainsi que le ninjutsu. Seulement Fugaku Uchiwa, homme très strict et violent, avait une façon particulièrement cruelle d'enseigner les choses et lui avait plusieurs fois cassé quelque chose au cours des séances infernales qu'il lui faisait subir, le poussant largement au-delà de ses limites physiques et mentales, le broyant dans tous les sens du terme.

Le jeune homme parvint finalement à se relever et après s'être épousseté, récupéra son sac et reprit le chemin de la gare, tout de même préoccupé par les paroles de ces types. Ils savaient qui il était ? Apparemment non, comment ils auraient pu ? Cependant ils savaient pour Deidara et ses petites activités, étaient-ils dans le coup, eux aussi ? Non, ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air de pouvoir se mouiller dans des histoires de déserteurs, se dit finalement le brun une fois dans la navette. C'était juste trois garçons de plus ou moins bonnes familles qui se destinaient à une carrière brillante, il ne devait pas être question pour eux de se compromettre avec ce genre de choses.

Itachi était encore en pleine réflexion, se demandant si il devait aller à l'hôpital ou si il avait encore chez lui de quoi cacher l'hématome qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit une voiture noire désagréablement familière pour ralentir à son niveau. L'étudiant ralentie et se tourna vers la portière arrière qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Monte. Ordonna sa mère, assise sur la banquette en cuir.

Le brun obtempéra, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix de toute façon mais appréhendant tout de même un peu cette « agréable surprise ».

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Demanda Itachi, une fois installé en face de Mikoto.

Celle-ci avait une mine plus fatiguée que dans ses souvenirs, son teint était presque trop pâle et ses yeux étaient soulignés de légères cernes. Elle était vêtue d'un élégant kimono noir et gardait, malgré son expression légèrement sévère, une évidente beauté. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec un air qui sous-entendait qu'il devrait probablement connaître la réponse à sa propre question, avant de soupirer.

-Je venais te voir car je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai voulus te joindre pour avoir des nouvelles, m'enquérir de ta santé, mais je tombais sur la messagerie de ton appartement, puis je savoir pourquoi tu y as désactivé ALGA ?

Le jeune Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, les fonctions d'ALGA se remettait automatiquement en marche au bout de douze heures mais pour les fonctionnalités d'appel, il fallait le faire manuellement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce…détail.

-J'ai dû faire une mauvaise manipulation en voulant désactiver la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je suis navré.

-Ton bras va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'était pas très grave.

Sa mère resta un moment sans rien dire, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose. Elle avait une mine anxieuse à présent.

-Itachi, mon chéri, commença-t-elle avec une voix un peu peinée, tu n'étais pas à cette manifestation par hasard, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre ? La suspicion de sa mère commençait déjà à l'agacer. Depuis toujours, ses parents (même si son père avait une autre façon de le lui montrer) avaient une « peur » obsessionnelle et maladive de voir leur fils « mal tourner », lui bourrant le crâne de paroles extrémistes, essayant de le convaincre par tous les moyens que les déserteurs étaient des espèces de monstres assoiffés de sang. Malheureusement pour eux, ça avait probablement eu un effet contraire car Itachi rejetait maintenant violemment toute forme d'opinion sur le sujet, restant relativement neutre.

-Tu étais là pour y participer. Asséna Mikoto, presque douloureusement.

-C'est faux !

-Alors pourquoi étais tu sur la place du Capitole hier ? Ton père m'a apprit que tu t'y trouvais, il y a vu le signal de ton identificateur ! Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

Itachi resta stoïque, il ne gagnerait pas en légitimité si il s'énervait, ça il en était sûr.

-J'accompagnais un ami qui s'occupe de tenir un blog sur ce genre de chose…

-Qui est cet ami ?

-… Un ami.

-Bon sang Itachi ! Mais comment peux-tu trainer avec ce genre de personnes ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?! S'emporta sa mère qui semblait à présent au bord des larmes.

-Ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Demanda le brun, de quoi parlait-elle ?

-Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça, oublis ce que je viens de dire. Répondit Mikoto, semblant à présent regretter ses dernières paroles.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?! S'écria alors le jeune homme après avoir saisit le bras de sa mère, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Mikoto ferma les yeux, voulant à tout prix ignorer son fils, regrettant visiblement amèrement son excès de parole.

-Lâches moi Itachi, je ne peux pas te le dire ! Il ne faut pas que tu te souviennes, c'est pour ton bien !

-Que je me souvienne de quoi ?! Itachi était hors de lui, qu'est ce qu'on lui cachait encore ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais aller leur demander moi-même, si c'est ce que tu veux !

-Ils ont assassiné ton frère ! Hurla Mikoto.

Itachi resta interdit, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce que sa mère venait de lui dire, depuis quand avait-il un frère ?! Le jeune homme la lâcha et se laissa tombé sur la banquette, il se sentait mal, il avait presque envie de vomir. Levant les yeux vers Mikoto, il vit que celle-ci avait tourné la tête et, la mâchoire serrée, elle laissa échappée un sanglot et des larmes qui se mirent à couler sur son beau visage. Il eut une sensation de malaise, comme un vide dans la poitrine, il se sentait d'autant moins bien qu'il avait visiblement fait remonter une douleur terrible chez sa mère. Pourtant, lui, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son supposé frère…

-Mère….qu'est ce que….j'ai un frère ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Souffla le brun.

-….Tu…tu as été témoin de la scène et…le médecin nous a dit que c'était une amnésie post-traumatique très violente…il te se sera probablement impossible de te souvenir de lui à nouveau…Murmura Mikoto d'une voix brisée avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, voulant étouffer ses pleurs. C'était i ans…ton père venait de condamner des déserteurs à mort et…et….oh mon chéri...je suis désolé…on voulait juste te protéger…

Le jeune homme fut terriblement peiné de voir sa mère dans cet état, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. La femme de Fugaku avait toujours su se montrer très stoïque, gardant son calme en toute circonstance. Voir cette femme, pourtant si forte et tout de même aimante, pleurer ainsi lui retourna l'estomac, elle contenait ce fardeau depuis tout ce temps ? Et lui, il aurait été témoin du meurtre et serait à présent incapable de s'en souvenir ? Son frère, avait été assassiné, par des déserteurs ? Des gens comme Kisame avaient tué un membre de sa famille ? Il fut soudain pris d'un doute :

-Comment…comment s'appelait-il ?

-Il avait deux ans de moins que toi….il s'appelait Sasuke. Répondit péniblement Mikoto.

C'était…le nom qu'il avait « entendu » au cours de ce qui se rapprochait du malaise qu'il avait eu…Est-ce que les flashs qu'il avait également eu, étaient ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là ? Il s'abstient cependant d'en parler à sa mère. Voyant que celle-ci semblait toujours bouleversée de ce rappel brutal de l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu, Itachi se déplaça de façon à être à coté d'elle et, entreprit de lui caresser le dos de manière apaisante. Il n'était pas très habitué aux contacts (enfin, pas de ce genre), aussi ne savait-il pas bien comment s'y prendre malgré son désir de voir cesser les larmes de Mikoto…

* * *

Merci à vous de suivre, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 4 avec un petit peu d'action pour changer ^^ Merci à ceux qui suive, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Le lendemain, Itachi s'était levé à contre cœur, il avait vraiment envie de rester couché. La veille, sa mère l'avait quitté peu de temps après cette révélation, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Il trouvait à présent ses inquiétudes au sujet d'un rapprochement avec les déserteurs plus à propos, étant donné le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécut en perdant son enfant. Il avait fait un rêve cette nuit, lui et son frère jouant à il ne savait trop quel jeu de gosse. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas se représenter Sasuke, ne se rappelant pas de son apparence, il savait juste que c'était lui…

Autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas se déplacer, il avait des hématomes qui le faisaient à présent souffrir. Il en avait sur le ventre et le dos mais également un beau sur le visage. Heureusement, Mikoto n'avait pas remarqué sa lèvre fendue la veille, mais aujourd'hui, il se trouva obligé de coller un large pansement sur sa joue, c'était plutôt disgracieux, soi dit-en passant. Le jeune homme s'était recouché, fatigué de tout ce qui se passait depuis une semaine, il en avait marre, pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui ? C'est pas comme si il cherchait tout ça…et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son problématique invité d'un soir ?! Ses pensées finissaient par diverger vers le déserteur, quoi qu'il fasse, et ça l'énervait ça aussi, profondément.

C'était vrai quoi, il ne l'avait pas côtoyé si longtemps que ça et avait des problèmes un peu plus graves là, c'était pas franchement le moment de rêvasser sur ce type, certes, très chaleureux et dont le physique était tout à fait au gout du brun, mais surtout presque inconnu et dans un univers qu'Itachi commençait à considérer de moins en moins bien, malgré sa volonté de rester neutre. Un autre détail, qui ne semblait pas des moindre pour le brun, Kisame était…comment dire ça…un homme ! Le jeune Uchiwa n'était certes, pas spécialement réfractaire aux romances entre hommes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il trouvait ça normal que lui-même éprouve des choses comme l'attraction physique pour un autre mec ! Qu'il le trouve franchement sympathique, c'était normal, mais qu'il se dise qu'il aurait bien voulut le voir plus de temps sans haut, c'était limite !

Itachi décida de finalement se rendre en cours, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à ceux qui l'avaient agressé que ça n'avait pas servit à grand-chose, à cause d'un reste de fierté mal venu... En sortant de chez lui, il aperçut un type entrain d'attendre quelque chose, probablement, devant la barrière entourant le duplex. Sa tête ne lui disait rien, ce n'était surement pas un voisin…enfin, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, c'était plutôt la couleur de ses cheveux, verts et le fait qu'il porte un masque , peu de gens était malade dans la cité et donc peu en portaient, d'autant plus qu'il avait un cache œil médical, une grande partie de son visage était ainsi dissimulée . Il se rappela alors, en descendant les escaliers menant au portail, de sa remarque à lui-même concernant le look des déserteurs et sentit soudain une angoisse grandir dans son ventre. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère la veille n'arrangeant rien à sa subite prise de conscience au sujet de sa sécurité. Allons, il ne fallait pas devenir parano pour autant !

L'étudiant se contenta donc de passer devant l'homme sans faire attention à lui (enfin, en essayant de faire comme si) et commença à marcher vers la gare, comme à son habitude. Il se rendit cependant compte, au bout de quelques instants, que le type le suiv…empruntait le même chemin. « Ce mec louche doit juste aller à la gare » se dit Itachi, ne voulant pas céder à ses pulsions de paranoïaque. Il décida alors, juste histoire de se rassurer en vérifiant son hypothèse de la gare, de prendre un autre chemin et tourna brusquement dans la rue sur sa gauche. Au bout d'un moment à slalomer entre les différents coins de rue, jubilant du fait d'avoir bien semé son « poursuivant », le jeune Uchiwa s'arrêta, scrutant le quartier, un peu trop désert à son goût, où il était arrivé. Alors qu'il allait continuer à avancer, des pas derrière lui le firent se retourner vivement, sur le qui-vive.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune en voyant, à une poignée de mètres, se tenir Kisame, qui s'était arrêté là, le regard à présent braqué sur lui. Itachi faillit se diriger vers lui, heureux de voir que l'autre allait bien, mais se ravisa en voyant deux autres personnes émerger d'une voiture garer là et le rejoindre, ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux verts qui sortis de la même rue par laquelle lui-même était arrivé. Le bleuté remarque l'hésitation du plus jeune et sourit, un peu moqueur :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me sembles bien méfiant tout à coup, Uzu, oh pardon, ce nom doit pas vraiment te plaire, je devrais plutôt dire Itachi san, non ?

L'interpellé blêmit, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout, paniqué par la tournure des événements, l'Uchiwa tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Comment l'autre avait su ?! Il les entendit se mettre à sa poursuite, sous des ordres venant du bleuté qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre clairement, les battements frénétiques de son cœur l'assourdissant. Ça allait aller, se dit-il, il connaissait plutôt bien cette zone, sil il arrivait à rejoindre la gare, où il y avait généralement pas mal de monde, et surtout du personnel de la sécurité, armé, il allait s'en sortir ! Tentant de garder son calme, il se mit à zigzaguer entre les différents pâtés de maison, toutes entourées de hauts murs, afin de semer ses poursuivants qui s'étaient visiblement séparés. Tout le monde travaillait, et à cette heure matinale (mais pas assez pour les départs au bureau) et par ce froid, les rues du quartier résidentiel étaient désertes.

Itachi finit par se retrouver dans une impasse, entre deux mur ou montaient deux escaliers et, derrière lui, une barrière qui donnait, 5 mètres plus bas, sur le canal vide. Il allait s'élancer vers un escalier quand un des déserteurs, un homme d'environ l'âge de Kisame avec des cheveux châtain, apparut à l'angle du cul de sac, lui coupant la route. Le brun n'allait pas se laisser faire, autant face à quatre types, il ne le sentait pas, autant face à celui qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et qui commença à se jeter sur lui, il était largement capable de le gérer. Il esquiva donc le premier coup et, se décalant sur la gauche, lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de passer son bras derrière son cou pour l'envoyer au sol. Les réflexes du déserteur manquaient de vitesse comparé aux mouvements vifs et précis de l'étudiant, celui-ci avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords et plaqua facilement son adversaire au sol, l'y maintenant solidement.

Itachi observa un instant son agresseur et il eu soudainement un déclic, ces types….essayaient de le tuer ? Ils avaient déjà assassiné son frère et maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert qui il était, il voulait le buter aussi ?! « Ils avaient déjà assassiné son frère », cette phrase lui vrillait à présent le crâne, le jeune homme serra les dents, les mâchoires contractées sous la colère soudaine qui s'emparait de lui, commençant à déformer ses traits. Ils….avaient….tué Sasuke ! L'Uchiwa ne put se contenir et fracassa son poing contre le visage de l'autre avec un cri de rage, le retenant par le col en même temps. Ne se contrôlant plus, il le frappa une seconde fois et, alors que le troisième coup allait partir, fut stopper par une voix qui lui était inconnue :

-Arrête ça gamin !

L'étudiant redressa la tête, se levant ensuite complètement, avisant avec hargne le bleuté qui venait d'arriver, suivit d'un autre type qui était visiblement celui qui avait parlé. Son regard s'assombrit, l'autre le trahissait donc sans aucun remords ? Après que lui l'ai aidé ? Il pouffa d'un rire sans joie, ironique, il était tellement con et naïf !

-Tu vas venir avec nous. Ordonna le deuxième type, il avait lui aussi un masque et des yeux très bizarres, verts et rouges, il avait sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Ba, Itachi n'était plus à ça près.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que vous puissiez me buter dans un endroit plus tranquille ?! S'écria le brun avec haine.

-T'es pas en position de discuter gamin. Répondit le type froidement.

-Laisse Kakuzu, Itachi san, on a vraiment pas l'intention de te tuer alors viens, tout de suite. Tenta Kisame sur un ton plus conciliant. J'ai pas envie d'utiliser la force.

-Vraiment ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Cracha le brun. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué avant, hein ?!

-Je devais être sûr que c'était bien toi, Deidara ne pouvait pas s'approcher suffisamment pour en être sûr alors….On a pas l'intention de te supprimer.

-Alors lui aussi, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges…Souffla le brun, amer. Tout le monde passait-il son temps à lui mentir ?!

-Viens avec nous, Itachi san, où je vais être obligé de venir te chercher, aucun de nous deux ne veux ça. Lâcha le bleuté en commençant à s'approcher, faisant reculer du même coup le plus jeune vers la barrière.

-Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria l'Uchiwa. Je te faisais confiance ! Siffla t-il ensuite, haineux.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclara Kisame, se voulant apaisant malgré son ton rude.

Itachi se sentait de plus en plus hors de lui, la rancœur montant rapidement dans son cœur, comment osait-il lui mentir à ce point ?! Alors qu'ils avaient tué son petit frère, et qu'ils étaient venus finir le travail ?! Prit d'un coup de sang, il se jeta sur le plus vieux avec un rugissement de fureur, voulant le faire taire.

-Enfoiré !

Le bleuté surprit de la réaction du plus jeune qui lui paraissait pourtant résolument calme et maître de lui-même, mit un temps à réagir et se prit de plein fouet le coup de pieds que l'autre lui envoya dans le ventre, reculant de quelques pas. Itachi, maintenant sérieusement animé du désir de tuer, voulut lui porter un deuxième coup, de poing cette fois-ci, au niveau de la rate, un des points vitaux. Kisame lui attrapa la main et lui tordit le poignet, le faisant siffler de douleur avant de le jeter contre un mur. Le brun en eu le souffle coupé, le bleuté avait une force monstrueuse ! Il se releva presque machinalement, habitué à le faire avec son père avant de se remettre en garde. Seulement le déserteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir totalement, l'ayant rejoint rapidement, il le frappa dans le plexus avant de l'empoigner à la gorge et de le plaquer au mur. Itachi émit un gémissement douloureux qui fut rapidement étranglé dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas reprendre son souffle, des points noirs se mirent rapidement à danser devant ses yeux. Le bleuté le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de…peine ? Le jeune Uchiwa se mit à se débattre, il ne voulait pas crever ici ! Il frappa violemment sur l'étau qui enveloppait son cou, s'épuisant inutilement, le déserteur n'ayant pas l'air de sentir quoi que ce soit. Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux sous le manque d'air et la douleur, car oui, autant les types de la veille ne frappait pas bien fort, autant là il avait l'impression de s'être pris une voiture de plein fouet avec le coup du bleuté.

-Arrête de te débattre, grogna ce dernier, mi agacé mi inquiet de la résistance de l'étudiant. Je ne veux pas te blesser d'avantage, on ne va pas te buter, on n'est pas des tueurs de gosse, bordel ! Tu as bien vu comment était Deidara non ?

-Si…si j'avais su que c'était….un mec comme vous...j'aurais eu aucun remords à le dénoncer…putain d'assassin…Articula péniblement le jeune homme avec une expression ou transparaissait autant la douleur de la trahison que la haine qu'elle engendrait.

Kisame finit par poser son autre main sur l'épaule de sa « victime » et commença à presser fortement ses doigts contre la plaie pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée, à travers les vêtements d'Itachi. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux avant de crier sous la douleur, le manque d'air finit par lui faire défaut et il se sentit partir, son corps s'affaissant contre le mur tandis que sa dernière pensée fut qu'il allait mourir là…

Mikoto Uchiwa venait de rentrer chez elle, suite à une entrevue avec des membres de la famille Hyûga concernant certains documents traitant de certains détails de l'histoire de leurs familles. Même si elle n'aimait pas faire cela, elle ne put s'empêcher, angoissée depuis la veille, de regarder où se trouvait son fils, juste au cas où…. Elle consulta donc son propre identificateur, Fugaku et elle ayant un accès au signal de localisation de leur ainé. Croyant d'abords à un dysfonctionnement de l'appareil, elle ne put retenir un cri de franchir ses lèvres en se rendant compte que le signal de son fils avait disparu. Un de ses gardes du corps entra immédiatement dans la pièce, inquiet :

-Que se passe t-il, Uchiwa-sama ?!

-Appelez Fugaku , immédiatement !

-Tout de suite.

-Dépêchez vous !

Mikoto se laissa tomber sur un siège, effondrée, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, fatiguée de souffrir. Fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses propres enfants « Itachi….je suis désolé… »

/

Kisame contemplait le corps inanimé du jeune Uchiwa, assit en face du lit de la chambre ou on l'avait enfermé. Nagato l'avait assigné personnellement à sa surveillance, étant donné qu'il était un membre important de cette opération. Leur objectif ? Contraindre le directeur général de la sécurité à certaines de leurs exigences, cela devait marquer un véritable tournant dans leurs actions, leur permettant par exemple de faire libérer des membres de l'Akatsuki faits prisonniers ou d'obtenir de la légitimité quant à leurs réclamations sur leurs droites d'externes.

Au départ, Deidara avait été choisit, en tant que membre fiable, afin d'identifier le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et de l'approcher. Le souci avait été, bien qu'ils aient réussi à prendre connaissance de l'établissement où il faisait ses études, que le jeune homme, dont l'identité était très protégée dans les médias, avait un autre nom. Ils n'avaient donc ni d'idées précises de son physique, ni son vrai nom pour les aider. Deidara avait cependant très bien remplit son rôle et était parvenu à déterminer qui était le plus susceptible d'être l'Uchiwa. Il l'avait « deviné » avec le caractère un peu taciturne et réservé (du genre du type qui veut pas spécialement se faire remarquer) ainsi qu'avec le physique du dénommé « Uzu Tsukishima », correspondant à la physionomie assez typique des Uchiwa. En gros, on reconnait un type venant d'une ancienne famille (pas que ce soit collé sur son front…mais presque).

En revanche, Kisame avait vraiment rencontré l'étudiant par hasard, lors de la manifestation, il n'avait réalisé qu'un peu plus tard, en se souvenant de photos que le blond leur avait envoyé, qu'il s'agissait de leur cible. Il avait donc tenté un rapprochement à l'hôpital, pour essayer d'obtenir quelques informations qui lui aurait permis de les conforter dans leur hypothèse, mais n'avait pas été très bien reçut. Le lendemain, ils avaient prévus, avec Deidara et Nagato, d'essayer à nouveau de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Uchiwa, en établissant eux-mêmes le contact. Tentative infructueuse à cause des forces de la sécurité. C'était donc par le fruit du hasard et avec beaucoup de chance que le bleuté avait put découvrir le lieu où vivait l'étudiant et confirmer ses doutes.

Pour le détail, il existait bien une famille Tsukishima (Fugaku Uchiwa faisait quand même les choses très bien), qui ne comptait plus qu'une seule branche, mais « malheureusement », ceux-ci venaient d'avoir un deuxième enfant, alors qu' « Uzu » avait dit être enfant unique. Bien entendu, si quelqu'un avait voulut vérifier la couverture du jeune homme, il aurait juste cherché le nom de Tsukishima et aurait bien trouvé qu'une famille ancienne portait ce nom, il ne serait pas allé plus loin concernant le nombre d'enfant, etc (ces info étant de toute façon relativement protégées). Seulement eux avaient fait un peu plus de recherches et, grâces aux bribes d'informations sur la vie privée d'Uzu Tsukishima que Deidara n'avait pas pu obtenir mais que lui si, ils avaient pus confirmer l'identité d'Itachi Uchiwa et mener leur opération de « récupération » dans les plus brefs délais.

Revenant au jeune homme allongé, le déserteur se sentit un peu mal en se souvenant de sa réaction. Il ne s'était tout d'abords pas attendu à ce que l'autre réagisse avec autant de violence, surtout face à Obishi, dont il avait visiblement essayé de refaire la gueule sans anesthésie. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce que l'étudiant ait une telle force, en tout cas il ne s'était pas trompé, le plus jeune avait eu une solide formation en terme de self-défense. Il avait en effet entendu dire que c'était une tradition familiale des Uchiwa…

Cependant le point qui lui posait le plus de problème, ça avait été la hargne soudaine d'Itachi à leur égard…ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas spécialement d'avis à leur sujet ? Ok, ils étaient venus là pour l'enlever, c'était donc légitime de réagir violemment, mais, il semblait résolument persuader qu'ils voulaient le tuer. Kisame n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement mal en voyant l'air profondément blessé du brun, ça l'embêtait d'ailleurs, de se sentir aussi concerné alors qu'il ne devrait pas, s'attachant beaucoup trop à son goût. Entendre l'autre lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, lui avait fait d'autant plus de peine, l'énervant presque qu'on remette sa parole en doute, lui donnant envie de lui répondre….De lui répondre quoi d'ailleurs ? « Excuse moi, je m'en foutais totalement de toi jusqu'à il y a quelque jours mais maintenant je t'aime bien, sinon tu veux bien te rendre sans faire d'histoires ? ». Nan, vraiment, il aurait presque voulut le laisser partir…ça lui avait carrément fait mal de devoir se battre avec l'autre et le faire souffrir. Itachi lui semblait si fragile tout d'un coup, même si il cachait une réelle force (physique et mentale), le voir là, allongé avec un nouveau bandage légèrement taché de sang autour de l'épaule (la plaie s'était rouverte sous ses doigts), des traces violacées sur le cou et un large bandage sur la joue. Le bleuté se demandait d'ailleurs qui lui avait infligé ça et sentait une bouffé de colère à cette vision (bien qu'il se savait pas très bien placé en terme de blessure infligée).

Ils avaient bien entendu dû brouiller le traceur de son identificateur avant de le rapatrier à l'extérieur de la cité mère, où se trouvait leur base souterraine, reliée par des passages clandestins aux réseaux d'alimentions en eau de la ville. L'extérieur…mot un peu vague comparé à l'immensité de ce qu'il désignait… En réalité, contrairement à ce que les dirigeants s'efforçaient d'incruster dans la tête de leur population, l'extérieur n'était pas hostile, il n'y avait pas de radiations partout et la vie y était tout à fait possible, et pas seulement aux abords des cités. Pas partout bien entendu, mais sur une majorité de la surface de la terre, et, bien que les cités aient une surface énorme, il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres endroits habitables. Qui vivait à l'extérieur ? Tout les gens qui n'avaient pas les « bons gènes », ceux qui ne faisaient donc pas partie de l'élite et qui, au lendemain de la guerre, s'étaient retrouvé exclus. Il y avait aussi des réfugiés, qui s'étaient enfuis car pourchassés par les forces de la sécurité. Et il y avait des types comme lui, fruits des esprits tordus de ceux des cités.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'enfants abandonnés par leurs parents des cités, pour illégitimité, ce genre de chose. Les villes de l'extérieur, dont celle où ils se trouvaient, jouxtant Konoha, n'étaient pas extrêmement différentes de l'intérieur des cités, il y avait juste plus de pauvreté et beaucoup moins d'organisation, c'était un peu chacun pour sa pomme. Oh et, détail important, il y avait de l'argent, car oui, les internes payaient avec de la monnaie virtuelle, grâce à leur identificateur, les externes n'ayant pas le système d'ALGA, se retrouvèrent obligé de procéder « comme dans le temps » avec de l'argent réel ou du troc.

Kisame fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un grognement de douleur provenant de son « prisonnier » qui était visiblement entrain de revenir à lui (avec quelques peines). Le déserteur ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer le brun, appréhendant quelque part la réaction de ce dernier en découvrant l'endroit dans lequel il était.

Itachi n'avait jamais été spécialement séduit par l'idée de prendre une cuite, et ce pour plusieurs raisons incluant un père qui le laminerait probablement pour ça, mais il était à peu près sûr de se sentir à cette instant comme on pouvait se sentir en se levant après s'être déchirer la veille, c'est-à-dire très mal, et avec l'envie de vomir. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quant il se levait le matin après une journée d'entrainement avec son père, enfin, quand il essayait de se lever étant donner que le fait d'avoir l'impression que TOUS ses os sont brisés ne permet généralement pas ce genre de folie qu'est le passage de la position allongée à debout. Il avait ouvert les yeux péniblement, se sentant un peu dans le vague et se demandant où est ce qu'il était. Il vit d'abords des murs gris, l'éclairage venait de diodes au plafond et il était sur un lit simple. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'était pas seul et cela lui rappela non sans colère mais surtout avec appréhension la raison de sa présence ici.

Il se redressa vivement eu avisant le déserteur, sifflant de douleur en portant sa main à son épaule, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait encore mal ?

-Ne bouge pas autant ! S'exclama le bleuté en faisant un geste pour s'approcher du plus jeune.

-Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria ce dernier en se plaquant contre le mur derrière lui, vite choqué par sa propre panique.

Kisame s'immobilisa immédiatement, le brun avait peur de lui maintenant ? Le déserteur se rassit, il fallait s'y attendre…Le jeune Uchiwa le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et de colère, le déserteur pouvait cependant sentir à nouveau la douleur sous-jacente de la trahison. Itachi sembla se reprendre et redevenir neutre, ce changement d'expression perturba Kisame, on aurait dit un masque que l'autre aurait enfilé, redevenant comme il l'était avec les autres, froid et distant. Alors c'était ça ? Il décidait de se fermer complètement à lui maintenant ?

-Où est-on ? Demanda le brun d'une voix qui, malgré sa volonté de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, demeurait acerbe.

Le plus vieux le toisa un instant, décidant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa « peine » d'être ainsi ignoré.

-Dans une de nos bases. Inutile de regarder ton identificateur comme ça, on en a piraté le traceur….qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir désactivé, vous auriez dû l'enlever…répondit l'étudiant d'une voix blanche, soudain emplit d'une angoisse nouvelle à l'idée que son père puisse…

-On peut pas te l'enlever, gamin. Déclara une voix qu'il lui semblait bien avoir déjà entendu. A moins de vouloir t'électrocuter à mort, tu devrais savoir qu'un tiers peut pas retirer l'identificateur d'un autre type…

Kisame tourna la tête, avisant le nouvel arrivant, le dénommé Kakuzu, dont le visage était toujours partiellement dissimulé. Itachi laissa glisser son regard vers lui, faisant bien attention de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise :

-Qu'est ce que vous…

-C'est sans importance, le coupa l'autre personne qui venait à son tour d'entrer. Je suis content de te revoir, Uchiwa san.

Ce dernier reconnut alors Nagato, le type qui était partit avec Deidara au Capitole. L'homme aux cheveux rouge le regardait avec ce même regard pénétrant et étrange que la dernière fois, Itachi soutint son regard sans broncher. Nagato finit par sourire légèrement et cesser son manège.

-Comme tu as pus le constater, Uchiwa san, tu es nôtre otage, ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'informer de nos revendications, sache juste que tu ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps et que nous n'avons à priori pas l'intention de te faire de mal. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, surtout envers les enfants…à moins bien sûr qu'ils ne tentent des choses stupides…

Itachi se contenta de le fixer, neutre, oui…il n'avait qu'à faire comme il en avait l'habitude…comme si de rien n'était. Les deux hommes sortirent après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Kisame qui leur emboîta le pas.

Le brun se rassit sur le lit, abattu, pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait à détacher ses pensées de la crainte qu'ils n'aient pas bien désactivé le dispositif de traçage ? Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas l'envie de s'évader, il voyait tout ça avec une distance effarante, comme dans un rêve flou. Pourquoi avait-il peur à propos de cette histoire de traçage ? Il savait que son père en avait les codes, si il parvenait à le localiser, l'occasion de coincer des membres de l'Akatsuki serait trop belle, il n'hésiterait pas à organiser une descente pour tous les tuer….« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué » pensa-t-il à cet instant….sans bien comprendre pourquoi…

* * *

Voilà voilà, je vous ai pas trop perdu dans les explications sur le pourquoi du comment ? X) Tant mieux ! Aller, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ;3


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello ! Tout va bien pour vous ? En tout cas, voici le chapitre 5 ;)

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_Il savait que son père en avait les codes, si il parvenait à le localiser, l'occasion de coincer des membres de l'Akatsuki serait trop belle, il n'hésiterait pas à organiser une descente pour tous les tuer….« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué » pensa-t-il à cet instant….sans bien comprendre pourquoi…_

Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit et Deidara pénétra dans la pièce.

-Yo, Itachi, ça fait un bail, nan ? S'exclama le blond avec ironie.

-…

-Tu ne daignes même plus m'accorder ton attention maintenant que tu connais la vérité et que tu es percé à jour ? Ça n'as pas d'importance….alors, ça fais quoi d'être emprisonné ? Tiens, on ne m'avait pas parlé d'une blessure à la joue…d'où t'as ça ? Demanda le déserteur en déposant le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté sur le sol.

-Des types qui croyaient que je t'avais balancé. Etant donné qu'ils avaient un taser, je n'ais malheureusement pas pus faire grand-chose….

-Des types qui….oh je vois. L'espace d'un instant, le blond perdit sa belle assurance, apparaissant d'un coup comme mal à l'aise. Tu...

-Je ne l'avais pas fais. Je m'inquiétais pour toi d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir et m'enfoncer un peu plus. Déclara Itachi en portant sa main à son visage dans le but de retirer le pansement encombrant.

-Je…Le blond paraissait à présent décontenancé. Je ne compte pas t'enfoncer plus…je… !

-Laisse l'Uchiwa, Deidara, ordonna Kisame d'une voix forte alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce.

Le blond obtempéra sans sourciller malgré la frustration apparente sur son visage. Le bleuté quant à lui se rassit sur sa chaise et poussa du pied le plateau vers Itachi.

-Tu ferais bien de manger, t'as quand même perdu un peu de sang tout à l'heure.

-….pourquoi j'ai saigné ? Demanda alors le brun qui ne se souvenait réellement pas du moment où sa plaie avait été rouverte.

-C'est moi qui t'es fais ça, répondit Kisame, pour que tu arrêtes de bouger…désolé, je pensais pas avoir serré si fort.

Itachi leva les yeux vers l'autre qui malgré l'air « jem'enfoutiste » qu'il semblait vouloir afficher, avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Le brun ne releva pas et se contenta de prendre le plateau pour tenter d'en absorber le contenu. Le bleuté resta à l'observer, sans parler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les dents en apercevant le large hématome sous l'œil du plus jeune. Il se demandait un peu ce qu'il foutait là…. Il était venu pour…il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là d'ailleurs, c'était pas comme si on devait surveiller ce gamin 24h sur 24…

Lorsque l'Uchiwa eut finit, il reposa le plateau au sol et se cala contre le mur, n'ayant pas l'intention de se montrer sympathique, ne parvenant pas à avaler ce que l'autre lui avait fait. Le déserteur n'aimait pas ce silence :

-Tu sais drôlement bien te battre à ce que j'ai pus voir…c'est votre « tradition familiale », c'est ça ?

-Hum…on va dire ça, répondit le brun sans conviction.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mes parents voulaient aussi que je sache me battre, pour éviter de me retrouver là où je suis maintenant. Itachi avait faillit dire « mon père » à la place de « mes parents », vraiment.

-Ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose t'arrive….

L'étudiant ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce moment, avoir peur que quelque chose lui arrive ? Comme si « il » en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui !

-J'ai dis un truc drôle ? Demanda le bleuté devant le léger sourire de l'autre.

-Ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que mon père s'en branle totalement que je sois retenu en otage ou je ne sais quoi…la seule chose qui pourrait le gêner, ce serait que ça porte atteinte à son image….

Le déserteur resta un instant sans voix, le plus jeune s'était contenté de lâcher ça comme si de rien n'était, on sentait à peine un peu d'amertume dans sa voix tandis qu'il regardait ses mains avec un pauvre sourire, comme résigné.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi…direct, c'est juste que...ça me mets hors de moi à chaque fois que des gens me disent à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir un père comme le mien…si ces personnes le voyait comme moi je le vois…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-…laisses, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, ce n'est pas…dans mes habitudes, déclara le brun avant de faire mine de se rallonger. Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? J'aimerais dormir, histoire de…

-Qu'est ce que ton père t'as fait ?! S'exclama Kisame en se levant brusquement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'emporter.

Itachi se stoppa dans son mouvement, restant quelques secondes en appuie sur son coude, pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant si il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre. Ce n'était pas que ce qu'il allait dire était compromettant, mais il faut savoir bien choisir la personne devant qui on rouvre ses blessures…

Ne voyant pas de réaction chez l'étudiant qui finit par s'allonger, lui tournant le dos, le déserteur se rassit avec un soupir, les sourcils froncés, contrarié par le fait que l'autre ne veuille rien lui dire.

-Mon père ne m'aime pas. Lâcha soudain de but en blanc le plus jeune. Il ne m'a jamais vu que comme un fils indigne…quoi que je fasse, je l'ai toujours déçu, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ses ambitions….si je sais me battre ? C'est lui qui m'as « enseigné » tout ça, prétextant de m'entrainer pour pouvoir me tabasser chaque jour, disant que je devais m'endurcir pour ensuite me frapper plus fort. Au début, je faisais tout pour qu'il puisse changer, être fier de moi...j'ai vite comprit que ça ne servait à rien et je me suis mit à le haïr, de toute mes forces.

Kisame mit du temps à saisir le sens de ces paroles, pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'imaginait pas ça possible. Certes il avait fait des recherches sur Fugaku Uchiwa, comme tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, le père du brun étant un des principaux « hommes à abattre » avec Danzo. Mais, même si il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était un type à la poigne de fer, qui ne lâchait jamais rien, il avait aussi beaucoup entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très porté sur son devoir de père et de chef de famille, s'occupant avec une application extrême des affaires traitant des sous-branches de la famille Uchiwa et de l'éducation de son fils. Itachi se faisait battre ? Le déserteur ne put s'empêcher de voir sous un œil nouveau non seulement le père de ce dernier mais également sa capacité à se battre et surtout, la pire à ses yeux, sa capacité évidente à résister à la douleur. Il promena son regard sur le corps pourtant fragile en apparence de l'autre et ne put que se demander comment il avait supporté cela étant enfant, certes lui-même avait subit des choses mais…ce n'était pas pareil, on parlait quand même du propre père du jeune homme !

-Et…ta mère ?

-…ma mère ? Elle ne faisait rien, je suppose…je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à son mari….où qu'elle se fichait de voir son fils se faire briser. Du plus longtemps que je me souvienne, elle ne m'a jamais témoigné de vraies preuves d'affect….

Itachi s'interrompit brutalement, c'était vrai ça, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir de beaucoup de moments passés avec sa mère ? Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à il y avait…..environ six ans, à son entrée en classe supérieure… Il se souvenait pourtant d'autres choses mais avait l'atroce et lancinante sensation que des éléments importants (ou non) lui échappaient. Et puis, il se remémora la raison de son énervement de plus tôt, il avait presque oublié…tellement vite…que le type à ses coté était un de ces…

-Assassins…murmura le brun pour lui-même, histoire d'appuyer sa pensée.

-Quoi ? Demanda brusquement le bleuté que le mot avait fait sortir des ses pensées.

-…..

-Itachi ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? S'exclama le déserteur en se levant pour attraper l'épaule du plus jeune et le forcer à se retourner. Il s'arrêta dans son geste, sa paume effleurant le t-shirt de l'autre en se rendant compte qu'une larme venait de couler sur la joue du brun et que son visage était crispé dans une expression de douleur, les yeux plissés et les mâchoires contractées.

Kisame s'assied alors à coté du jeune Uchiwa, posant sa main sur son bras en un geste qui se voulait apaisant mais que l'autre rejeta en se redressant pour se déplacer contre le mur, plus loin du déserteur, le visage contre ses genoux, ne voulant pas qu'on le voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Le bleuté fut peiné par ce geste, mais se contenta de soupirer et de reprendre, plus doucement :

-Itachi, pourquoi tu étais persuadé qu'on voulait…que j'allais te tuer ?

-….

-Itachi ! Réponds ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais venu pour te tuer ?!

-…c'est pas ce que vous comptez faire, de toute façon ?! S'écria le plus jeune.

-On t'a expliqué que…

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! Mon père ne fera rien ! Rien ! Vous allez me buter comme vous avez buté mon frère ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'assassins ! Hurla Itachi, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux sous la colère.

Pourquoi lui, merde ! Il s'en foutait de tout ça, il s'en foutait de son père, il pouvait bien crever ! Alors pourquoi on venait le faire chier lui ?! Il détourna la tête, irrité par sa propre sensibilité, il ne devait rien faire paraître, pas devant ces types, pas devant Kisame. Ce dernier lui saisit une épaule, le regardant avec incompréhension.

-Qu'es t ce que tu raconte Itachi ? L'Akatsuki n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de s'en « prendre » à ta famille avant !

-Arrête de dire des conneries….Souffla le brun, presque exaspéré qu'on puisse continuer à se foutre de sa gueule.

Le bleuté, posant son autre main sur sa deuxième épaule, le força à se tourner vers lui.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Nous ne savions même pas que tu avais eu un frère ! Ça ne figurait pas dans les bases de données d'ALGA !

-Qu…quoi ? Lâcha l'étudiant, soudain déboussolé. Mais…c'est pas possible…c'est…c'est ma mère qui me l'a apprit hier...

-Tu l'a apprit hier ? S'enquit le déserteur, choqué par cette annonce.

-Je…oui, ma mère s'inquiétait de savoir que j'avais fréquenté des déserteurs alors elle a….mais ça n'a aucun sens ….pourquoi ils auraient effacé Sasuke des bases de données ?

« Sasuke …» se dit Kisame, il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…mais ne parvenait pas à s'en remémorer le contexte. Il voyait bien que le plus jeune paraissait réellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça voulait donc dire que, quand Itachi avait dit être enfant unique…il ne cherchait même pas à lui mentir ?

-Mais…quand tu dis que tu l'a apprit hier…ça veut dire quoi ? Tu savais pas que ton frère était…décédé ?

-…A vrai dire, selon ce que m'a dit ma mère…j'aurais, assisté à l'assassinat de mon frère cadet, il y 6 ans et aurait développé une espèce d'amnésie post-traumatique…Je suis incapable de me souvenir de mon frère, quoi que je fasse…

Le déserteur fronça les sourcils… « Une amnésie post traumatique », hein ? C'était quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux, un peu comme la disparition totale de ce frère de la mémoire d'ALGA, on ne faisait pas disparaître quelqu'un comme ça ! Il fallait, soit un TRES sérieux niveau en piratage, que eux ne possédaient pas, dit-en passant, soit avoir un poste extrêmement élevé dans la hiérarchie, comme….responsable de la sécurité…Mais pourquoi Fugaku Uchiwa aurait fait un truc pareil ? Kisame repensa aux marque sur la nuque du jeune homme, est ce qu'il serait possible que….

-Itachi..est ce….

Le bleuté fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Nagato et le type aux cheveux verts que l'étudiant avait vu devant sa palissade. Il avait le visage découvert et Itachi comprit facilement qu'il pouvait y avoir un intérêt à dissimuler la véritable bipolarité au niveau des couleurs de peau et d'yeux de l'homme.

-Kisame, on va emmener nôtre invité dans une autre salle, histoire d'envoyer un petit message à ce cher Fugaku, annonça Nagato, impassible. Zetsu ?

-Comprit, on l'emmène. Répondit le déserteur en s'approchant d'Itachi pour le tirer par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite dans le couloir.

-Nagato…j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…ce type en a rien à foutre de son gamin.

-Hum ? Tu as su ça en lui parlant depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu devrais faire attention Kisame, on s'attache vite aux petites choses fragiles…

Le bleuté comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu et fronça les sourcils

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

-…Qu'il ne faut pas commencer à aimer des choses qu'on ne peut pas atteindre, c'est un interne Kisame, nôtre otage et le fils de cet enculé d'Uchiwa. Tu crois vraiment qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre de toi ? On doit probablement le dégouter, nous les externes qui essayons de nous faire entendre… Tu te rends compte de ça ? Arrêtes d'être plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement et d'essayer de me prendre pour un con, j'ais bien vu comment tu regardais ce gamin.

-Il a 18 ans…

-Tu avais pensé à vôtre différence d'âge ? Réveilles toi, il n'a pas grandit comme nous, il est née dans une ancienne famille, dans une autre dimension, il est l'ennemi !

-Tu…

-Ça suffit ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Tu te prends pour qui tout d'un coup ?! Tu es peut être comme un frère pour moi…mais ça ne te donnes pas le droit de discuter mes ordres, juste parce que tu t'es entiché d'un putain d'Uchiwa ! Maintenant va à la salle principale et fait tout boulot !

Kisame sentit ses muscles se crisper, il…avait vraiment envie de le frapper, là tout de suite. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Nagato, là n'était pas la question, il n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles sur Itachi, il ne savait rien de ce que ce gamin avait vécut…. Il finit cependant par se résigner, ils n'allaient de toute façon pas lui faire grand-chose et son implication envenimerait les choses. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et lourd de sens avant de tourner les talons.

Itachi fut trainé jusqu'à une autre pièce, les couloirs étaient nus et un peu glauques à la lumière des néons, il ne pourrait rien reconnaître, même en tentant de se barrer maintenant… L'homme devant lui émit un petit rire en ouvrant une porte sur sa droite :

-Pas la peine d'essayer de trouver une issue, Uchiwa…Y'en a pas.

-…

Le déserteur haussa les épaules en continuant de sourire avant de faire entrer le jeune homme dans la pièce, le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de celle-ci, avant de le menotter au siège. Arrivèrent deux autres personnes, le dénommé Kakuzu et Nagato. Itachi se contenta de les regarder avec indifférence, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

-Et bien Itachi, tu me parais bien courageux, un peu trop pour être crédible si tu veux mon avis…Lâcha l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant…même si j'imagine que si et que c'est la dernière de tes préoccupations…mais il se trouve que ton père a fait de nombreuses choses nous ayant déplus.

Le brun fut tenté de répondre « Ah, vous aussi ? » mais décida de se taire, n'ayant aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Nagato plissa les yeux devant sont silence désintéressé mais ne montra aucun signe d'irritation. Il attrapa une deuxième chaise appuyé contre un mur et s'installa en face du plus jeune.

-Tu as déjà vu des films datant d'avant la grande guerre Itachi ? J'aimes bien ce genre d'ambiance, c'était très cliché à l'époque…je crois que ton père en est friand aussi…puisqu'il ne se prive jamais de torturer des « externes », dans ce genre de lieu…sinistre ?

-….

-Tu compte garder le silence gamin ? Grogna Kakuzu, appuyé à la porte, visiblement ennuyé de se trouver là.

-Laisse Kakuzu, moi je trouve ça marrant, il est drôlement bien entrainé ce gosse ! S'exclama Zetsu

-Entrainé ? C'est vrai ce qu'il dit Itachi ? Tu as été entrainé pour ça ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance de toute façon…Tu aimes bien Kisame, non ?

-…

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi, et ça m'ennuie…tu ne voudrais pas nous dire ici à quel point tu nous méprise ? Je sens que ça te brûle les lèvres de te retenir de nous cracher au visage… Je me demande ce qui t'attire chez lui…le côté « hors la loi » peut être ? L'interdit t'excite ? Où alors c'est son apparence qui t'intrigue ? Tu veux peut être savoir pourquoi il a la peau bleue, pourquoi Zetsu a les cheveux verts et la peau bicolore ?

-…

-Nagato…On a pas que ça à faire, abrèges ! S'exclama l'homme contre la porte.

-C'est pas la peine, répondit Zetsu. Tu vois bien qu'il est lancé, la misère du monde, tout ça…il adore leur rappeler tout ça avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, ce doit être son côté artiste….

-Artiste mon cul ouais…J'appelle ça être un chieur de première, mégalo sur les bords, à la limite.

-Tu sais que ton père, en tant que haut « fonctionnaire » a également des pouvoirs sur d'autre structures que la sécurité, n'est ce pas ? Reprit Nagato, imperturbable. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du bloc 73 ?

-…C'est une prison ? Demanda froidement le brun, fatigué du monologue de son interlocuteur.

-Tu y es presque, mais c'est légèrement différent. C'est un centre d'expérimentations, menées sur les êtres humains… Il se trouve que nous étions des sujets d'expérience, dans ce centre….

Itachi ne réagit pas mais fut vivement secoué, intérieurement, une sorte de blanc se forma dans son esprit…un centre d'expérimentation…sur les humains ?! Comment….comment pouvait-on faire des trucs pareils ?! Et son père…son père était au courant, supervisait peut être même ? Il eut un léger vertige, rien ne devrait l'étonner venant de lui mais…à ce point ?! Comment pouvait-on mépriser les autres à ce point ? Nagato observait avec attention la possible réaction de son prisonnier mais fut surprit et un peu frustré de constater qu'il n'en était rien.

-Ba, j'imagine que, même si tu n'étais pas au courant, ça ne t'atteins pas plus que ça ? Tu n'es pas très concerné finalement, tu n'étais même pas né lorsque ça a commencé….Etrangement je pensais que ça t'atteindrais un peu, vu que ça concerne au moins Kisame….Il faut croire que tu t'en fous aussi non ? Ajouta le déserteur d'un ton acide.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il avait décidé de conserver son masque jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était évident que ça l'affectait, Kisame victime d'expériences ? C'était probablement ce qui l'énervait le plus, il détestait tellement son père que s'en était douloureux. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et vit que, malgré sa façade, son regard était devenu plus dur. Soudain, le déserteur le frappa en plein visage, lui faisant violemment tourner la tête. L'étudiant ne s'y attendait pas, perdu dans ses réflexions, et s'était légèrement mordue la langue. Il cracha par terre un mélange de salive et d'hémoglobine, ça n'était pas si douloureux. Itachi planta à nouveau son regard dans les pupilles grises du déserteur, d'un air de défi. Il vit avec surprise que ce dernier avait à présent une….caméra ? Dans les mains.

-Oh, excuse moi pour ce petit coup de sang, ça m'arrive de temps en temps…Passons, tu as l'air de connaître cet appareil ? J'en suis étonné, c'est un peu ancien maintenant…mais ici on aime bien les choses anciennes…j'aimerais faire un petit film pour ton père, histoire de le motiver à accepter nos conditions…ça te dit ?

-C'est pas comme si quoique ce soit pouvait le motiver…

-Il est vachement défaitiste le gamin, lâcha Zetsu avec un petit rire. J'vois pas pourquoi l'Uchiwa ferait rien….

-Peut être que c'est comme ça dans les anciennes familles…ils ne se préoccupent peut être pas les uns des autres…alors c'est comme ça….Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, hein Itachi, d'être ignoré toute sa vie ? Demanda alors Nagato, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, visiblement satisfait d'avoir mit la main sur quelque chose, ayant même l'air d'avoir oublié sa caméra.

Le brun sentit ses doigts trembler dans ses menottes. Qu'est ce que ça faisait ? Mal, ça faisait mal, c'était une brûlure dont chacune des paroles de son père en grattaient la cicatrice.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être des fils de pute qui prétendent vouloir changer le monde en tuant des gens, répliqua alors le plus jeune, acerbe.

Il n'avait pas voulut dire ça, mais la colère était trop grande, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à rester maître de lui-même si l'autre continuait à lui parler de son père. Ce ne fut pas Nagato qui bougea, il reçut cette fois-ci un coup de poing de Zetsu, qui était visiblement plus susceptible. La chaise tomba au sol, Itachi avec.

-Tch…sale gamin arrogant, grinça l'homme aux cheveux verts, tu crois pouvoir nous traiter comme tu veux ? T'es pas en position de dire quoique ce soit de travers là…

-Zetsu, fermes ta gueule et remets cette putain de chaise debout, vous me faîte perdre mon temps…Grogna Kakuzu avant de se résoudre à remettre lui-même la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, la soulevant sans aucune peine. On s'en sort pas là…vous voyez pas que ce gamin a surement été formaté pour ce genre de conneries ?

-Si tu le dis…répondit Zetsu en souriant.

Nagato coula un regard vers Itachi qui fixait le mur, l'autre devait avoir raison, l'Uchiwa ne réagirait pas, pas à moins d'être beaucoup plus amoché que ça et ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se le permettre…a moins que…

« Les membres du groupe affilés au programme DZ sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle principale, je répète…. »

Les trois déserteurs levèrent la tête vers les hauts parleurs avant de lancer un coup d'œil aux autres, Kakuzu sortit le premier, Zetsu sur ses pas.

-Je suis désolé Itachi, il semblerait que nous soyons obligés de renoncer à tout ça, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçut ? Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour te ramener dans ta cellule…j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter à nouveau…

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Itachi seul, assit sur sa chaise, les mains toujours menottées et attachées à son siège. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas put le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps, il détestait ceux qui essayait de s'insinuer dans son esprit de la sorte. Il se posait beaucoup de question à présent, à propos de ce que l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui avait révélé au sujet des expériences. Il voulait en parler à Kisame d'un coté mais se disait que ce ne serait surement pas adapté, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas et étaient….ennemis ?

En quelque sorte. Le brun n'en pouvait plus de ça, il n'avait pas choisit d'être un Uchiwa, si il avait rencontré le bleuté autrement…aurait-il pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux ? Enfin, il ne savait même pas ce que pensait le déserteur. Il se trouva soudainement stupide, putain, il était pris en otage là, c'était pas le moment ! Il redressa tout à coup vivement la tête, ayant entendu la porte grincer doucement, ce devait être la personne désignée pour le ramener… Il entra donc un homme à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux longs et noirs, il avait des yeux...jaunes ? « Une victime des expériences ? » se dit l'étudiant. Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta devant lui et le fixa avec attention, avant de lui offrir un sourire un peu effrayant :

-Et bien Itachi…Commença t-il d'une voix traînante, tu as beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Itachi qui s'était raidit, méfiant.

L'autre laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de s'approcher plus près et de saisir le menton du plus jeune, lui faisant tourner la tête pour mieux l'observer. Le brun frissonna au contact de la main froide et ne put s'empêcher de tirer violemment sur ses menottes, par réflexe. Il tenta de se soustraire aux doigts sur son visage mais l'homme avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait et il ne put bouger sa tête.

-Tu t'es merveilleusement développé à ce que je vois….

-Qu…quoi ? Arrêtez ça !

Le déserteur de prêtait pas attention aux gesticulations du jeune Uchiwa et le contourna pour se placer derrière lui et, agrippant ses cheveux d'un geste vif, lui fit pencher la tête en avant sans ménagement. Cette fois-ci le brun se débattit avec plus de véhémence, tirant sur ses entraves au point de se faire vraiment mal. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche ! Il sentit à nouveau la main sur sa peau, au niveau de sa nuque, caressant la base de celle-ci pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer et de le lâcher. Itachi sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, qu'est ce que ce type cherchait au juste ?!

-Je m'appelle Orochimaru…même si je doute que ça t'aides beaucoup de l'apprendre. C'est moi qui ai mené les recherches principales concernant ta famille. Il se trouve que je suis une sorte de « spécialiste » en termes d'anciennes familles…vous êtes si fascinants…

-….vous aussi avez été au bloc 73 ? Demanda l'étudiant, désireux de lui faire changer de sujet.

Le déserteur parut un peu surprit, avant de reprendre un sourire amusé :

-Disons que, je n'y étais pas en temps que sujet…mais, étant donné que tout est susceptible de faire avancer la science, j'ais pratiqué quelques tests sur mon propre métabolisme…enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis très heureux de voir que tout va bien, avec toi, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

-Comment ça, que tout va bien ?

-Tu es bien loquace tout à coup, fit remarquer Orochimaru, toujours tout sourire, esquivant la question. Oh, mais je vois qu'ils n'ont pas put s'empêcher de t'abimer… ils sont irrécupérable, pauvre petite chose…

A la grande horreur du plus jeune, l'autre posa ses doigts sur sa gorge, palpant les marques violacées avant de venir appuyer sur le bandage qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

-C'est encore douloureux ? Kisame a vraiment beaucoup trop de force, c'est à cause des modifications génétiques qu'il a subit tout ça…ce doit être très compliqué pour lui de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un partenaire de lit, souffla le déserteur avec un sourire malsain, presque pour lui-même.

L'étudiant ne releva pas le monologue de l'autre, voulant juste qu'il arrête de le toucher et qu'il dégage ! Ça lui donnait la nausée, il commençait à vraiment se sentir mal, il préférait vraiment qu'on le frappe plutôt que de devoir supporter ce genre de contact ! Orochimaru avait relevé les yeux vers son visage et approcha à présent sa main de son menton. Itachi tourna la tête, tirant toujours sur le fer qui l'entravait, vainement. Le plus vieux arrêta son geste devant cette réaction avant de sourire, moqueur :

-Tu as du sang sur le menton, déclara le déserteur, comme pour se justifier. Ta lèvre a du se rouvrir…

Le jeune homme eut un moment de flottement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du goût du sang dans sa bouche suite au coup de Zetsu. Le déserteur profita du trouble de l'étudiant pour passer sa langue sous la bouche de se dernier, recueillant ainsi le peu d'hémoglobine qui s'y trouvait, avant de remonter vers la joue. Le jeune Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux et essaya à nouveau de se dégager, sa tête étant à nouveau bloquée par la poigne de l'autre, il tenta à nouveau de retirer ses mains de ses entraves, se brûlant la peau contre l'acier au passage dans ce geste désespéré. Orochimaru cessa son manège et se recula, visiblement satisfait, avant de lancer, d'un ton énigmatique :

-Dis moi Itachi, tu n'as jamais tenté de retirer ton identificateur n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr que non…enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit n'est ce pas ? A propos des choses qui sont mieux comme elles sont…ce bracelet ne devrait pas bouger, du moins pour le moment.

L'interpellé ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre voulait dire et s'en fichait, il était dégouté par l'individu en face de lui et se sentait sale à présent, d'avoir été touché par ces doigts…et pire…il se sentait, humilié aussi…d'avoir été aussi impuissant.

Un type aux cheveux gris en queue de cheval portant des lunettes vint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard et le ramena dans sa cellule où il lui retira ses menottes. Itachi constata qu'il s'était méchamment abimé ses poignets la peau de la base de ses mains, qu'il avait éraflée, écorché et un peu brûlée en se débattant.

_« tu n'as jamais retiré ton identificateur n'est ce pas ? »_

Tiens ?

_« ce bracelet ne devrait pas bouger. »_

Le jeune homme avisa son identificateur, fine bande métallique et son écran noir. Il…n'avait jamais pensé à le retirer…pourtant, bien que ça n'ait pas toujours été le cas, on pouvait le faire à présent. Le brun approcha sa main gauche du bracelet, hésitant à poser ses doigts dessus. Cette chose était tout le temps avec lui, alors il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il pouvait l'enlever, enfin, ce qui se passerait s'il il le faisait, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Il le saisit, passant l'index et le majeur en dessous pour tirer sur la lanière qui résista. L'étudiant fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle solidité, il tira plus fort. Itachi entendit un léger grésillement et sentit un léger engourdissement dans son bras gauche, une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout devint blanc.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ^^ Je vous dit à très bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut les gens ! ^^ Voici le chapitre 6 avec un peu d'émotions (il en faut bien dans ce monde de brute X')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La réunion venait de s'achever et Kisame se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant, ça l'avait fatigué, il savait bien que toute cette organisation millimétrée était indispensable mais ça restait épuisant. Il n'avait, habituellement, aucun souci de concentration, même si il préférait l'action à la théorie, mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées restaient rivées sur autre chose. Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'image du jeune Uchiwa.

Plus il avait l'occasion de le côtoyer, plus il se rendait compte de la fragilité du plus jeune, apprendre qu'il avait à ce point rejeter par son père l'avait réellement bouleversé. Il savait bien qu'il était un type un peu rude mais pas insensible, l'étudiant avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, son masque d'indifférence se fissurait de temps en temps et laissait apparaitre un jeune homme sincère au caractère bien trempé.

Le bleuté sourit à cette pensée, se sachant attiré par l'autre, à son grand regret. Pourquoi du regret ? C'était assez évident, leur position ne permettait aucun rapprochement, même si le brun l'avait voulut également, car, pour le déserteur, il était bien évidemment impossible que son attachement soit réciproque. Il soupira et secoua la tête, il allait falloir qu'il passe à autre chose, rapidement. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, il aperçut Zetsu qui sortait d'une pièce adjacente, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

-Zetsu ! S'exclama le bleuté en s'approchant de son camarade.

-Tiens, répondit l'autre avec un sourire, ça a été c'te réunion ?

-Mouais, on pense être arrivé à un accord avec les externes du nord de la ville, qu'est ce que tu fous là au fait ? J'pensais que tu devais être avec Nagato…

-Hum…ba oui, il est là, mais je commençais à saturer avec le programme DZ, tu sais, pour s'occuper du cas de Danzo et tout ça…j'avais besoin d'une clope ! Excuse d'ailleurs, on t'a pas convoqué, mais s'était parce que le boss a jugé que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des externes pour le moment, il te briefera plus tard…. T'en veux une ? Demanda subitement le déserteur alors qu'il venait de porter une cigarette allumée à ses lèvres, tendant le paquet vers Kisame.

-Nan, pas maintenant, c'est sympa…et pour le gamin ?

-Hein ? Ah ouais, l'Uchiwa, ba tu sais bien comment il est Nagato, il a essayé de lui mettre les idées à l'envers, mais il est sacrément coriace le gosse…d'ailleurs j'ai pas put m'empêcher de lui foutre un pain, ajouta Zetsu en haussant les épaules, faut bien leur apprendre la vie à ces connards d'internes, tu m'e….Wow !

L'autre déserteur venait de l'attraper par le col pour le plaquer au mur. L'homme aux cheveux verts sourit légèrement, il avait eu le souffle coupé, ce mec et sa force de malade…quelle saloperie…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe sharky ? Railla Zetsu malgré sa position plus que délicate, t'aime pas qu'on touche à tes affaires peut être ?

Le bleuté resserra sa prise à l'entente de ce surnom stupide mais plus encore à la deuxième partie de la phrase, l'autre ne savait rien !

-C'est le fait que tu débite des conneries qui m'énerve, grogna le bleuté avec hargne…ce gosse a surement autant souffert que nous, alors le minimum que tu peux faire, c'est de le considérer avec un peu de respect !

Zetsu changea d'expression, devenant plus sérieux à ces paroles :

-Excuse moi d'avoir du mal à respecter le fils du type qui a contribué à nous faire ça, je suis pas un gars très indulgent.

Kisame le lâcha, se détournant subitement.

-Hey, lança Zetsu, tu sais bien que t'es mon frère, comme les autres, ça m'inquiète de te voir t'attacher à ce gamin, il est peut être pas comme son père, mais ça l'empêche pas de nous voir comme des criminels. Il nous déteste, parce qu'on est des externes, parce qu'on est des déserteurs, on est des monstres pour lui….En plus Kisame, moi, même si je peux pas saquer les gars comme lui, j'suis quand même pas très regardant quand il s'agit de mes camarades. Ton comportement vis-à-vis de l'Uchiwa, ça commence à gêner les autres…

Le bleuté se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et commença à s'éloigner, il savait bien tout ça, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait passer à autre chose.

-Au fait Kisame, il faut quand même que tu l'emmène se doucher et tout, j'crois qu'Orochimaru où Kabuto devait le ramener dans sa cellule alors il doit….Kisame ?!

Le bleuté était déjà partit d'un pas rapide, « Nagato…espèce d'enfoiré ! » songea t-il, le chef de l'Akatsuki avait délibérément envoyé Orochimaru auprès du jeune Uchiwa. Ce type…le déserteur ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était tellement malsain ! Notamment par son goût pour les jeunes hommes, un goût très malvenu d'ailleurs, même s'il n'était pas très poussé. Nagato n'ayant pu obtenir de satisfaction avec Itachi (d'après ce que lui avait dit Zetsu), il avait envoyé ce serpent traumatiser le plus jeune ? Ça n'étonnerait même pas Kisame, qui espérait vraiment que rien n'était arrivé au brun, faisant voler sa résolution de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'y pensait plus, il voulait juste, dans la panique qui mordait son ventre, protéger Itachi, désespérément.

Ouvrant la porte de la cellule de l'Uchiwa après avoir constaté qu'il n'était plus dans la salle « d'interrogatoire », le déserteur blêmit en voyant le corps inerte sur le sol blanc, les cheveux noirs épars sur le sol, quelques mèches cachant le visage du brun. Il s'agenouilla précipitamment auprès du plus jeune, le prenant dans ses bras pour plaquer sa joue contre sa poitrine, respirant à nouveau en entendant les battements doux du cœur d'Itachi.

Se redressant, il fit un rapide topo de l'état physique de l'autre, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été trop violenté, ce qui ne rassura qu'à moitié le déserteur, inquiet de ce qu'aurait put lui dire Orochimaru. Il vit tout de même que le coup de Zetsu avait du lui rouvrir l'intérieur des lèvres, il y avait de petites traces de sang séché sur le dessous de la bouche. Perdu dans ses observations, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur le reste du visage du plus jeune, si détendu, comme pendant la nuit où ils avaient, par la force des choses, dormis ensemble, il était si…beau comme ça.

Il ne put également que, non sans amertume, noter la différence de taille entre eux, sa main enveloppant largement l'épaule du brun. Il serait si facile à briser….Kisame fronça les sourcils, il devait se reprendre et arrêter de penser à tout ça. Par mesure de sécurité, il souleva avec une facilité déconcertante le corps inconscient pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Itachi émergea tôt le lendemain matin, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Où…où était-il ? Des rideaux blancs entouraient l'espace autour de son lit, un lit d'hôpital, il vit qu'il avait des sortes de capteur sur la poitrine. Il haussa les sourcils, l'esprit un peu embrumé, on ne branchait pas ces trucs à l'identificateur d'habitude ? Ah oui….les déserteurs n'en n'ont pas…Il se rappelait juste avoir…essayé de retirer son bracelet et…c'était tout. Le brun se sentait faible, complètement vidé, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, incapable de bouger pour le moment, extrêmement perturbé par sa perte de connaissance. Il se remémora ensuite la « conversation » qu'il avait eu avec Nagato, puis….Orochimaru. Il frissonna violement au souvenir du dernier, tout son corps semblant secoué de dégoût.

-Tu es réveillé petit ? S'éleva une voix féminine.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit alors une femme vêtue d'un haut de kimono vert, avec deux couettes blondes dans le dos, écarter doucement les rideaux pour s'approcher de son lit. Elle avait un regard doux et déterminé. Elle avait un étrange appareil autour du cou, Itachi crut se rappeler avoir vu, en histoire de la civilisation, que cela s'appelait un stéthoscope.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle en avisant les données sur les écrans à ses cotés.

-Je…pas trop mal…que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea l'Uchiwa d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-Et bien….d'après les données que j'ai récupéré sur ton identificateur, l'historique m'indique les symptômes d'une électrocution. Pas trop puissante, mais bien assez pour t'envoyer dans les vapes pendant près de sept heures…

-Electrocuté….souffla le jeune homme, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-….J'ai voulut retirer mon identificateur. Lâcha Itachi d'une voix blanche, réalisant que ça n'avait rien de normal.

-Ton identificateur ? Répéta le médecin, apparemment interloquée par la source du malaise de l'Uchiwa. Tu es sûr que c'est ça ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Et bien…un identificateur ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ça, nous n'en n'avons pas à l'extérieur mais on sait très bien comment ça fonctionne et comment ils sont fait. Depuis une vingtaine d'années un utilisateur peut retirer le sien sans problème, ils sont en partie fait pour ça normalement…tu permets ?

Itachi acquiesça et, après avoir mit des lunettes sur son nez, la blonde prit sa main, le brun grimaça lorsqu'elle effleura ses meurtrissures.

-Excuse moi, marmonna le médecin, j'ai préféré ne pas les bander, ce genre de brûlure guérit mieux à l'air libre….Tiens ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton dispositif n'a pas de système d'ouverture…tu as moins de vingt ans, ce n'est pas normal, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir un ancien modèle que tu ne serais pas allé changer…en plus on ne peut pas le déplacer…est ce que tu…..

-Tsunade !

L'interpellée se redressa, coupée dans ses réflexions orales.

-C'est bon j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne cris pas ici bon sang !

Et elle tourna les talons, repassant les rideaux opaques. Il l'entendit vaguement parler avec quelqu'un, mais le jeune homme était trop perturbé par son problème d'identificateur pour se concentrer dessus. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Son bracelet était obsolète ? Il leva son poignet en face de ses yeux noirs, l'observant comme un objet devenu inconnu voir hostile. Ça ne l'étonnait presque plus, il lui arrivait tellement de merdes ces temps-ci qu'un peu plus où un peu moins… Sa joue le lançait un peu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas enflée, c'était ses mains qui le faisaient souffrir. Cette douleur lui rappelait la véritable torture mentale que lui avait infligée le déserteur aux cheveux noirs.

-Itachi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, Kisame venait de franchir le rideau et le regardait avec un air grave, ses yeux obscurcit par quelques sombres pensées, probablement. Le déserteur ressentit, non sans une pointe de colère contre lui, de la peine en voyant le plus jeune sur ce matelas. Il saisit une chaise sur le coté et s'installa près du lit.

-Tu vas bien ? Finit-il par demander.

-…Oui, ça peut aller. Répondit le brun, reprenant avec peine son masque d'indifférence par un ton neutre, ce qui fit tiquer le bleuté, il n'avait pas confiance ?

-Qui t'a reconduit dans ta cellule ? S'enquit soudain le déserteur, presque agressif.

-….Itachi baissa les yeux, ce rappel lui secouait désagréablement l'estomac.

-Oy Itachi, réponds moi. Grogna le bleuté d'une voix grave, sentant la colère monter en lui en voyant la réaction de l'autre.

-….Un type qui s'appelle Orochimaru est venu…Murmura l'étudiant, presque péniblement.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fais quelque chose ?

-Non. Mentit le brun, se voulant plus froid encore. Il ne voulait pas laisser voir ses blessures, quelles quelle soient, alors il devait mettre de la distance avec l'autre, toujours plus, pour se protéger. Il voulait faire confiance au bleuté mais s'en sentait incapable….alors il fuyait, comme toujours.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Siffla le déserteur, la mine sombre, contrarié par le mutisme du jeune Uchiwa, pourquoi est ce qu'il lui mentait ?!

-Non. Répéta Itachi, sa voix tremblait un peu, il n'allait pas réussir à supporter ça, il n'allait pas réussir à contenir ses émotions si ça continuait. C'était trop, il ne voulait pas que le bleuté le voit craquer de nouveau.

Le déserteur fulminait intérieurement, il avait envie de secouer le plus jeune pour le forcer à lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait une rage sourde bouillir en lui, autant envers Nagato qu'envers Orochimaru et même Itachi.

-Tu mens Itachi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a…

-Les expériences. Lâcha précipitamment le plus jeune, paniqué par sa perte de contrôle, voulant absolument reprendre le dessus, quitte à parler d'un sujet plus atroce encore. Ils m'ont parlé du bloc 73 et des expériences….que vous avez subit…

Kisame eut soudain l'air déstabilisé, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ils lui avaient parlé de ça ? Pourquoi ? Le déserteur se sentit soudain…mal et blessé. C'était pour ça que le plus jeune ne daignait pas lui répondre ? Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était un putain de monstre ? Le bleuté pouffa d'un rire sans joie, il avait déjà du d'en rendre compte avant…

_« Il nous déteste, parce qu'on est des externes, parce qu'on est des déserteurs, on est des monstres pour lui »_

Il serra les dents, amer, alors c'était comme ça ? Il se sentait déçut et ça l'énervait encore plus. Le plus vieux se leva brutalement, désireux de s'éloigner du jeune Uchiwa. Il écarta rageusement le rideau et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Itachi se retrouva seul et sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?! Le déserteur le détestait surement à présent…sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ça le désespérait, il ne voulait pas que Kisame le déteste ! Il se dit soudain que s'était mieux comme ça, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché non ? A s'éloigner…oui…tout était mieux comme ça…tout irait bien, sans émotions, tout va toujours mieux….

Une heure et demie plus tard, Itachi avait reprit du poil de la bête et attendait qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener se laver apparemment. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Kisame qui reparut, il lui intima froidement de le suivre, ce que fit Itachi sans un mot.

Le déserteur sentait le tabac et il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux hommes. Le brun se mordit la lèvre un instant, il avait donc bien perdu l'autre…quelque chose se tordait en lui à cette pensée, douloureusement, il fallait juste….qu'il arrête d'y penser, c'était un quasi inconnu…rien de bien grave au fond, du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre visiblement inoccupée, la base souterraine ressemblant vaguement à un hôtel où un dortoir. Cette chambre était reliée à une salle d'eau privée dans laquelle Itachi entra, poussant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer sous l'eau, essayant de se détendre sous le jet de liquide chaud. Il fit mousser le gel douche à sa disposition avant de se savonner avec, tâchant de le penser à rien, bien que ce soit compliqué, trop compliqué.

Il sentit ses yeux larmoyer, maintenant qu'il était seul, et que l'eau pouvait tout emporter, il se laissa aller à pleurer, étouffant des sanglots en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. C'était trop, tout était trop, il n'en pouvait plus, sa rencontre avec le bleuté, son frère, son kidnapping, le moment avec Nagato et Orochimaru, son bracelet qui déconnait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, tout ça, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça.

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha pour pouvoir enfiler le sous-vêtement propre à sa disposition et son pantalon. Itachi resta un instant se regarder dans la glace. Il faisait peine à voir, avec ses hématomes et ses traits tirés, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient par terre, le brun sentit à nouveau un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas être faible, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller comme ça, quelle honte !

Kisame resta dans la chambre, attendant que l'autre ait finit, il comptait en profiter pour se laver lui aussi, sachant qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas le temps après avoir ramené le jeune Uchiwa dans sa cellule. Pas qu'il en ai spécialement besoin, mais se doucher plusieurs fois par jour ne le dérangeait pas et ça le détendrait. Rester aussi près du plus jeune lui était insupportable, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, si c'était la colère, la rancune, la tristesse où la honte, mais c'était atroce.

Le déserteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si influencé par l'étudiant, la seule raison qu'il pouvait entrevoir le mettait hors de lui. Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, il avait essayé de se faire détester l'Uchiwa, par tout les moyens, en se remémorant ses camarades perdus à cause de Fugaku, en se remémorant les paroles de Zetsu et Nagato, en pensant aux autres externes, en pensant à ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours le besoin lancinant de protéger le plus jeune, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, empêcher les autres d'approcher ce qui lui semblait un petit être fragile. Il ressentait même…du désir à son égard. C'était…désespérant…il se désespérait d'être aussi faible et de ne pas être capable de réfréner son attirance pour l'Uchiwa.

Kisame avait retiré son sweat en attendant que l'autre sorte lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait pas donné le reste des vêtements de rechange qu'il lui avait apporté (il lui avait seulement filé un boxer). Le déserteur soupira et se leva pour prendre le t-shirt rouge et le pantalon qu'il avait posé sur le lit avant de se rendre près de la porte de la salle de bain, ayant pour idée que le brun devait toujours êtres sous la douche et qu'il n'aurait qu'à poser les fringues et à ressortir. Le bleuté ouvrit donc la porte et entra, se figeant cependant à la vision du plus jeune, à moitié dénudé, les mains agrippant le bord de l'évier, la tête penchée au-dessus du lavabo, ses cheveux mouillés dissimulant un peu son visage qui semblait crispé dans une expression douloureuse, quelques larmes mêlées à l'eau de sa chevelure gouttaient sur la céramique.

Itachi ne vit pas tout de suite que Kisame était entré, trop occupé à se maudire lui et le monde entier. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'était plus seul et releva vivement la tête, passant rageusement son avant bras sur ses yeux en reculant. Le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, ça lui faisait haïr le déserteur, qu'il soit témoin de sa faiblesse.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à la réaction de l'autre et posa les vêtements sur un tabouret à sa gauche, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, s'il devait tenter de réconforter le plus jeune ou rester indifférent. Pendant cette seconde de réflexion, il s'aperçut avec stupeur des marques que l'Uchiwa avait sur les poignets. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? D'où avait-il reçut ça ?! Le regard du bleuté s'assombrit et il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, à nouveau.

-C'est quoi ces marques sur tes mains ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Itachi sembla surprit par la question, mais se reprit rapidement et se rapprocha pour attraper le t-shirt que Kisame avait apporté, ignorant délibérément sa question. L'étudiant avait honte, il ne voulait plus faire transparaître ce qu'il ressentait, ça n'apportait….que plus de souffrance. Alors qu'il tendit la main vers le tabouret près du déserteur, celui-ci referma brusquement sa paume sur son poignet, le faisant sursauter. Le brun leva les yeux vers le plus vieux et vit son expression, il semblait furieux, malgré son calme. Le jeune Uchiwa voulut retirer son bras en reculant, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était inutile, il connaissait des façons bien plus efficaces de se dégager, mais il n'y pensait pas, il voulait que l'autre le lâche.

Kisame ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, fatigué que l'autre le fuit de cette façon, il profita de la volonté de l'autre d'aller vers l'arrière pour le pousser contre le mur derrière lui, plaquant son poignet à coté de sa tête d'une poigne de fer. Il immobilisa également l'autre avec facilité, Itachi n'ayant pas réagit, visiblement pas du tout préparé à ce revirement de situation.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?! S'exclama le bleuté.

Le plus jeune regardait avec stupeur l'autre, qui le surplombait largement de sa grande et puissante stature. Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans sa colère, il lui faisait peur, Itachi eut soudain l'impression d'être extraordinairement impuissant, piégé par les mains du déserteur, larges et fortes, un peu calleuses. Il sentit qu'il tremblait, son corps assimilait cette sensation d'être totalement dominé avec les épisodes traumatisants de son enfance, reliant la poigne de Kisame à celle de son père.

Le mutisme du jeune Uchiwa mettait le déserteur hors de lui, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, avec un seul mot résonnant dans son crâne : pourquoi ? Il refusait l'idée d'avoir pu perdre le peu de confiance que le plus jeune avait en lui avant qu'ils ne le kidnappent. Etait-ce depuis qu'il l'avait frappé ? Le bleuté serra les dents, évidemment que ça n'avait pas aidé.

Tiens ? Il se rendit compte qu'Itachi tremblait légèrement sous lui, il n'osait pas le regarder, il n'osait pas lui parler. Le plus jeune…avait peur de lui ? Kisame lâcha brutalement les bras du brun, comme s'il se fut brûlé, avant de reculer. L'autre s'effondra sur le carrelage, restant assit contre le mur.

-Je te fais peur n'est ce pas ? Tu me vois comme un monstre maintenant que tu sais pour le bloc 73 ?! Non, probablement que tu m'a toujours considéré comme un monstre finalement…c'est surement ce que je suis de toute façon, hein, Itachi !

N'arrivant pas à supporter de voir l'autre dans un si piteux état, le bleuté tourna les talons pour revenir dans la chambre.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en shootant dans le tabouret, de rage.

Itachi ne réagit même pas à cet élan de colère, qu'est ce que le bleuté venait de dire ? Ce dernier croyait que lui le voyait comme un monstre ? Mais non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Il se trompait, ça n'avait rien à voir ! Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que le déserteur croit ça.

-Non ! S'écria alors le brun en se relevant précipitamment. Ce…ce n'est pas ce que je pense !

Kisame s'arrêta net, juste avant la porte.

-….

-Je…tu m'as effrayé c'est vrai…mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois…j'ai parlé du bloc 73 mais ça n'était pas pour te rabaisser où quoique se soit !

Le déserteur se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui du plus jeune, y cherchant des réponses, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Par curiosité ? Je suis quoi pour toi du coup, une bête de foire ?

-Non ! S'exclama le brun.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas ?! S'écria Kisame avec véhémence, irrité par la tendance de l'autre à tourner autour du pot. Exprimes toi putain !

Itachi se mordit la joue, il ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait ça pour éviter de parler d'Orochimaru, parce que ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse, où du moins, montrer que tout ça l'avait affecté, il ne le voulait pas ! En voyant qu'il allait définitivement perdre le bleuté, il finit par se faire violence :

-Je voulais changer de sujet ! Je voulais que tu arrêtes d'essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé parce que…parce que…j'avais honte de ça…Finit par avouer le jeune homme, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. J'avais peur de toi tout à l'heure, parce que tu me rappelais mon père…je ne voulais pas te blesser…je…

Le murmure de l'étudiant finit par mourir dans sa gorge, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, refusant de pleurer encore, il en avait marre d'agir comme ça, il n'était pas une gamine putain ! Il se rendait misérable, c'était pitoyable, si son père voyait ça, il lui dirait surement….

-Itachi. Souffla Kisame, étonné par ces « révélations ». Réponds moi s'il te plaît, pourquoi tu avais honte ? Qu'est ce qu'Orochimaru t'as dit…ou fait ?

-Je…il m'a…il m'a parlé comme s'il me connaissait…il m'a touché et….

Il s'interrompit, c'était trop dur, ça lui retournait l'estomac de repenser au contact de la langue de l'autre sur son visage, de ses mains sur ses blessures et sur sa peau en général. Il avait été si faible, si impuissant ! Il étouffa un sanglot douloureux, il se sentait tellement mal en y repensant ! Il n'osait pas regarder le déserteur en face de lui, il aurait voulut disparaître, là, tout de suite. Soudain, il se sentit attirer contre le torse du bleuté, ce-dernier venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Son visage était posé contre sa poitrine, lui-même lui arrivant en-dessous de l'épaule, le jeune homme ne se débattit pas, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à nouveau. Il voulait profiter de cette chaleur, de cette main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

-Shh, là… murmura le déserteur, caressant doucement l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé au jeune Uchiwa ainsi, ce dernier n'avait jamais voulut le dénigrer où les mépriser, il voulait juste se protéger…

Kisame avait agit instinctivement en voyant la détresse de l'étudiant, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers lui pour refermer ses bras autour de son petit cadre, le sentant à présent palpiter contre lui, comme un petit oiseau. Il raffermit sa prise autour des flancs du brun, craignant presque de le briser en deux. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur inonder sa poitrine en sentant les mains de l'autre dans son dos. Au bout de quelques instants, la respiration du plus jeune étant redevenue paisible, le déserteur s'écarta un peu et l'entraina vers la chambre :

-Ecoute Itachi, je vais me doucher vite fait et ensuite, si tu le veux, je t'expliquerais….ce qui concerne le bloc 73…si tu désire en savoir plus bien sûr…tu m'as parlé de ton père alors…je peux bien te parler de ça.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit, un peu ailleurs, tandis que le bleuté retournait dans la salle d'eau. Le jeune Uchiwa était soulagé, il se sentait soudain plus léger, il pouvait peut être montrer ses faiblesses au déserteur, finalement…

Celui-ci tâcha de se rincer rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser l'autre seul trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, le brun était allongé sur le lit double, fixant le plafond, il avait passé les vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté, un peu trop grands et semblait plus paisible. Kisame était resté torse nu et vint s'asseoir contre la tête du lit :

-Tu veux toujours que je…

-Oui. Le coupa Itachi, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient subit, ce que lui avait subit et ce que son propre père avait cautionné.

Le déserteur le regarda avec intensité, puis tourna la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux humides, prenant une grande inspiration.

-Nagato, Kakuzu, Zetsu, moi-même et quelques autres venons du bloc 73, c'est un complexe de recherche souterrain situé à peu près sous le capitole. Des chercheurs y mènent diverses recherches, armement, médecine, etc. Cependant, ils y font aussi des recherches en génétique. Ça existait déjà avant la grande guerre, mais à un stat beaucoup moins avancé, et avec des expériences pratiquées uniquement sur des animaux et des cellules in vitro. Il y a une quarantaine d'années, les chercheurs du capitole, ayant obtenu des résultats plus que concluants sur des mammifères, ont décidé de commencer les expérimentations sur des humains. Nous sommes la troisième génération, les deux premières, des échecs successifs, tiennent en dix ans. Nous sommes ce que les gens de l'avant guerre appelaient des « bébés éprouvettes », nos « mères » étaient des externes sur lesquelles les chercheurs ont prélevé les ovaires sur lesquels ils ont ensuite effectué des modifications génétiques, sur les séquences d'ADN.

Leur objectif était de créer des supers soldats, entre autre. Les sujets devraient alors présenter une force beaucoup plus grande, une meilleure résistance aux blessures, une guérison plus rapide, une quasi invulnérabilité aux maladies, ce genre de chose….C'est pour ça que j'étais si peu affaibli lorsque j'ai prit une balle dans la cité, et que j'ai pus marcher si longtemps. Nous, la troisième génération, étions un peu leur aboutissement, nous avions déjà la majorité des caractéristiques que les scientifiques cherchaient…Ils ont alors cessé de « produire » des spécimens et ont débuté les tests.

-Les tests ? Souffla le brun, appréhendant la suite.

-Les _vraies_ expériences, sur des sujets développés. Nous avons été élevés dans des chambres stériles, vides, avec le strict minimum, jusqu'à huit ans environ. Les tests étaient divers et nous étions généralement « spécialisés » dans certains types d'expérimentation. Nagato leur a servit de cobaye pour la résistance aux maladies, ils lui injectaient les virus les plus virulents et voyaient, sans aucun traitement, combien de temps son organisme mettait à s'en débarrasser. Zetsu été destiné aux tests sur la résistance du corps aux différences de pression et de température. Kakuzu….c'était peut être le pire…c'est celui d'entre nous qui a la capacité de guérison la plus puissante, alors ils mesuraient le temps que mettait ses plaies à cicatriser, en en changeant la taille, la profondeur,….

Itachi avait pâlit, tout ça lui retournait l'estomac, comment pouvait on faire ça à des êtres humains ?! Des enfants en plus ! Ils avaient beau avoir été élevés en laboratoire, ils avaient des émotions aussi !

-Toi tu….Commença le brun d'une voix incertaine.

-Moi j'étais plus le sujet destiné au combat, on me faisait faire des combats à mort avec des « criminels » externes, en m'ajoutant des handicaps. J'ai aussi eu le droit, en minorité, à des tests de résistance contre la douleur, et à des tests similaires à ceux de Kakuzu. Lorsque j'avais onze ans, un nouveau chercheur est arrivé, il a commencé à se rapprocher de nous, à nous parler discrètement du monde extérieur, il s'appelait Jiraya. Il était différent des autres, les expériences le révoltaient et il s'engueulait souvent avec les autres. Quatre ans plus tard, il réussit à nous faire évader, avec l'aide de deux de ses collègues, Orochimaru et Tsunade. Lui mourut, abattu par des gardes, et nous avons été obligé de tuer des chercheurs et des membres de la sécurité. D'un côté, on était aveuglé par la haine envers nos bourreaux, alors ce fut un massacre. Nous ne connaissions que ça, le fait de tuer nous était devenu instinctif…..Après nôtre évasion, nous avons commencé dés que possible à les surveiller étroitement et ils ont apparemment cessé leurs expérimentations sur l'homme, Orochimaru avait piraté leur base de données et le fruit de leurs recherches avait été perdu, tout était à refaire et ils n'ont probablement pas voulut courir le risque de commettre la même erreur… Nous avons ensuite rejoins l'Akatsuki et Nagato a finit par en devenir le leader, il y a deux ans.

-….

Itachi ne savait pas quoi dire, il…n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son père ai pu….

-Oh et pour ce qui est de nos apparences, disons qu'ils se sont un peu…amusé ? Je suppose, lâcha Kisame avec un petit rire sans joie.

Il…avait eu plus de mal à ressasser tout ça qu'il n'aurait pus l'imaginer. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, c'était douloureux, très douloureux, malheureusement, cette chimère d'enfance lui avait laissé une capacité à être indifférent sur son sort proche de la monstruosité. Autant ce qui arrivait aux autres pouvait l'affecter, autant ce qui lui arrivait à lui le laissait de marbre, en ce qui concernait les mauvaises choses. Le déserteur sentit soudain l'autre se blottir contre lui, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras tandis qu'il posait son front contre son flanc. Le bleuté baissa la tête vers Itachi et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait l'air bouleversé et tentait surement, par ce geste un peu incertain, de le consoler ?

Kisame trouva cela presque attendrissant et fut très heureux de ce geste, ayant complètement oublié ses résolutions de s'éloigner du prisonnier, trop content que celui-ci s'ouvre un peu à lui…

* * *

Et c'est la fin ! La suite très bientôt ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Vous allez bien pendant ce petit week end long ? Moi c'est nickel, je peux avancer ! X) J'essaye de faire un chapitre par semaine sans bâcler, pour le moment ça va mais c'est possible qu'à un moment donné ce soit moins fréquent, même si je suis très inspirée et que je sais déjà ce que je vais faire de nos deux amis jusqu'à la fin, que je vais essayer de faire stylée ! (prions tous XD)

Azula : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super sympa ;3 Kismae est aussi un de mes personnages préféré de Naruto (du coup j'étais un peu deg de le voir si peu, comme pour Hidan) mais il y a quoi, une trentaine de fic en français sur lui, et une dizaine en M ? L'injustice totale X') C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai écrit celle là, parce que le pairing m'inspire et que je compatis avec celles qui l'aiment aussi :3 En tout cas c'était super gentil de me dire tout ça ! Et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire ;)

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 7

Warning : lime !

* * *

_Le bleuté baissa la tête vers Itachi et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait l'air bouleversé et tentait surement, par ce geste un peu incertain, de le consoler. Kisame trouva cela presque attendrissant et fut très heureux de ce geste, ayant complètement oublié ses résolutions de s'éloigner du prisonnier, trop content que celui-ci s'ouvre un peu à lui…._

-C'est…horrible, murmura le jeune Uchiwa, ce qu'ils vous ont fait…je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer qu'ils étaient capable de ça…de choses si atroces…

-C'est vrai que c'est un niveau assez élevé de barbarisme…mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fait des choses horribles tu sais…On a aussi notre part de morts et de mutilés sur le dos. Lâcha le déserteur d'un ton plus sombre.

Itachi se redressa et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur derrière eux, pensif, il se frotta machinalement les poignets et repensa d'un coup à la raison de ces brûlures. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, les attouchements d'Orochimaru l'avaient traumatisé. Le déserteur coula son regard vers son voisin et constata avec une pointe de colère et de peine que ce dernier n'arrivait visiblement pas, à raison, à se débarrasser du profond malaise que devait lui avoir fait ressentir l'ancien scientifique.

Kisame fronça les sourcils et, après un instant de réflexion, tira le plus jeune en face de lui sous le regard interrogateur de ce dernier. Il prit les mains du brun entre ses doigts, notant au passage, avec fascination, le contraste frappant entre la couleur de leur peau et la différence de taille. Itachi ne broncha pas, laissant l'autre faire, il se sentait bien, le contact avec le déserteur n'avait rien à voir avec celui des autres, c'était doux et agréable, il n'éprouvait pas spécialement la répulsion quasiment automatique qu'il ressentait avec les autres personnes.

Le bleuté effleura les brûlures sur les poignets de l'autre, manquant de grimacer devant l'absence totale de réaction du plus jeune, était-il à ce point résistant à la douleur ? Ce n'était que des brûlures bénignes, mais ça paraissait..banal pour le brun.

-Itachi, tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il

L'interpellé le regarda drôlement tout d'abord, étonné de la question, puis son regard s'adoucit et s'emplit de sincérité alors qu'il répondit :

-Je pense oui.

Kisame porta doucement la main droite du plus jeune près de ses lèvres, le brun frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du déserteur sur la peau meurtrie.

-Où ? Interrogea alors le bleuté d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé. Où ce connard a-t-il osé poser ses doigts ?

Le brun, comprenant rapidement ce que l'autre voulait dire, détourna la tête, gêné par la question, se demandant subitement si c'était vraiment une bonne idée et s'il ne faudrait pas tout arrêter, maintenant. Devant l'absence de réaction, qu'il savait bien à présent dénué de mauvaises pensées à son égard, Kisame posa une main sur la joue du jeune Uchiwa pour le faire le regarder à nouveau.

-Regarde moi, souffla t-il, où t'a-t-il touché ?

Itachi déglutit, avant de murmurer :

\- La nuque…

Le déserteur referma sa main sur le haut du bras droit du plus jeune avant de l'attirer vers lui, passant son autre main derrière son cou, à l'endroit où se trouvait les marques de brûlure, y appliquant une caresse apaisante. L'étudiant avait à demi fermé les paupières, décidant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte protectrice du plus vieux.

-La gorge…souffla-t-il.

Kisame pencha la tête vers la chair laiteuse et posa ses lèvres sur les marques violacées, avec légèreté, il devait de le faire avec toute la retenue dont-il était capable, comme si le corps sous lui avait la fragilité d'une porcelaine. Il effleura la pomme d'Adam du brun, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène en même temps, profitant de leur douceur.

-La joue…

Le déserteur prit le visage d'Itachi entre ses deux mains, lui caressant la mâchoire avec ses pouces, faisant de petits cercles sur la peau blanche. Le plus jeune rouvrit complètement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux du bleuté, ce dernier fixa un instant ses pupilles enflammées d'une lueur nouvelles dans celles de l'autre et avisa les lèvres du brun. Il les frôla des siennes, hésitant encore avant de d'embrasser réellement le plus jeune, presque avec avidité. L'étudiant ne le repoussa pas, trouvant même le contact très plaisant, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kisame. Au bout de quelques instant, celui-ci s'éloigna un peu, soudain désireux d'exprimer ses regrets quant aux blessures du plus jeune :

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire autant de mal, quand on s'est battus, murmura-t-il d'une voix teintée d'amertume….j'avais pas le choix…Et puis, le fait que tu sois si certain qu'on veuille te tuer, que je veuilles te tuer...ça m'a mit hors de moi...

Le brun se contenta de poser son front contre la clavicule du déserteur, il se sentait chaud, presque fiévreux. Il se sentait tellement apaisé par les caresses de l'autre, il lui semblait que toutes ses préoccupations étaient lointaines, perdues dans son esprit embrumé par l'appel de la chair. Le prisonnier et son « geôlier » étaient à cet instant deux êtres meurtris par leur passé, trouvant du réconfort près de l'autre, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se contentant de savourer le moment.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupire en sentant les grandes mains fortes caresser ses flancs à travers le tissu, savourant la chaleur du torse puissant sous lui. Il avait déjà couché avec une ou deux filles lors de sa période dîtes de lycée, mais n'en avait pas retiré de souvenirs mémorables. Le brun ne s'était jamais spécialement questionné sur sa préférence de genre, mais la sensation d'être « fragile » et dominé par le bleuté ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il se sentait même excité.

Kisame quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la délicatesse du corps entre ses bras, le jeune Uchiwa palpitait comme un petit oiseau contre lui, c'était d'autant plus déroutant lorsque l'on connaissait le pouvoir destructeur que renfermait les doigts fins posés dans son dos. Le déserteur se surprit à se demander comment tant de choses, aussi bonnes que mauvaises, tant de force pouvait tenir dans une telle enveloppe charnelle, dérisoire par rapport à la sienne.

Cependant, au-delà de la fascination, le désir commençait à prendre le dessus, le bleuté désirait l'autre, il voulait sentir plus de sa chair, il voulait le voir sous lui, priant pour ses attentions, il voulait l'entendre crier de plaisir, il voulait le prendre, et il sentait ce besoin grandir de plus en plus.

-Itachi…Gronda-t-il doucement avant de le faire basculer sous lui et de l'embrasser à nouveau, poussant cette fois-ci sa langue contre les lèvres tentantes, forçant presque l'entrée de la bouche du plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait à nouveau placé ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre, un peu surprit par la profondeur que prenait le baiser, il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, permettant à la langue du déserteur de s'y engouffrer, d'y chercher la sienne pour mener un ballet enflammé, passionné, que le plus vieux menait complètement. Itachi, à bout de souffle, mit fin au contact humide au bout de quelques instants, le déserteur ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour respirer, quémandant à nouveau l'accès à ses lèvres pour un autre baiser affamé. Quand ils se séparèrent pour la seconde fois, Kisame se lécha légèrement les lèvres sous les yeux mis clos du brun avant d'attraper le bas du t-shirt de se dernier, le relevant pour dévoiler les abdos toniques et le torse fin. Il promena ses larges paumes sur la chair pâle, observant avec attention la poitrine se soulever au rythme de la respiration à présent peu harmonieuse de l'étudiant. Il atteignit rapidement les mamelons rosés, les caressant du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour titiller le droit de sa langue, pinçant gentiment le gauche tandis que son autre main maintenait le plus jeune plaqué au matelas d'une pression sur son épaule.

Itachi haleta d'abord à la sensation des mains rudes et un peu calleuses contre sa peau, en particulier quand l'autre commença à toucher ses bourgeons de chair. Il gémit ensuite quand le bleuté utilisa sa langue, et le fit d'autant plus fort lorsqu'il se mit à sucer son mamelon. Le brun voulut se redresser, mettre fin à cette situation qui était…un peu trop pour lui, mais le déserteur n'était pas de cet avis et le maintint fermement contre la literie, agaçant maintenant son téton durcit avec ses dents pointus, l'effleurant juste assez pour que le jeune homme ne tremble et n'étouffe un autre gémissement avec une main contre sa bouche.

Kisame se redressa un peu, continuant tout de même de taquiner les petites bosses avec ses pouces, profitant de l'expression du brun, de ses petits soupirs, le bleuté arborait une expression satisfaite, ayant savouré les charmants gémissements du plus jeune.

-Itachi ? Souffla t-il contre le cou de l'interpellé. T'as jamais fait ça avec un mec, hein ?

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit ses joues s'enflammer, comment pouvait-il lui demander un truc pareil ?!

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça…demanda difficilement le plus jeune alors que le bleuté mordillait sa clavicule, l'empêchant toujours de se relever malgré ses faibles tentatives.

Celui-ci sourit contre sa peau devant cette pudeur soudaine, un peu moqueur :

-C'était plutôt avec des nanas que tu faisais ça, d'après le rapport…

-Quoi ? S'étouffa tout d'un coup le brun en essayant de repousser le plus vieux avec un peu plus de volonté, il y avait ça dans vos info sur moi ?!

-Shhh, lui intima le déserteur avec un petit sourire, le faisant cesser ses gesticulations avec un coup de dents plus appuyé, c'était juste des trucs courants, pas de détails sur ce que t'as fait avec ces filles…c'est juste que si t'es vierge…ça fait quand même une différence…si tu vois où je veux en venir, il faudrait être plus doux...

Itachi frémit à la voix devenue rauque du plus vieux. Ce dernier empoigna alors le haut de son pantalon et l'élastique de son boxer, dans l'intention de les retirer. Le brun se raidit d'un coup, ça…allait peut être trop vite là…

Sentant la réaction du plus jeune, Kisame stoppa net son geste, il faisait quoi là ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de personne inexpérimentée mais se rendait bien compte que c'était surement trop d'un coup pour l'étudiant, ce n'était peut être même pas ce qu'il voulait finalement ? Il devait l'effrayer un peu et puis….

_« Tu vas le blesser »_

Le regard du déserteur s'assombrit, teinté de doutes et d'une peur viscérale qui datait…de longtemps déjà…Il se décala subitement, descendant du lit dans le même mouvement, il passa sa main sur son visage, qu'est ce qu'il foutait putain ?! Le fait que le jeune Uchiwa se braque l'avait soudainement ramené à la réalité, froidement, comme si il s'était heurté à un mur. Itachi était leur otage, d'ici peu il ne le reverrait plus jamais, il était hors de question de continuer comme ça. Il était hors de question d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec le brun, au-delà du caractère trop éphémère de la relation (il ne voulait pas considérer l'autre comme une simple baise), leur différence de taille…le fait qu'il soit vierge….il allait le briser si il faisait quoi que ce soit….

-Kisame ? Appela alors Itachi, un peu confus du retournement de situation.

-Inutile…c'est inutile, souffla le déserteur pour lui-même, je suis vraiment con….

-Mais qu'est ce que….

-Je te ramène ! S'exclama le bleuté, coupant court à toute discussion qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler.

Le brun ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se produire mais obtempéra, se levant à son tour tandis que l'autre enfilait sa veste. Itachi ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu perturber le déserteur, il était déçu et…blessé, dans son for intérieur, se demandant si il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal. Ne voyant pas quoi, il décida de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peine, par réflexe sans doute.

Le trajet dans les couloirs fut silencieux, baigné dans une sorte de malaise, lorsqu'Itachi rentra dans sa cellule, le déserteur lui annonça que Deidara allait lui apporter un plateau repas puis il quitta la pièce, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Itachi, morose, s'était calé dans le coin du mur, sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, repensant à ce qui s'était passé, était-ce un accident ? Kisame lui avait parut réellement sincère…alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une réaction pareille ? Et lui ? Que ressentait-il exactement ? Est-ce que par hasard, on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour ? Etait-ce ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de bleuté ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire, son père l'avait-il rendu insensible au point qu'il ne sache même pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, se disant que de toute façon, tout ceci n'avait pas lieu d'être, il finirait soit par sortir d'ici dans deux ou trois jours, soit par être…..exécuté, dans le meilleur des cas…

_-Itachi ! Tonna Fugaku Uchiwa._

_Le petit garçon apparut presque immédiatement au panneau coulissant, il devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Il avait une attèle au poignet gauche et des bleu sur les membres ainsi que sous son œil droit. Malgré la douleur des contusions et des courbatures dont souffrait son corps, il se tenait droit, dans son kimono. L'homme toisa son fils d'un air glacial, cherchant la moindre faille dans son allure. Il se sentait le besoin de vérifier quelque chose :_

_-Assied toi._

_Sans une parole, l'héritier se mit sur ses genoux, en face du bureau bas de son père, dans la même position que ce dernier._

_-Rappelle moi ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier, concernant ton laissé-paraître. Ordonna Fugaku d'un ton sec. Regardes moi quand tu me parle !_

_-Oui père. Répondit l'enfant d'une voix inexpressive en relevant la tête. Avant-hier, vous m'avez rappelé la nécessité de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Je ne dois jamais laisser les autres savoir ce que je pense._

_-Mais encore ? Le pressa le chef de famille._

_-Je ne dois donc jamais me laisser déborder par des sentiments mal venus, je dois rester maître de moi-même en toute circonstance. Itachi semblait réciter une leçon douloureusement acquise._

_-Quel est donc l'idéal d'après toi ? Grinça le père._

_La surprise se lut un instant dans le regard du petit, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui demande son avis. Ses mains se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement, il déglutit avant de tenter :_

_-Ne pas faire attention à ce que pensent les autres et garder ses émotions pour soi-même._

_Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce lorsque le porte plume en laque de Fugaku heurta le sol. Un filet de sang coula le long du visage d'Itachi._

_-Non. Lâcha posément le père de ce dernier en se rasseyant. Tu n'a pas besoin de garder tes émotions pour toi-même, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de ne pas en avoir du tout. Tu m'entends ?_

_-Oui père, répondit le petit garçon, les yeux dans le vague, n'esquissant pas même un geste pour essuyer l'hémoglobine._

_Fugaku le regarda un instant puis, d'un geste aussi rapide que brutal, il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau pour agripper les cheveux de son fils et l'attirer à lui rudement :_

_\- Toute ces soi-disant émotions ne te seront d'aucune utilité, siffla t-il d'un ton acide, l'amour, l'affection où l'amitié ne feront que te conduire à ta perte. Tu n'en as pas besoin, seuls les faibles se complaisent dans ce genre de fantasme. Tu n'es pas faible n'est ce pas ?_

_-….non, souffla le fils_

_-Répond ! S'écria Fugaku en le secouant violement. _

_-Non père !_

_-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas faible ?_

_-Parce que je suis un Uchiwa._

_-Exactement. Maintenant hors de ma vue ! Ordonna le chef de famille en jetant brutalement Itachi sur le sol._

_Il se releva sans dire un mot et sortit de la pièce, passant devant sa mère sans un regard, préférant fixer le sol et ne penser à rien, c'était toujours moins douloureux….au fond, son père devait avoir raison, ressentir…était douloureux._

Itachi fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, il leva la tête et vit Deidara entrer, un plateau dans les mains avant de refermer derrière lui. Le blond lui lança un regard étrange et posa le plateau sur le lit, s'asseyant ensuite en face du prisonnier.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda alors le déserteur, les yeux baissé sur le faux identificateur à son poignet qu'il tripotait machinalement.

Itachi le considéra un instant, étonné par une telle question, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Et surtout, est ce que c'était du sarcasme ? Pourtant, ça ressemblait à une vraie question… Le jeune Uchiwa tendit une main vers l'assiette de pâtes :

-….j'imagines que ça pourrait être mieux.

-Ouais, j'pense aussi, répondit le blond avec un sourire ironique, sans lever les yeux.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant qu'Itachi mangeait, lorsqu'il eut finit, le silence sembla sortir Deidara de sa rêverie et il redressa la tête vers le brun :

-Tu te demande où est Kisame ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit Itachi, tachant de rester le plus neutre et le plus distant possible, c'était difficile, parce qu'il mentait.

-J'crois qu'il est parti aux putes. Lâcha le jeune homme d'un air détaché, non sans un regard en coin à Itachi, guettant une réaction.

Il fut déçu cependant, car l'autre ne réagit pas, se contentant de se caler à nouveau contre le mur. En réalité, cette annonce avait fait claquer quelque chose dans la poitrine du prisonnier, parti aux putes, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il était censé comprendre ? Est-ce que le bleuté n'avait été attiré que par l'idée de le baiser ? Le fait que le brun soit vierge l'avait-il contrarié ? Une voix au fond de lui lui disait que ce n'était surement pas ça, qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison. Cependant, Itachi resta sourd à cette voix là, préférant celles qui lui susurraient que de toute façon ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait surement été qu'une distraction pour Kisame, se confortant ainsi dans la souffrance et la froideur, des choses auxquelles il était habitué et qu'il comprenait.

-Tu sais, il a l'air sympa comme ça, mais faut pas trop s'y fier, il a buté beaucoup de mec….

-…

-Tch, tu peux toujours m'ignorer, j'ai l'habitude maintenant…ça me dérange pas de parler tout seul. J'ai apprit que t'avais un frère, non ? Enfin, que t'avais eu un frère, comment il s'appelait….Sasuke ?

Le brun se raidit, Kisame avait dit ça aux autres ? Pas que ça ai vraiment de l'importance….mais, il avait espéré…autre chose…de la discrétion quant à sa vie privée surement ?

-Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Répondit froidement le jeune Uchiwa.

-Je sais bien, c'est un peu bizarre nan ? Même moi je me souviens pas avoir vu ce genre de truc dans ton dossier, concernant une tentative, réussit, de meurtre contre la famille Uchiwa…m'enfin, c'était surement une mission importante, ils ont due en effacer les traces…

-On ?

-Les dirigeants quoi, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'ils ont dû faire une mission pour prouver leur fiabilité, Kisame et les autres…C'était quand déjà ? Il y a six où cinq ans ? Je crois que c'était une opération cruciale alors peut être que… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir…

Oui, Itachi voyait très bien où l'autre voulait en venir, trop bien d'ailleurs, six ans….ça correspondait avec le meurtre de Sasuke… Et Deidara insinuait que…ce serait l'œuvre de Kisame, Nagato et les autres ? Kisame lui avait dit ne rien savoir de son petit frère, il lui aurait mentit ? Non…il…n'aurait pas mentit pendant tout ce temps ? Ça voudrait dire que…tout ce qu'il lui avait dit….c'était des conneries ?

Il lui avait déjà mentit pour le capturer après tout alors…pourquoi pas ici ?

-Itachi ? Appela plus doucement le blond. Je voulais…je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé…

L'interpellé mit un instant pour réagir, interrompu dans la création de la spirale de questionnement dans laquelle il s'enfonçait :

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, comme hébété.

-Je te dis que je suis désolé, répéta Deidara, visiblement gêné et un peu agacé.

-Pourquoi tu….serais désolé ?

-Euh…commença le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est-à-dire que…t'es pas comme je m'étais imaginé lorsque j'ai accepté me mission….t'es un type sympa dans le fond…alors…je me sens quand même un peu mal de t'avoir mentit et tout…

-Tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire, soupira Itachi d'un air résigné. Je vais pas non plus t'en vouloir de faire ce en quoi tu crois…ça me fait pas plaisir d'être là mais bon…c'est pas comme si c'était toi qui m'avais amené ici…

Le déserteur sembla un peu choqué par cette réponse, avant de sourire et d'ajouter :

-Ouais, c'est de ça que je parlais…c'est con…on enlève le seul interne qui n'a rien contre nous…lâcha-il avec un froncement de sourcil peiné. Tu sais, quand je t'ai appelé pour que tu viennes le lendemain de la manif, c'était ce jour là qu'on avait choisit pour te kidnapper, bon ça a en grande partie foiré mais…lorsque tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas venir, j'étais…soulagé d'un coté. Et puis après, quand je t'ai vu là-bas et que je me suis rendu compte que t'étais venu parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, alors que je t'avais dit être en contact avec l'Akatsuki, je me suis sentit vraiment super mal, j'avais presque envie de te dire de te barrer. J'allais le faire, vraiment, j'étais sur le point de te proposer qu'on parte…mais Nagato et Kisame sont arrivés et on s'est fait tirer dessus.

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit que l'autre était sincère, il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir et ce n'était pas le genre de personne à mentir naturellement. Même en étant dans un rôle, Deidara avait toujours eu un caractère très spontané et honnête.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Souffla le brun.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te prévenir…pour Kisame, ne te fis pas à lui, c'est pas un type méchant de base, mais il hésite pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins. Il t'a probablement mentit pour ton frère, et peut être pas que pour ça.

-Je parlerais plutôt d'omission, mon petit Deidara…

Itachi sentit un frisson s'insinuer dans sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de cette voix. Le blond se retourna vivement, visiblement pas plus à l'aise que lui.

-Orochimaru ? Qu'est ce…vous faîtes là ?

-Et bien, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien avec notre protégé, depuis son électrocution. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

-Je…non, répondit Deidara, hésitant. Aucun mais…

-Je crois que Sasori te cherchais, dit alors l'ancien chercheur d'une voix doucereuse. Tu ferais bien de ne pas contrarier ton supérieur et d'aller rapidement voir de quoi il retourne.

Le blond hésita une seconde avant de lancer un regard désolé vers Itachi et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et à bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous ! C'est partit pour le huitième chapitre ;)

Azulea : Merci pour ta review ! Je peux te comprendre pour le lemon mais bon, notre Kisame est un gentleman..surement. Deidara finira par se rattraper un jour, ne t'inquiète pas ;3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le blond hésita une seconde avant de lancer un regard désolé vers Itachi et de quitter la pièce_

Immédiatement après, le jeune homme se mit le plus loin possible du nouvel arrivant, lui lançant un regard noir, le plus antipathique qu'il pouvait, il lui aurait bien craché dessus, mais avait tout de même un peu de retenu. Cette réaction sembla amuser l'autre qui s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du matelas.

-Et bien et bien mon petit Uchiwa, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méfiant…on dirait un chat apeuré…je ne compte pas te faire de mal. Tu as tenté de retirer ton bracelet n'est ce pas ? Bien sur que tu l'a fait, mauvaise idée apparemment ? Demanda le brun avec ironie.

-Vous saviez ce que ça allait faire ?

-Hum…disons que maintenant j'en ai confirmation.

Itachi n'aimait pas que la conversation tourne autour de ça, il savait que l'autre ne lui dirait rien, ça avait même l'air de lui faire plaisir, de ne rien dire.

-Qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire pas « omission » ? Interrogea le jeune homme d'un ton presque agressif malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Oh, et bien, je voulais dire que, faute de te mentir, notre chère Kisame a probablement « oublié » de te dire certaines choses, probablement parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à te parler de choses moins…glorieuses ?

-Quelles choses ? Grinça Itachi, énervé par toute ces insinuations, qu'il s'exprime putain !

-Il t'a dit, pour le laboratoire, non ? Qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, il a probablement évoqué le fait que nous ayons été forcés de tuer pour réussir…mais j'imagine facilement le fait qu'il ne t'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient massacré** tous **les scientifiques du bloc, y compris ceux qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec eux ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, c'est une découverte ! Je n'ai pus sauvé que Tsunade, mais étant donné que les gardes avait abattu Jiraya, qui était mon ami, je n'ai pas eu spécialement de remords à voir les autres se faire tuer par ces gamins déchainés. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt intéressant. Enfin, revenons-en au sujet principal, si tu veux savoir, Kisame est le plus fort de tous les anciens cobayes, pas le plus hargneux ça non, mais le plus brutal. Pour l'avoir vu tuer quoi…une centaine de personnes ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas tant que ça de ce qu'on peut qualifier de « monstre ». Je ne le blâme pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça à présent, mais, je voulais juste que tu sache à quoi tu t'attache…

-A quoi je m'attache ? Vous mentez….je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi sanguinaire que vous me le dîtes !

-Allons Itachi, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Quel intérêt ?

-Quel intérêt de me dire tout ça ?! S'écria le jeune homme.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, susurra le plus vieux en se rapprochant d'Itachi, qui se plaque contre le mur, pétrifié par cet homme, incapable de penser où de se défendre.

-Ne vous approchez pas !

Orochimaru sourit et se décala tout à coté de l'étudiant, rapidement, il empoigna ses cheveux, le forçant à pencher la tête en arrière tandis que de son autre main, il pressait fortement son épaule blessée, lui arrachant une plainte qu'il n'eut le temps d'étouffer. Le jeune Uchiwa agrippa le bras avec lequel l'autre lui maintenait la tête, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain, ce type avait une putain de force ! L'ancien chercheur approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune, posa un instant ses lèvres froide contre les siennes, descendit fureter dans son cou avant de remonter, son souffle balayait à présent le bas de sa mâchoire. Itachi réprima un haut le cœur, tout son corps secoué de dégout.

-Tu abois mais je sais bien que tu ne mordras pas…tu préfèrerais que ce soit un certain homme à ma place ? Je me demande bien ce que penserait ton père s'il apprenait que son fils avait des tendances homosexuelles…Souffla le plus vieux avec un rire ironique. Je ne compte rien te faire, inutile de trembler ainsi, c'est juste très amusant de te voir dans cet état, incapable de réprimer tes émotions…c'est si rare chez toi, chez vous-autres les Uchiwa…il faut en profiter quand on les voit…

L'étudiant sentit l'autre sourire contre sa peau, pourquoi ce type faisait comme s'il le connaissait personnellement ? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, il avait envie de vomir, c'était atroce, ce contact avec ses mains froides. Soudain, la prise dans ses cheveux se raffermit et Orochimaru approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

-Un autre détail….concernant Kisame…sache que son ardeur au lit est largement proportionnelle à sa carrure, c'est-à-dire démesurée. Murmura-t-il, il a même faillit tuer un de ses partenaires….hémorragie interne…depuis il fait très attention mais….on ne sait jamais…et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite chose fragile que tu es, ça me ferait de la peine.

L'ancien chercheur le relâcha après cela, jeta un coup d'œil sur son poignet brûlé et fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce :

-Je me demande si tu finiras par….enfin, à plus tard mon petit Uchiwa, lança-t-il d'un air un peu moqueur.

Après son départ, Itachi resta un instant sans bouger avant de se recroqueviller contre le mur, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, la respiration soudain saccadée, il laissait échapper ce qu'il n'avait pas put exprimer il y avait quelques instants. La panique, le dégout, la peur, il en avait assez, il voulait que ça finisse, il voulait oublier tout ça, en reprenant sa routine, où même de manière définitive…tant que ça cessait ! Il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur Kisame, il ne voulait plus y penser. Tout ce que les autres lui disaient à son propos paraissait flou, comme s'il se refusait de les entendre

_« Kisame a vraiment beaucoup trop de force, c'est à cause des modifications génétiques qu'il a subit tout ça…ce doit être très compliqué pour lui de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un partenaire de lit » _

Il savait ça ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il se sentait obligé de le lui dire ?!

_« pour Kisame, ne te fis pas à lui, c'est pas un type méchant de base, mais il hésite pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins. »_

Ça incluait de tuer des gens ? Des gens qui devaient le mériter…surement…

_« mais j'imagine facilement le fait qu'il ne t'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient massacré__** tous **__les scientifiques du bloc, y compris ceux qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec eux ? »_

Un sanglot échappa au brun alors qu'il pressait à présent ses mains sur ses tempes : « qu'il la ferme ! ». Se hurlait-il intérieurement, je ne veux pas savoir ça !

_« Kisame est le plus fort de tous les anciens cobayes, pas le plus hargneux, mais le plus violent. Pour l'avoir vu tuer une centaine de personnes, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas tant que ça de ce qu'on peut qualifier de « monstre »_

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, chacune de ces paroles étaient une vraie torture, de l'acide, ça faisait mal, il ne voulait pas croire tout ça, même en sachant que c'était la vérité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusait la vérité, pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusait de voir une personne comme elle l'était vraiment….parce que…parce qu'il… Ça le rendait malade, il était devenu si faible !

« _l'amour, l'affection où l'amitié ne feront que te conduire à ta perte. Tu n'en as pas besoin, seuls les faibles se complaisent dans ce genre de fantasme. Tu n'es pas faible n'est ce pas ? »_

-Ta gueule…souffla le jeune homme avec haine.

Pourquoi devait-il être fort putain ?! Pour crever en ayant jamais été heureux, en ayant jamais été capable d'aimer qui que ce soit ? Pour pouvoir, comme son père, tuer des innocents et se complaire dans son pouvoir froid et dénué de sens ? Mais en même temps, ça faisait mal, c'était douloureux de s'attacher, il…il ne voulait pas de ça…il ne se sentait pas prêt…

_« C'était quand déjà ? Il y a six où cinq ans ? Je crois que c'était une mission importante alors peut être que… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir… »_

« Je ne veux pas voir où tu veux en venir ! » se disait Itachi en se mordant la lèvre.

_« notre chère Kisame a probablement « oublié » de te dire certaines choses, probablement parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à te parler de choses moins…glorieuses ? »_

-Non…c'est un mensonge…

Mais…qui mentait ? Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires, ça faisait mal, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait toujours évité ce genre de douleur, et le voilà à s'amouracher bêtement d'un putain de déserteur qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais et qui était excessivement violent…et qui…avait peut être tué son frère, et qui, dans ce cas, le manipulait salement…en plus…

_« il a même faillit tuer un de ses partenaires »_

Il frissonna, plus il y pensait, plus le bleuté lui paraissait lointain et inquiétant…était-ce vraiment la même personne ?

Finalement, une pensée frappa le jeune Uchiwa, il savait comment faire après tout, non ? Il lui suffisait de faire comme d'habitude…ne rien ressentir…tout étouffer, s'il remettait son masque, il n'y aurait plus de problème, plus de douleur, plus de question.

-Oui, c'est ça la solution…regarder le vide et ne penser à rien…tout oublier… Murmura Itachi pour lui-même en fermant les paupières, se sentant partir dans un sommeil fiévreux et sans rêves.

Plus tôt, après avoir ramené le jeune Uchiwa dans sa cellule, Kisame s'était senti extrêmement frustré, il était parvenu à se contrôler avec le brun, il avait quand même un minimum de self-control, mais là, il atteignait sa limite. Quittant la base en ignorant délibérément le regard plein de reproches que Nagato lui lança lorsqu'il le croisa, qu'il aille se faire foutre, le bleuté n'était pas d'humeur. En sortant, la lumière du soleil était très faible, la soirée était bien avancée et il bruinait. Le déserteur soupira devant ce temps déprimant et rabattit la capuche du sweat qu'il portait sous sa veste, commençant ensuite à marcher dans la rue encore pas mal fréquentée. Il se dirigeait vers ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un bar dont il connaissait bien le boss, un informateur de l'Akatsuki, qui pourrait entre autre lui « fournir » de quoi évacuer sa frustration actuelle. Il espérait juste qu'il y aurait au moins une pute convaincante.

-Hey Kisame ! S'exclama Hidan en arrivant vers lui.

L'interpellé sourit en voyant l'argenté, ce type pouvait être chiant et exécrable mais aussi tellement sympa et détaché qu'il en deviendrait sympathique. Il tandis la main vers celle du possesseur des lieux et ils échangèrent une chaleureuse accolade.

-Comment tu vas ? Ça faisait au moins trois semaines qua j'avais pas eu de nouvelles !

-Ouais, ça peut aller, c'est juste qu'on est sur une grosse mission, alors ça prend du temps….

-J'vois c'que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que Kakuzu avait l'air tendu la dernière fois qu'il s'est pointé, il a fallut que j'te détende tout ça, pas de la tarte, j'ai pas pu m'lever le lendemain ! Ajouta Hidan en riant. Ba assez plaisanté, y'a quelque chose que j'peux faire pour toi ?

-Hum…t'as pas deux trois de tes filles sous la main ?

L'autre étira un large sourire :

-Toujours, pour toi c'est la maison qui paye, tu sais bien…T'as une préférence ce soir ? Blonde, brune, grande, petite, plantureuse ?

Le déserteur réfléchit un instant, il savait parfaitement vers quoi il allait devoir s'orienter pour ressentir un peu de désir, une blonde, c'était même pas la peine.

-Brune, avec pas trop de poitrine, cheveux longs ce serait parfait.

L'argenté plissa ses yeux violet dans une moue amusée (n'ayant jamais vu son ami aussi précis) avant de lui désigner l'escalier menant à l'étage avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus :

-T'as qu'à aller dans la 5, je t'envois Tama.

Kisame acquiesça et monta dans l'espace hôtel du bar, qui servait également à accueillir les clients des protégées de l'argenté. Le déserteur entra dans la cinquième chambre sur sa gauche. Il s'assit sur le grand lit, se trouvant soudain con, il aurait dû choisir une fille différente….

Celle dernière entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'un vêtement typique des anciennes familles, un yukata rouge (il semblait au bleuté qu'ils avaient conservé ce type de vêtement d'avant la grande guerre). Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et semblait de constitution plutôt mince, s'avançant vers le lit avec la grâce suave d'un chat siamois. Arrivée devant le déserteur, elle fit glisser le tissu au sol, découvrant son corps nu et poussa son client sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger.

-Et bien mon chou, qu'est ce que ce sera pour vous ? Roucoula-t-elle doucement. Le boss a dit qu'il fallait vous traiter en invité, avec une attention…toute particulière…

Kisame sourit doucement mais ne pus s'empêcher d'établir la comparaison entre cette femme et…il secoua la tête, il devait passer à autre chose…se redressant contre la tête du lit, il enleva rapidement son sweat puis son t-shirt.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais commencer par me sucer ?

La jeune femme lui fit une œillade entendue et, d'un mouvement presque félin, vint se placer entre ses jambe, déboutonnant son pantalon pour avoir accès au sexe semi érigé du bleuté. Elle lui lança un regard aguicheur avant d'entamer un léger va et vient avec ses mains blanches. Kisame ne put s'empêcher de noter un contraste entre sa peau et la sienne très similaire à celui entre sa peau et celle de….Il soupira lorsque Tama commença à passer sa langue sur sa longueur, lentement, avec une application propre à son expérience. Il posa une main sur les cheveux sombres, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec ceux d'Itachi…ceux de la jeune femme avaient une texture moins…naturelle ? Ils avaient dû être lissées…et étaient brillants, ceux du jeune Uchiwa l'étaient moins mais étaient plus doux…Le déserteur secoua la tête, à quoi il pensait putain ?! Il tâcha de se reconcentrer sur l'activité buccale de la prostitué, elle était douée, pas de problème là-dessus mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer avec Itachi, se demandant comment le plus jeune s'y prendrait, au vue de son inexpérience. Il n'arrivait même pas à profiter, l'esprit saturer par des images du jeune Uchiwa, de son expression lors du moment qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté auparavant, homme ou femme. Il avait pourtant terriblement envie de le voir son lui, se demandant comment les traits si doux de son visage se tordraient dans l'extase, comment ses muscles fins se dessineraient sous sa peau pâle lorsqu'il s'enfoncerait en lui et le ferait se cambrer…

-Merde…Grogna-t-il lorsque Tama prit le bout de sa verge en bouche.

Il appuya sur la tête de la jeune femme, la forçant à prendre plus. Il désirait le jeune homme, tellement fort, il voulait le protéger, il voulait le sentir contre lui, le faire crier, il n'en avait pas eu assez. Avec ses brides de visions du véritable objet de ses désirs, il finit par se sentir venir et repoussa la jeune femme avant de jouir.

Tama essuya la salive de son menton en s'asseyant sur ses talons, le regardant étrangement alors qu'il se nettoyait sommairement avec les mouchoirs mis à disposition.

-Vous êtes drôlement bien équipé…mais…j'ai l'impression que l'envie n'y est pas ?

Le déserteur soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, non, il n'était même plus spécialement excité… Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration sexuelle, mais au final, il aurait pu se branler lui-même si c'était pour si peu de satisfaction….

-On va dire ça, grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit, taquine, elle savait bien ce que c'était, elle l'avait parfaitement entendu marmonner le nom « Itachi ». Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes avant de prendre appuis sur les épaules de l'homme qui se laissa faire, un peu ailleurs.

-Je ne suis peut être pas exactement ce que vous cherchiez, si ? Vous semblez préoccupé par autre chose…un autre homme ?

Le regard de Kisame se durcit d'un coup, il lui empoigna brutalement le bras :

-La maison ne te paye pas pour me faire chier, si ? Parce que c'est précisément ce que tu fais là.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste baiser et oublier l'existence de ce putain d'Uchiwa ! Le fait d'obstruer à ce point ses penser lui faisait exécrer le jeune homme, du moins momentanément. Le gémissement de douleur que poussa la brune le ramena à la réalité, il la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne s'était pas contrôler….il n'avait pas voulut la blesser et pourtant…ce serait surement pareil si il essayait quoique ce soit avec lui…

-Désolé, souffla-t-il .

Tama le dévisagea longuement, ce type était étrange, il semblait vraiment se poser trop de question. Elle avait déjà eu des clients bizarres et qui venaient chercher une substitution avec les putes, mais celui-ci était particulier…ba, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions au problème...

-C'est pas grave…Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui vous arrive, mais je crois avoir le remède pour ce genre de chose…

Elle sortit du lit, s'affaira un instant près d'un petit meuble et revint avec une bouteille et un verre qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tenez, ça va vous aider à vous changer les idées…c'est bien ce que vous voulez non ?

Kisame jeta un œil au verre et l'attrapa, s'il fallait un peu d'alcool, tant pis, de toute façon, la capacité accrue de son corps à se régénérer agissait aussi sur les effets de ce genre de substance, qui ne duraient donc pas très longtemps. Il avala le liquide d'une traite, du whisky, ça ferait l'affaire…

Une demi heure plus tard, Kisame avait finit la bouteille et sentait son esprit embrumé, si les effets de l'alcool s'estompait plus vite chez lui que chez les humains normaux, ils apparaissaient aussi plus rapidement. Se sentant soudain bien plus réceptif aux charmes de Tama, il commençait à se sentir plus désireux.

-Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? Susurra la jeune femme en se rapprochant à nouveau. Je n'attends que vous…

Le bleuté sourit.

-T'as qu'à te préparer toute seule pendant que j'finis ce verre…

L'alcool ne lui permettait pas de se détacher de celui qui l'obsédait, c'était Itachi qu'il s'imaginait entrain de se doigter, le regard chaud et les gestes incertains. Seulement, le whisky l'étourdissait et l'empêchait de se dire qu'il devait arrêter de penser à ça. C'était ensuite le jeune homme qu'il aurait voulut voir à la place de la prostitué qu'il pénétrait à présent avec ardeur, c'était les gémissements de l'Uchiwa qu'il se figurait entendre…..

-Putain…Soupira le déserteur en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette, encore nu sous les draps.

Ça avait bien duré deux heures, et il lui avait passé la nuit à l'hôtel, Tama étant partie une ou deux heures plus tôt. Il aurait préféré rester abruti par l'alcool, il se sentait pathétique de vouloir à ce point le brun, et d'avoir dû se soulager avec une pute en pensant à lui…

« Dans quelques jours ça n'aura plus d'importance… » Se dit le bleuté « je n'aurais qu'à partir au nord de la cité cet après-midi, histoire de plus être mêlé à ça pour un moment… ».

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentie, il se leva précipitamment pour chercher son pantalon, extrayant l'appareil d'une de ses poches et décrochant rapidement en voyant le numéro de Zetsu s'afficher.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Kisame s'habilla à la hâte et sortit en courant de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers pour ensuite traverser le bar sans un coup d'œil pour le patron qui trainait en bas, il n'avait pas le temps !

« Faîte qu'il soit pas trop tard ! Nagato, fais pas de conneries…surtout ne…bordel ! »

_-Ouais ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zetsu ?_

_-Tu viens de te réveiller ? T'as une voix de merde, se moqua l'autre._

_-Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, c'est pas la peine._

_-Nan, c'est très sérieux, écoute Kisame, le père Uchiwa…a fait exécuter un de nos gars dans la nuit, c'était prévu tu sais, et Nagato l'avait menacé par rapport au gamin…Il est hors de lui, je crois qu'il voudrait bien buter le gamin là, j'pensais que tu devrais le savoir…_

_-J'arrives, qu'il fasse pas de conneries ! S'était écrié le déserteur en raccrochant._

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il n'allait pas laisser Nagato tuer Itachi putain ! Et lui qui s'était dit pouvoir quitter la base tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les négociations avec Fugaku prennent fin et que l'étudiant reparte…Quel bordel !

* * *

On finit sur une pointe dramatique...la suite bientôt ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Après un loooooonnnng moment sans poster, voici le chapitre 9. Si certaines tiennent à voir la fin de cette fic, pas d'inquiétude, je comptes bien la finir, j'ai juste manqué d'envie ces derniers temps...désolé pour la taille de ce chapitre, mais le prochain ne devrait pas tarder et beaucoup vous plaire (je pense X)

Un grand merci à Deidara-Abby pour son soutien :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Itachi ! Réveilles toi putain ! Itachi !

Le brun avait finit par tomber dans un état de somnolence et avait mal partout de s'être endormit dans une position si peu adaptée. Il venait de se faire réveiller assez violemment par Deidara qui avait déboulé dans sa cellule et qui le secouait à présent rudement en le sommant de sortir de sa torpeur.

-Deidara…qu'est ce…

-Lèves toi ! Vite !

Le jeune Uchiwa tâcha d'ignorer ses membres engourdis pour faire ce que l'autre lui disait, le blond avait en effet l'air très paniqué. Il se leva et fut immédiatement tiré dans le couloir par le jeune déserteur qui courrait en le trainant quasiment à sa suite.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama l'étudiant.

-Ton père a fait exécuter un des déserteurs pour lequel les dirigeants négociaient la libération en échange de la tienne. Nagato est fou de colère, il veut te tuer en guise de représailles ! Il faut que tu te casses !

-Mon père a….pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides ?! Tu vas te faire descendre aussi !

-Tait toi et cours ! Ordonna Deidara. Je te l'ai dit non ? J'ai pas envie de te voir crever, c'est pas de ta faute !

Itachi serra les dents, ce type l'aidait, le blond…était vraiment sincère au fond…

Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de grosse écoutille au sol, le brun avait rarement vu ce genre d'ouverture, devenue obsolètes depuis longtemps. La seules fois où il en avait aperçue c'était…

-Deidara, c'est….

-C'est un des accès aux souterrains que nous avons détourné, vers les canaux qui acheminent de l'eau pour refroidir les générateurs du dôme, si tu descends par la et que tu as un peu de chance, tu réussiras à accéder aux tunnels de Konoha. Expliqua rapidement le blond, déjà occupé à déverrouiller la lourde trappe en fer.

-Un peu de chance ?

-Ouais, il n'y pas de caméras ici, mais tous les jours, les canaux sont remplis pendant 12 heures, puis vidés pendant que ce sont ceux de la zone nord qui se remplissent. C'est pas tout le temps les mêmes heures, alors je sais pas si tu vas plonger dans 2 où 5 mètres d'eau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les autre vont probablement pas vérifier ici, tu peux pas y accéder tout seul….Voilà !

L'écoutille s'ouvrit avec un grincement bruyant, laissant apparaître les entrailles noires des conduits, des barreaux fixés à la paroi permettaient d'y descendre.

-T'inquiètes, y'a juste un ou deux mètres avant d'atteindre la flotte, si on a le bon timing, tu pourras monter sur le rebord dont se servent les types de la maintenance pour se déplacer et….

-Deidara !

Les deux jeunes hommes blêmir en entendant la voix de Nagato retentir, il apparut au coin de la pièce, Kakuzu et un type aux cheveux rouges sur ses talons, cinq autres hommes armés les suivaient. Itachi réagit au quart de tour, conscient dés le début qu'il devrait peut être faire face à cette situation, il arracha le couteau à cran d'arrêt attaché à la cuisse du blond et enserra la gorge de ce dernier avant d'y poser la lame.

-Vous bouger et il est mort ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants.

-Itachi…tu.. ! Articula péniblement le blond.

Le jeune Uchiwa ne faisait pas spécialement ça pour se sortir de là, il faisait ça parce qu'il valait mieux pour Deidara qu'on le croit manipulé plutôt que complice. La trappe était si proche, s'il parvenait à….

-Ne sois pas stupide Uchiwa ! S'exclama Nagato avec un sourire un peu fou. Comme si tu avais la moindre chance de nous échapper après l'avoir buté ! Lâche le et jette ce couteau, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer de manière si brouillonne !

Le brun se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas suffisamment théâtral pour le chef des déserteurs, qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus dérangé. La tension était palpable et il ne doutait pas que s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de tuer le blond et qu'il l'avait fait, ces gars l'auraient probablement égorgé. Il déglutit, ils étaient tous rentrés dans la pièce et se tenaient près à lui tirer dessus, bloquant totalement la sortie, l'écoutille étant un peu en contrebas derrière lui et le jeune homme n'était pas sur qu'ils aient remarqué qu'elle était ouverte…c'était sa seule chance.

Soudain, il eut un mouvement derrière les déserteurs et deux d'entres eux s'écartèrent, laissant passer un nouvel arrivant qui devait avoir beaucoup courut.

-Tiens, Kisame ! Lança Nagato, tu arrives pile au bon moment, regarde donc ce que fait ton protégé !

Le bleuté lança un regard vers le jeune Uchiwa, leur yeux se croisèrent un instant et il vit de la peur dans les orbes noires, expression qui se changea en regret et en amertume lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent son visage. Le déserteur sentit de la douleur dans ce regard, il ne devait pas céder, il devait agir normalement. Il savait bien que le plus jeune ne ferait pas de mal au blond…

-Itachi, souffla-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne voulait pas que le brun se fasse tuer, alors qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?! Il commença à esquisser un pas vers l'autre.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Cria l'étudiant, se souvenant soudain de tout ce pourquoi il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire confiance à l'autre, il lui faisait peur….vraiment…parce qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens…parce qu'il le rendait faible et qu'il était dangereux.

-Lâches le et rends toi gamin, grommela Kakuzu, tu vois bien que c'est inutile de faire ce que t'es entrain de faire.

Le bruit d'une sécurité qu'on retire se fit soudain entendre, Nagato avait levé son arme vers Kisame, le canon à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

-Nagato, tu fous quoi ?! S'exclama l'autre type aux cheveux rouges.

-Ta gueule Sasori ! Hurla l'interpellé. Je fais ce que je veux ici, ça inclus de choisir comment traiter les traîtres !

-Tu vas trop loin Nagato, siffla Kakuzu, empoignant lui aussi la crosse de son arme. Comme si on allait te laisser faire un truc pareil…

-Uchiwa ! Si tu ne lâches pas ce couteau, je vais tuer ton chère protecteur ici présent, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Nagato, tu es aveuglé, lâcha Kisame que la situation commençait à rendre très nerveux. Ce gamin est juste un otage.

-Oses me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, cracha le déserteur…et toi ? Hein, Itachi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas peut être ?

Ce dernier tressaillit et sentit Deidara se tendre, il resserra un peu son emprise et s'humecta les lèvres, qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ? Il sentit sur lui le regard lourd de questions et de doutes du bleuté, comme si ce dernier espérait autant une réponse négative…que positive ? Lui….lui, il….il ne pouvait pas. Les mots de Deidara et Orochimaru pulsaient dans son crâne, ses mains tremblaient.

-Répondez ! Les pressa Nagato.

-Tu sais bien que je ne ressentirais rien pour un gamin ! S'écria tout à coup Kisame, c'était mon job non ? De me rapprocher de lui, alors autant pouvoir en tirer quelque chose non ? Arrêtes de pointer ce flingue sur moi, j'ai même pas pus me le faire au final, ajouta-t-il, railleur. C'est juste qu'il pourrait encore nous servir, ce serait con de le tuer alors qu'on l'a sous la main…

Le déserteur avait dit ça avec tant de naturel que Nagato parut déstabilisé et finit par baisser son arme. Semblant d'abord un peu perdu, il se reprit bien vite et adressa un regard presque soulagé et plein d'une sorte de joie malsaine à Itachi :

-Et bien, il semblerait que je me sois trompé Uchiwa, pas trop déçut ?

Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux…alors c'était ça ? Ça faisait mal…ça faisait très mal….il fallait…garder le masque, à tout prix, ne rien ressentir….il pouffa :

-Qu'est ce que voue croyez ? Bien sûr que j'étais au courant….vous me dégoutez, tous autant que vous êtes, vous les déserteurs, les externes…Vous êtes des putains d'assassins !

Sur ces paroles, il jeta brusquement Deidara en avant et se jeta dans l'écoutille.

-Tirez ! S'écria Nagato, abattez le !

Kisame passa devant les autres et sauta à son tour dans le trou béant.

-Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Kakuzu alors que les cinq hommes allaient lui emboiter le pas. Ça ne sert à rien de descendre là-dedans, à cette heure…les conduits se remplissent, si vous y aller vous allez vous noyer…

-Et pour Kisame ? Demanda alors Sasori en aidant le blond à se relever.

-…Il est solide, répondit Nagato d'un air persuadé. Il va bien réussir à atteindre une plateforme de secours quelconque…

Deidara tourna la tête vers l'ouverture béante, Itachi…tremblait. Il n'aurait pas pus le tuer…Le blond espérait juste, juste qu'il s'en sorte…

Lorsqu'il heurta la surface de l'eau, Itachi sentit le froid lui compresser la poitrine. Il s'enfonça sous la surface, comme dans de l'encre, tout était noir, il se sentait comme assommé. Il ne savait pas où était le haut et le bas, il se sentait couler. Il se sentait faible, comme pris dans un étau de glace tant l'eau était froide. Il sentit soudain quelque chose sur sa droite et tâcha de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le manque croissant d'oxygène n'aidant pas à la concentration. Du bleu….pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ?! Le brun se sentit comme parcouru d'un électro choc, reprenant ses esprits, et avec un dernier regain d'énergie, il attrapa ce qu'il put de l'autre et se mit à nager vivement vers la surface, avec la force du désespoir.

Lorsqu'il perçât la surface, le brun n'en pouvait plus, il crut bien qu'il allait s'évanouir. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut une plateforme en ciment un peu plus loin, isolé d'une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de l'eau qui coulait lentement dans le canal. Il ne savait pas trop par quel miracle il parvint à se hisser dessus avec le déserteur inerte.

Le jeune homme s'effondra contre le mur, respirant bruyamment, dégoulinant d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, le canal devait être rempli et ils devaient se trouver sur un genre de plateforme de secours, au cas où un technicien resterait trop tard et que les issues normales soient inaccessibles…Elle devait faire trois mètres sur quatre et était légèrement renfoncée dans le mur. Il n'y avait pas de caméras aux alentours, à priori. Des leds blanches fixées au plafond éclairaient l'espace d'une lueur veloutée, rendant l'eau plus noire encore et une large bouche d'aération se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, au sol, soufflant de l'air tiède à travers les barreaux de fer, produisant une sorte de ronronnement doux.

Le regard d'Itachi se posa sur le grand corps immobile, couché près du bord, là où il avait réussi à le tirer. Il constata que sa poitrine se soulevait normalement…pourquoi l'avait-il suivit ? Le déserteur n'aurait pas put rester en haut avec les autres et le laisser tranquille ? L'étudiant avisa la tête de Kisame, il y avait un très mince filet de sang dans ses cheveux…il s'était cogné ? Il aurait dû le laisser se noyer…Pourquoi il était là bon sang….

Le jeune Uchiwa baissa les yeux et posa son menton sur ses genoux, ses vêtements étaient trempés et il avait froid. Pas qu'il faisait spécialement froid pourtant, ces canaux devaient être tempérés par plusieurs bouches d'aération comme celle près de lui pour les câbles sensibles encastrés au plafond et il devait bien faire presque une vingtaine de degré, mais le tissu lourd et imprégné de liquide ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer… Le brun songea à les enlever, mais se sentait faible et pas motivé pour se lever. Il savait qu'un tas de problèmes se posaient à lui maintenant : qu'allait faire le déserteur en se réveillant ? Combien de temps allait s'écouler avant que les canaux sud se vident ? Comment allait-il faire une fois que ce serait fait, pour regagner la surface ? Où allait-il déboucher ? Comment allait réagir son père ?

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de se dégager de sa situation précaire d'otage et n'allait certainement pas y retourner. Cet isolement l'avait fait beaucoup trop réfléchir à son goût. Il voulait revenir à son train-train habituel pour ne plus penser à des choses douloureuses, genre l'homme étendu à quelques pas de lui. D'un autre côté….il ne voulait pas revoir son père…il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de lui demander des explications au sujet de son frère. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce frère non plus d'ailleurs, il ne s'en souvenait définitivement pas mais son évocation lui comprimait la poitrine avec violence, comme si son corps lui-même était empreint de la souffrance qu'avait provoqué sa disparition.

Alors…que devait-il faire ?

Ses pensée ne purent qu'aller vers le bleuté, il se remémora ses paroles, si douloureuses, était-ce la vérité ? Son cœur lui criait que non mais son esprit lui soufflait que ce serait mieux ainsi…que de toute façon, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'autre lui mentait ou non, que de toute façon, il ne ferait que souffrir dans une telle relation, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, si jamais…. Itachi sourit légèrement, il se faisait de la peine à lui-même, à se morfondre pour des choses pareilles dans un putain de canal. Il s'était déjà décidé non ? Ne plus rien ressentir, il devait ignorer l'autre, il allait rentrer, son père allait finir par le marier et il n'aurait plus jamais à se préoccuper de se genre de stupidités, il mènerait une vie monotone et sans intérêt, gorgée de douleur et déception, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette douleur et cette déception se tariraient au fur et à mesure et il allait probablement finir mauvais, froid et amère, comme son père.

Un bruit métallique attira son attention vers le plus vieux, il vit alors que l'étui attaché à sa cuisse s'était détaché, tombant sur le sol en laissant glisser son contenu, une sorte de couteau de chasse. Le jeune Uchiwa se pencha en avant pour le récupérer machinalement, sans arrière pensée particulière, juste par curiosité. En tendant la main, il remarqua une coupure sur son bras, surement causée par le couteau de Deidara lorsqu'il avait sauté… Ayant récupéré l'arme, il en déploya la lame pour l'observer, Kisame avait vraiment besoin de ça pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? Le brun en doutait. Il promena un doigt sur le plat de la lame qui lui parut excessivement froide. Ses yeux revinrent ensuite vers la coupure et il fut un instant fasciné par le spectacle de son propre sang, coulant faiblement sur sa peau pâle.

Et si….c'était ça la solution ? La seule façon pour ne rien ressentir…pour ne plus souffrir, ce ne serait pas la mort ? Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il posait l'acier sur sa chair, il n'appuyait pas, pas encore, se contentant de peser le pour et le contre d'un tel geste. Il plissa un peu ses yeux noirs, le « contre » lui paraissait tout d'un coup infime par rapport à sa possible délivrance…la mort lui paraissait bien douce comparée à la morne existence stérile qui semblait soudain s'étaler devant ses pieds, comme un gouffre sombre….

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le neuvième chapitre, que va faire notre brun préféré ? Aller, à la prochaine ! ;)


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut ! Avec un délai bien plus court, voici le dixième chapitre ! En espérant que personne ne se lassera en route, car la fic n'est pas finie...

_Azulea_ : Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ;) Sache que même si on est toujours heureuses de trouver du Kisame, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire apparaître dans un "lemon" hétéro ^^' En tout cas je suis totalement d'accord avec la dernière partie de ton message ! XD Tu risque d'être plutôt contente dans ce chapitre...

Warning : lemon !

* * *

_Il plissa un peu ses yeux noirs, le pour lui paraissait tout d'un coup infime par rapport à sa possible délivrance…la mort lui paraissait bien douce comparée à la morne existence stérile qui semblait soudain s'étaler devant ses pieds, comme un gouffre sombre…._

A ce moment, une grande main bleutée attrapant brusquement la sienne le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il sursauta violemment lorsque le déserteur lui arracha le couteau des doigts. Se collant au mur derrière lui par réflexe, il lança un regard effaré à l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait même pas entendu bouger…et quelles pensées…

Kisame avait reprit conscience péniblement, il se souvenait avoir percuté quelque chose de probablement bien plus dur que sa tête et avoir perdu connaissance, là ou un être humain normal serait surement tombé dans le coma, soi dit-en passant. Et qu'est ce qu'il voyait en se redressant ? Le brun entrain d'essayer de s'entailler les veines ? ! Les esprits bien remis en place, il s'était empressé de prendre l'arme blanche des mains du brun. Celui-ci s'était alors plaqué au mur avec un hoquet de surprise, le considérant avec les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de faire une chose horrible, se rendait-il au moins compte de ce que lui était entrain de faire à l'instant !?

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Itachi ?! S'écria Kisame en lui attrapant les épaules, le secouant. Qu'est ce que t'essayais de faire ?!

Le brun ne répondit pas, évitant délibérément son regard en tournant la tête, ses cheveux humides glissant contre sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu voulais faire ça ? Réponds ! Mais répond, merde ! S'écria le bleuté, pris de colère à la idée que l'autre veuille se faire du mal.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre, les mâchoires crispées, il fixait l'eau noire du canal, il ne voulait pas voir l'autre, il ne voulait pas lui parler, il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, il ne voulait plus souffrir ! Excédé et dans un mouvement désespéré, il porta ses mains aux poignets du plus vieux, voulant le faire lâcher prise. Geste vain, car Kisame le prit mal et resserra son emprise, dégageant ses propres mains pour attraper les avant-bras du plus jeune, le tirant plus loin du mur, essayant de capter son regard fuyant :

-Répond Itachi, siffla-t-il, pourquoi est ce que tu as tenté un truc pareil ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me parle pas ?!

-…Lâche moi, souffla le brun d'une voix faible. Tu me fais mal…

-Rep….

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla l'étudiant en se dégageant avec violence, se levant dans le mouvement et s'éloignant de quelque pas, serrant ses bras contre lui.

Le déserteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre se mettait dans des états pareils, il était à la limite de l'hystérie, qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il soit aussi…..Non…est ce que par hasard….

-Itachi, commença le plus vieux, la voix teintée de doutes…Ce que tu m'as dit en haut, tu ne le pensais pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il vit alors de l'incertitude dans les orbes noires. L'autre ne l'avait quand même pas crut ?!

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Nagato, tu le sais ça, non ?!

-Je ne sais rien du tout. Répliqua froidement le brun.

Kisame se raidit, il plaisantait ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Pourquoi ?!

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça tout d'un coup…Je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance, non ?

-Et bien tu pensais mal. Moi…je voulais vraiment te croire, mais comment savoir si tu me dis vraiment la vérité ? Comment savoir si tu ne m'a pas mentit à propos de mon frère ? Désolé…mais j'ai du mal avec les omissions.

-Des omissions ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère ! Bon sang Itachi ! Crois-moi ! S'exclama le bleuté en s'approchant à nouveau du plus jeune, ne supportant pas que ce dernier le fuit ainsi.

-Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix du plus jeune, qui blessa profondément Kisame : de la peur. Il avait peur de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait peur de lui, là, maintenant, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour ! Le jeune Uchiwa avait quand même assez de clairvoyance pour ne pas croire ce qu'il avait dit à Nagato, c'était pour le protéger, seulement pour ça !

Le déserteur se rassit, voyant qu'il inquiétait le plus jeune. Il retira son sweat détrempé et le posa au-dessus de la bouche d'aération à coté de lui, histoire de faire quelque chose. Il tenta ensuite, d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce :

-Ecoute Itachi, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai fait ça parce que Nagato allait te tirer dessus.

Le brun était visiblement retourné à son mutisme, lui montrant son dos. Le plus vieux soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas non plus ce qui allait se passer lorsque les canaux allaient se vider… Relevant la tête vers l'ex otage, il ne put que remarquer les tremblements de ce dernier, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient trempés. Lui le froid ne le dérangeait pas, mais l'autre semblait en souffrir.

-Si tu n'as pas confiance, pourquoi est ce que tu as pris le risque de me sauver ? Demanda-t-il soudain, espérant une vraie réponse.

-Je ne sais pas…je…je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir comme ça…

-Tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal, souffla le déserteur. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

-Tu m'a déjà fais du mal, murmura le brun. Tu as déjà tué des gens, tu as peut être même…assassiné Sasuke...alors, pourquoi pas moi ? Tu es le plus violent de tous ceux du bloc 73….je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherait de me ramener là-bas….

Kisame serra les dents un instant, il ne pouvait pas croire que le plus jeune le voyait réellement comme ça…

-Je n'ai pas tué ton frère Itachi, et il n'est pas question que je te tue ou que je t'envois te faire buter par Nagato, pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me croire, de quoi tu essaye de te persuader ?!

Devant l'éternelle absence de réaction du jeune Uchiwa, le bleuté se leva et, d'un mouvement, fut près de lui. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le déserteur, collé à son dos trempé, avait passé un bras devant son ventre et l'autre contre sa gorge, l'immobilisant et appuyant un peu sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Un geste et il lui brisait la nuque, Itachi ferma les yeux, se sentant tout d'un coup fatigué et nauséeux, il ne voulait plus résister. Ces jambes lui semblèrent soudain excessivement faibles face à la pression faible mais si lourde sur ses cordes vocales. Il déglutit, l'autre allait vraiment le faire ? Il était presque résigné, épuisé par tout ça, attendant le geste fatidique.

Ce fut un geste qui ne vint pas, la main pressant son cou vint se poser doucement sur sa mâchoire tandis que le bleuté posait sa joue contre ses cheveux.

-Comme si je pouvais faire ça, abruti…

Itachi ne put empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de sa gorge, ces grandes mains fortes, menaçantes, le tenaient avec tellement de douceur, il avait l'impression d'être infiniment fragile…. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son cœur lui hurlait, il fallait que l'autre s'éloigne de lui, avant…avant qu'il ne puisse plus faire semblant d'être fort…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça…si…si c'est juste pour _ça_…tu peux aussi bien retourner voir tes putes…

-Shh, arrête de dire des bêtises, murmura le bleuté, ça sert à rien d'essayer de te faire du mal comme ça. Si j'y suis allé…c'est parce que tu me tentais…j'avais envie de toi…

Itachi cessa de respirer un instant, comment pouvait-il dire des trucs pareils aussi calmement ? Le bleuté le fit se retourner vers lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça…mais il faut bien que je te dise la vérité…je ne voudrais pas omettre quoi que ce soit….

Le déserteur sentit les mains du brun se poser sur ses reins, hésitantes, puis monter plus haut et agripper le tissu mouillé.

-Si je ne suis pas entré dans les détails pour ce qui s'est passé au bloc 73 ou pour les gens que j'ai tué…je ne voulais juste pas que tu ais peur de moi…ce que j'ai fait là-bas n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais maintenant…j'étais aveuglé…

Le plus vieux prit le visage du jeune Uchiwa entre ses paumes, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris sombres qui lui apparaissaient plus ternes, tristes. Il voyait que le jeune homme arrivait à sa limite, à la limite de l'encaissement dont il était capable. Il frotta doucement ses pouces sur les tempes du brun.

-Qui est ce qui t'a dit que j'aurais pu tuer ton frère ?

Le brun détourna les yeux et laissa retomber ses mains.

-Deidara, commença t-il d'une voix mal assurée, m'a dit que vous aviez…du faire une mission importante, à votre arrivée dans l'Akatsuki.

Kisame fronça les sourcils, resserrant inconsciemment son emprise pendant un instant, faisant grimacer le plus jeune.

-Il t'a dit ça…soupira le bleuté. Cette mission, il ne le savait sans doute pas, mais elle consistait en la destruction de l'un des générateurs du dôme de Konoha, pour permettre aux autres d'infiltrer le capitole et de récupérer des données sur l'un des serveurs d'ALGA. Nous venions d'arriver, ils n'allaient pas nous filer des missions d'assassinat !

-Tu l'aurais fait ? Demanda le brun d'une voix blanche, les yeux résolument fixé sur le mur derrière l'autre. Tu aurais pu assassiner un enfant ? Mon frère ou moi ?

Saisissant à quel point le plus jeune avait besoin d'être rassuré, à quel point il semblait perdu et tétanisé par cette possibilité, le bleuté lui fit tourner la tête vers lui :

-Itachi…je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser, j'en serais incapable….

Le brun posa alors ses doigts fins sur les mains du plus vieux et lui adressa enfin un regard plus lumineux, emplis d'une douceur soudaine. Il venait de le réaliser, mais c'était vrai, non, l'autre ne le blesserait pas, il ne le ferait jamais.

Le déserteur se pencha vers l'étudiant et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches maintenant sèches. Le plus jeune s'agrippa aux poignets de l'autre tandis que ce dernier approfondissait le baiser, glissant sa langue contre ses gencives avant de rencontrer la sienne. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants après, Kisame avisa le plus jeune qui haletait légèrement, les joues rosées, il avait envie de lui… Il retira alors le t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau pour le lancer sur la grille de la bouche d'aération, laissant voir son torse tonique au brun qui rougit un peu plus, couleur ne s'arrangeant pas lorsqu'il retira son pantalon, restant un boxer tandis que le vêtement tombait avec un bruit lourd sur le ciment et subit le même sort que le haut.

-Qu'est ce que tu… ? Commença ledit brun avant que le déserteur ne lui retire aussi son haut, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, sans lui demander spécialement son avis. Kisame !

Celui-ci venait d'empoigner son pantalon pour le retirer aussi, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, levant les yeux vers l'autre qui avait attrapé ses épaules pour le faire cesser.

-Tes fringues sont trempés, lâcha le bleuté, c'est pas bon de les garder, tu as froid. Ils sécheront plus vite sur le ventilo.

-N…non ! S'exclama le jeune Uchiwa, gêné et paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver quasiment nu devant l'autre.

L'autre en question sourit devant l'air un peu affolé du plus jeune mais l'ignora et lui retira le bas malgré toutes ses protestations. Les vêtements rejoignirent les siens sur la grille de fer.

-Shh…Tu tremble depuis tout à l'heure, viens par là…

Le bleuté attira Itachi vers lui alors qu'il reculait pour s'asseoir contre le mur, entrainant le plus jeune sur ses jambes. Il serra le petit corps frissonnant contre lui, voulant le réchauffer.

Itachi se laissa faire, ne pouvant de toute façon pas résister au déserteur, se sentant un peu comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine musclée du bleuté, il était brûlant, littéralement. Le brun soupira de plaisir et se blottit dans cette étreinte au combien accueillante et protectrice.

Kisame sentit, après une poignée de minutes, le brun se détendre et arrêter de trembler. L'étudiant avait fermé les yeux, le bleuté le trouvait irrésistible, ainsi offert. Saisissant son menton entre deux doigts, il l'embrassa à nouveau, longuement. Le plus jeune passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque. Le déserteur se sentait désireux, il voulait plus, plus que la dernière fois en tout cas, il avait besoin de sentir le brun, de le toucher plus. L'autre main de l'étudiant était sur son torse, elle lui semblait encore un peu froide. Mettant fin au baiser et laissant l'autre reprendre son souffle, le bleuté prit cette main dans la sienne et la porta à son visage. Il déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur la paume puis laissa trainer sa langue sur les doigts, arrachant un frisson à leur propriétaire.

-Itachi...gronda doucement le déserteur. Tu es ok, si on va un peu plus loin…si je te touche un peu plus loin ?

-Je….ouais…tu peux le faire..me regarde pas comme ça…

Le bleuté le regardait avec des yeux sombres, profondément. Passant un bras derrière son dos, le plus vieux se pencha sur le torse du plus jeune promenant sa langue sur une clavicule, y apposant sa marque, appréciant le velouté de la peau blanche contre ses dents et sa lanue et les soupirs du jeune Uchiwa qui, probablement inconsciemment, malaxait agréablement l'arrière de son crâne.

Itachi sentit soudain le bleuté se mettre à suçoter un de ses mamelons, il lâcha un faible gémissement et trembla presque lorsque l'autre prit son second bouton de chair entre ses doigts. Il avait chaud à présent, très chaud et sa tête tournait un peu. Le déserteur passa alors la main qui taquinait son téton sur son ventre, descendant à tâtons vers l'élastique de son boxer, s'attardant un peu sur le nombril, pour finalement s'introduire dans le sous-vêtement.

-K..Kisame…pas là, gémit Itachi en écarquillant les yeux et en gesticulant, mal à l'aise.

L'interpellé lui adressa un sourire légèrement carnassier, très amusé par les réactions du brun, avant de commencer à administrer de langoureux va et vient sur son sexe. Cette action provoqua un mouvement de recul du plus jeune, tiraillé entre l'appréhension qui lui rongeait le ventre et le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait. Kisame le retint contre lui d'une poigne forte :

-Ne t'échappe pas petit Uchiwa, susurra-il d'une voix rauque…je te l'ai dit non ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…alors laisse toi faire.

Itachi, tout envie de fuite brisée par la voix du plus vieux, haletait sous le contact rude de celui-ci contre son bas ventre. Il agrippa les épaules de du bleuté, posant son front contre son épaule. Il sentit alors le déserteur lui prendre une main pour la guider vers son propre sous-vêtement. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions de l'autre, trop occupé par ses propres sensations, il se sentit virer à l'écarlate en comprenant.

-Att...attends...tu es sur qu...ngh. Il fut coupé par une caresse particulièrement bien placée, le bleuté ayant réussit à virer en partie son boxer, malaxait à présent ses bourses.

-Itachi…Touches moi aussi, souffla le plus vieux contre son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Après le baiser, l'étudiant, les yeux mis-clos, baissa les yeux vers le bas ventre du déserteur et vit que celui-ci était excité aussi. Il déglutit, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire (n'ayant pas d'expérience avec d'autres hommes), il se contenta de plonger la main entre la peau sombre et l'élastique noir, prenant la verge du bleuté en main. « Il est dur…. »Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'établir une rapide comparaison, l'autre était vraiment bien doté « je ne pourrais jamais prendre ça… » se dit-il alors avec un peu d'angoisse, vite mise de côté par les caresses de plus en plus appuyées que lui prodiguait le plus vieux. Le brun se mit à faire des va-et-vient à son tour, se calquant sur ceux qu'il recevait.

Kisame grogna de bien être sous les doigts du brun, le plus jeune était un peu maladroit mais son contact lui procurait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir, surement parce que c'était justement lui qui le touchait... Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, il renversa l'étudiant sur le sol, le faisant lâcher prise, se positionna entre ses jambes et lui retira complètement son boxer pour le jeter près de leurs autre fringues.

Le jeune Uchiwa hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il se fit plaquer au sol, en un battement de cil, le bleuté était au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de son corps massif. Itachi était presque effrayé par cette domination violente, il se sentait tellement fragile face à cet homme à la musculature sèche et, certes pas trop volumineuse, mais puissante, comme celle d'un tigre…

Le déserteur revint un instant trainer ses mains sur le ventre pâle avant de se pencher sur la virilité du plus jeune, celui-ci se redressa brusquement pour protester contre ce que l'autre avait en tête :

-N…Non, pas là…Ah !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, l'autre venait d'engloutir sa verge, le faisant se cambrer et pousser un cri de plaisir. Cependant, il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit l'autre presser un doigt contre son intimité. Il se raidit violemment lorsque le bleuté y fit pénétrer son index, ce n'était pas un geste violent, mais c'était…étrange. Une succion plus forte sur son sexe détourna momentanément son attention, le faisant gémir plus fort et porter une main aux cheveux de Kisame.

Ce dernier sourit contre la peau du plus jeune face aux réactions de ce dernier, il était tellement…inexpérimenté et désirable, le déserteur avait du mal à se retenir de le retourner pour enfin s'enfoncer en lui et le faire hurler. Il savait cependant très bien que s'il voulait que ça soit des hurlements de plaisir, il allait falloir le préparer avec soin. Voyant qu'il avait l'air suffisamment détendu à nouveau, il introduisit son majeur avec précaution, scrutant le visage du brun à la recherche de signes d'inconfort. Le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recul avec ses hanches et ferma les yeux, les paupières crispées.

Itachi retint un gémissement douloureux en se mordant les lèvres, il pouvait bien supporter ça, ça…ça ne faisait que brûler un peu. Il avait plus de mal à se concentrer sur les caresses de l'autre à cause de la douleur…mais ça irait.

Le déserteur fit quelques mouvements de ciseau avant de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt, maintenant cette fois-ci le bassin du brun avec une main entourant sa hanche droite. Il fut peiné du petit cri que poussa l'étudiant, mais se dit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ce serait beaucoup plus agréable pour eux deux.

Le jeune Uchiwa eut vraiment mal cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir sa voix, il voulait que l'autre arrête, ça faisait mal ! Soudain, le déserteur toucha quelque chose qui blanchit son champ de vision pendant un instant sous le plaisir. Il sentit une vague de chaleur inonder son bas ventre et ses doigt se crispèrent des les mèches bleues. Le brun renversa la tête en arrière lorsque l'autre réitéra son geste, ne parvenant même plus à articuler correctement, miaulant presque sous le plus vieux. Il se sentit venir et, dans la lucidité qui lui restait, voulut faire s'écarter Kisame, tirant faiblement sur ses cheveux :

-Ah…je vais…je vais jouir, réussit-il à haleter.

Et il éjacula dans la bouche du déserteur qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour s'éloigner, avalant la semence du plus jeune sans sourciller. Il se redressa et baissa ses yeux assombrit de désir vers le corps chaud et frémissant sous lui, Itachi tentait de reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, ceux de ses tempes mouillés par la sueur. Kisame se lécha les lèvres

-Itachi, est ce que je continus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, celui-ci peina à saisir le sens des paroles de l'autre mais acquiesça.

-T'es sûr ? Ça me fais un peu chier que ça t'arrive par terre, en plus ça risque de te faire m…

-Kisame, le coupa le jeune Uchiwa, je…..je pense que je peux le supporter, viens…

Le bleuté plissa les yeux, excité au possible par ses dernières paroles, il attrapa les jambes du brun sous ses genoux pour venir les poser sur ses épaules. Il mouilla sa propre verge avec le sperme de l'étudiant qu'il n'avait pas absorbé, pria pour ne pas trop blesser son ex otage et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'orifice vierge. « Tellement serré…putain… » les muscles du plus jeune enserraient divinement son sexe, le faisant pousser un râle de plaisir.

Il dû cependant rapidement revenir à la réalité en entendant le hurlement du plus jeune. Perdu dans l'extase de la pénétration de ce dernier, le bleuté avait mit un coup de rein bien trop empressé et avait déjà fait pénétrer la quasi totalité de sa verge, déchirant surement le plus jeune au passage.

Itachi avait hurlé, il avait eu tellement mal, toutes traces du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti auparavant s'étaient évaporées et la douleur pulsait à présent dans son crâne. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait faire si mal et surtout que l'autre allait y aller plus doucement, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de reculer son bassin et poussait le bleuté avec ses mains. Ce dernier fit un geste pour se retirer mais la douleur fut plus forte encore.

-Arrêtes ! Ne bouge plus ! S'écria-t-il.

Kisame obtempéra, affreusement honteux et en colère contre lui-même de causer autant de douleur à l'autre, il n'était plus un gamin, il devrait savoir se contrôler, merde ! Il baissa les yeux et vit avec angoisse qu'un peu de sang tachait les cuisses blanches. Il eu un terrible coup au cœur en voyant les larmes couler doucement sur les joues pâles.

L'ex otage voulut cacher son visage avec ses bras, culpabilisant un peu de sa faiblesse, mais les grandes mains du bleuté capturèrent ses poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de son crâne avant de l'embrasser profondément. Le déserteur essuya ses joues avec ses pouces et plaça ensuite une main derrière sa nuque pour le presser contre lui

-Shh…Je suis désolé Itachi, souffla-t-il… Je ne me suis pas contrôlé…pardonnes-moi…Tu veux que je me retire ? On va arrêter là….

Itachi passa ses bras dans le dos du plus vieux, respirant profondément pour calmer la douleur lancinante de ses reins.

-Non…je vais m'habituer…ça vas être bon après…reste juste comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

Kisame enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun, il était soulagé que l'autre soit si courageux…il décida qu'il était temps de se faire pardonner convenablement et porta une main au bas ventre de son amant, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Le bleuté commença tout d'abord par malaxer doucement ses bourses avant de passer à la verge, passant le pouce sur le gland, frottant avec précaution la peau fragile. Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un petit gémissement de bien être, se détendant à nouveau,

-Kisame...bouge un peu, murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs.

Ce dernier s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans l'intimité du plus jeune, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir, prenant sur lui au maximum pour le faire doucement, continuant ses caresses. L'étudiant frissonna sous la sensation de brûlure mais ne protesta pas plus, commençant à s'habituer. Il fit un léger mouvement des hanches pour inciter le déserteur à continuer. Celui l'embrassa à nouveau en reculant lentement son bassin. Voyant que le plus jeune semblait le prendre de mieux en mieux, il le pénétra à nouveau, espérant rencontrer ce point qui ferait que son « petit » amant se sente vraiment bien.

A ce nouveau mouvement, Itachi se cambra soudain, l'autre avait heurté cette tâche qui l'avait fait voir des étoiles plus tôt. Se cramponnant aux épaules du bleuté, il ondula son bassin, voulant à présent plus de contact, ignorant complètement le reste de souffrance .

-Kisa…ngh...encore !

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents pointues, en entendant le plus jeune, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui donner du plaisir à fond.

-Comme tu voudras…

Le déserteur entama des va et viens plus rapides, encouragé par les gémissements d'extase sortant de la gorge du plus jeune qui se redressa pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, lui griffant le dos dans son plaisir.

Le jeune Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus, c'était bon, vraiment bon, il en voulait plus, plus de contact, la douleur était encore un peu là mais le plaisir qu'il recevait à chaque coup contre sa prostate le rendait fou. A travers ses yeux embués, il voyait les muscles du déserteur rouler sous sa peau, il entendait ses grondement de fauve alors qu'il le pénétrait plus profondément, le faisant rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il cria de bien être, perdu dans les sensations que lui apportait le bleuté.

-Itachi t'es tellement bon, soupira le déserteur d'une voix lourde de luxure, s'enfonçant de plus belle dans le corps sous lui.

-Ah…Kisame…c'est…trop...trop profond….haleta le brun.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, l'étudiant planta de plus belle ses ongles dans les omoplates du bleuté avant de pousser un ultime cri de jouissance, venant dans la main de son amant. Celui-ci continua encore ses coups de reins pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer pour jouir, répandant sa semence sur le bas ventre du plus jeune.

Itachi se sentait complètement vidé, il laissa tomber ses mains sur le côté, respirant péniblement. Kisame, un peu essoufflé aussi, lui prit le visage entre ses paumes pour l'embrasser. Le brun posa ses doigts sur les mains fortes et sourit faiblement au bleuté :

-Kisame…

-Ba alors petit Uchiwa…t'as pas l'air en forme…Tu vas t'endormir ? Murmura ce dernier, un peu moqueur. Attends encore un peu…

Sur ce, il se releva pour prendre son propre t-shirt et l'humidifier dans l'eau du canal. Revenant auprès du brun, il essuya consciencieusement son ventre, effleurant la peau avec ses doigts au passage, soupirant de bonheur devant ce moment de plénitude qu'il avait enfin avec le brun. Il écarta doucement les jambes de ce dernier pour accéder à son anneau de chair, grimaçant à la vue du sang, il aurait voulut ne pas le blesser du tout… Il passa le tissu sur cette zone fragile puis sur le haut des cuisses, avant d'aller le rincer et l'essorer sommairement. Retournant près de la bouche d'aération, il constata que leurs autres vêtements étaient secs à présent.

Il les récupéra, se disant que s'ils ne se rhabillaient pas, ils risquaient d'attraper la crève. Le déserteur remis son boxer et tendit le sien au brun qui l'enfila péniblement, ayant visiblement du mal à bouger. Après avoir passé son pantalon et son sweat, il revint s'asseoir près du jeune Uchiwa pour l'aider à enfiler son bas et son t-shirt, ayant la vague impression d'habiller un enfant, tant le plus jeune lui paraissait adorable et vulnérable à cet instant, tout affaiblit par leur partie de jambes en l'air.

-C'est bon, je peux le faire, marmonna faiblement le brun, les joues un peu rosées par la gêne de se faire ainsi assister.

Kisame lui fit un grand sourire moqueur et s'allongea sur le dos, entrainant son amant contre son torse en l'entourant de ses bras. L'autre ne se fit pas prier et s'étendit sur lui, une jambe nonchalamment posée entre les siennes.

-J'aimerais…rester ici avec toi, chuchota le plus jeune qui commençait à s'endormir.

-J'aimerais aussi Itachi…j'aimerais aussi…Murmura le bleuté en passant pensivement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Mais tu sais…Itachi ?

L'interpellé s'était endormit. Le bleuté sourit et leva les yeux vers le plafond et la douce lueur des leds blanches. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer quand les canaux se videraient et qu'on les découvrirait…il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas être séparé d'Itachi, mais en même temps…est ce qu'il avait le choix ? Il soupira, il était un peu trop fatigué pour réfléchir, se disant qu'il aviserait après, il se laissa sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était le lemon, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ A très vite pour le chapitre onze !


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut ! C'est le chapitre 11 ^^ un peu plus court que le précédent par contre, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Azulea : Merci pour ta review qui me permit de bien saisir ton émotion face à nos deux héros en plein ébat X) (surtout Kisame visiblement ;3) Ne meurt pas tout de suite, ce serait vraiment dommage de raté d'éventuels futurs lemons ! ^^

* * *

Kisame se réveilla en sursaut une poignée d'heures plus tard. Un bruit sourd l'avait sortit de sa torpeur et il réalisa après une analyse rapide que ça devait être les valves automatiques de contrôle de l'eau qui s'étaient mises en marche. Il reposa la tête sur le sol, se remémorant la situation, il constata qu'ils avaient changé de position, étant maintenant tournés sur le côté face à face. Il avait gardé ses bras autour du plus jeune qui dormait toujours, ayant visiblement un sommeil assez lourd. Il resta un instant pensif devant l'expression au combien paisible du brun avant de se redresser doucement, s'asseyant en tailleur près de son amant. Il passa délicatement ses doigts entre les mèches sombres.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il avait une vingtaine de minutes devant lui avant que les coursives de service ne soient de nouveau praticables, et que des techniciens ne puissent arriver. Seulement, il doutait fortement que les internes soient les premiers à arriver, ses camarades allaient probablement descendre à leur recherche. C'était là que se posait un sérieux problème, s'ils les trouvaient, Nagato allait tuer Itachi, non seulement à cause de ce qu'avait fait son père, mais aussi à cause de sa tentative de fuite. Il fallait donc absolument que le brun sorte d'ici avant que les autres déserteurs n'arrivent. S'il laissait Itachi ici et qu'il retournait à la base en disant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le plus jeune, il craignait que son chef ne le croit pas et envoie quand même des hommes faire un tour de repérage. En plus, il ne pouvait pas remonter comme ça, ils étaient tombé directement dans l'eau sans déployer l'échelle en dessous des barreaux, il ne pourrait donc pas remonter par là. Le seul moyen était d'accéder à un des conduits internes comme celui qu'il avait utilisé avec Itachi (après la fusillade) et tant que les canaux n'étaient pas revenus à une hauteur d'eau normal, il ne pouvait pas y aller, les portes seraient bloquées.

En d'autres termes, il était bloqué ici et n'avait qu'à prier pour que personne n'arrive avant que les canaux soient vide (des patrouilles d'internes ou de déserteurs) afin qu'il puisse remonter Itachi à la surface.

L'attente fut très pénible mais à présent, le canal près d'eux avait presque atteint son volume initial, le bleuté décida qu'il était temps de réveiller le l'étudiant. Il le secoua légèrement et l'autre grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec peine. Il se redressa et avisa l'endroit, semblant se rappeler (péniblement) où ils étaient et ce qui s'était passé. Kisame lui expliqua rapidement la situation et se leva, pressé de partir, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder !

-Attends Kisame ! Quand on sera sortit, qu'est ce qui va se passer…pour nous ?

-Ecoute, on verra ça quand on sera à la surface, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on se grouille là.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et tenta de se lever, avant de gémir de douleur et de retomber, l'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Je…je peux pas me lever…

Malgré la situation, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de rire, comprenant l'origine du problème du plus jeune. Il se reprit bien vite et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le mettre sur ses pieds et descendre lui-même de la plateforme. Il aida ensuite l'autre à descendre pour commencer à se diriger vers la prochaine issue qui, s'il se souvenait bien, ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas, sur les coursives à leur gauche. Kisame se figea, qui était-ce ?

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là les gars ? S'éleva une voix masculine.

-Hum…ouais, c'est ce qu'indique la carte…

-T'es sur qu'elle a pas un bug ta putain de carte ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond….

-Comment tu peux avoir l'impression de tourner en rond ? Ça fait pas dix minutes qu'on marche !

Ces voix lui étaient étrangement familières, où est ce qu'il avait pu les entendre ? Ils étaient au moins trois et ne semblaient pas être des techniciens… Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire marche arrière, le bleuté porta machinalement la main à sa cuisse, contre laquelle reposait l'étui de son couteau, il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à s'en servir…

-Reste derrière moi, souffla-t-il au brun, ils sont peut être pas de l'Akatsuki…

-Hey mais y'a quelqu'un ici !

-Des internes ?!

Un des hommes venait d'apparaître au coin du mur, les bords des canaux étaient larges, aussi les deux autres vinrent se poster à ses côté pour vérifier ses dires. Le plus vieux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une balafre sur la joue et des cheveux brun en épis plissa les yeux en voyant le déserteur puis son expression se détendit :

-Pas de panique les gars, c'est notre bon vieux Kisame ! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de l'interpellé pour lui serrer la main.

-Le mec de l'Akatsuki ? Demanda l'un des deux autres, un blond à lunettes carrés, visiblement pas trop au courant.

-T'oses demander ça alors que j't'ai demandé de lire ce putain de dossier sur notre collaboration avec eux ?! T'es affligeant ! S'écria le troisième homme, à peine plus vieux, dont les longs cheveux décolorés dépassaient d'un bonnet rouge.

-Pas de problème, répondit Kisame en saluant le premier, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici Tenshô ?

Itachi était resté en retrait, il lança un regard inquiet au bleuté, il semblait les connaître, d'autres externes surement ? Cependant son amant lui paraissait tendu, visiblement pas spécialement rassuré par la non-appartenance à l'Akatsuki de ces types. Les deux autres se disputaient toujours en arrière plan, ne se préoccupant pas du jeune Uchiwa, ne l'ayant peut être même pas vu.

-On viens vous donner un coup de main, Nagato nous a appelé pour votre problème de prisonnier…Puisque vous avez apparemment des difficultés à accéder à cette partie des tous-terrains, il nous a demandé de descendre dés qu'on pourrait pour pas perdre de temps. Mais, vous avez trouvé un moyen de régler le problème à ce que je vois ? C'est un de tes collègues ?

-On est descendu par une écoutille, après le prisonnier…mais c'était pas une bonne idée, c'est l'ouverture qui est là-bas.

Kisame avait attrapé l'épaule du dénommé Tenshô pour le tourner vers l'ouverture du plafond, quelques mètres plus loin, histoire de l'empêcher de trop prêter attention au plus jeune, essayant de trouver une issue à cette galère.

-Ah ouais, vous êtes tombé dans la flotte du coup, pas de chance…Vous avez pas retrouvé l'Uchiwa ?

-Nan, pas de signe de lui dans cette zone, on est descendu de la plateforme il y a un moment pour faire le tour des couloirs alentours et on avait prévu d remonter pour faire notre rapport au boss.

-Ah j'vois…On va remonter avec vous dans ce cas !

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous refassiez un tour, on sait jamais, on a peut être loupé un truc à cause de la fatigue. Ça nous rendrait vraiment service.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et coula un regard vers Itachi, toujours plaqué au mur, tenant de se faire oublier. Tenshô eu un changement d'expression fugace, mais que le bleuté remarqua, se raidissant, il l'avait reconnu ? La tension parut tout d'un coup s'alourdir, les deux autres hommes cessèrent leur conversation pour se tourner vers leur supérieur, intrigués par le silence soudain.

\- J'imagine oui, et bien on peut faire ça oui…Tu pourrais également nous présenter ton camarade non ? Ce n'était pas très correct de notre part de l'ignorer ainsi…hein fiston !

Kisame perçut très bien le ton lourd de sens de l'autre et comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se sortir de là facilement… Les deux autres s'étaient mis en position, c'était subtil, mais ils étaient clairement près à sortir leurs armes. Tenshô n'était pas stupide sous ses airs brutes, il était vraiment clairvoyant….

-Je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas nécessaire, gronda le bleuté.

-Arrêtons ce petit jeu veux-tu ? Il serait encore moins correct que tu continus à nous prendre pour des cons…Ce que j'aimerais savoir maintenant, c'est pourquoi t'essayes de protéger l'Uchiwa, hein, Hoshigake ?!

Ce-dernier se contenta de le regarder avec une colère et une froideur sourdes, qui le firent un peu chanceler, mais il se reprit en essayant de rire :

-T'as tes propres projets ? Ba, j'peux pas t'en vouloir, nous aussi tu vois. Quand notre boss nous a envoyé ici pour vous aider, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait tuer le gamin nous-mêmes, histoire de faire bonne mesure pour nos potes que son père à buté… Aller Kisame, on est trois contre toi, pas la peine d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit, laisse le nous et on te laissera partir !

Le bleuté sembla hésiter un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de dire, sous le regard effaré de l'étudiant :

-Puisque vous insistez….

Il commença à marcher vers les hommes pour s'éloigner de l'ex otage et leur laisser le champ libre. Itachi sentit son cœur se tordre un instant, il ne le faisait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?

Arrivé à la hauteur de Tenshô qui avait sortit une arme à feu mais l'avait baissé, visiblement convaincu par la nonchalance du déserteur, celui-ci eut une sorte de sourire cruel et tout se passa très vite.

Une seconde plus tard, Tenshô se demanda pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à respirer et pourquoi du liquide coulait sur son torse et son abdomen, il hoqueta et cracha du sang avant de tomber lourdement au sol, la gorge ouverte par le couteau de Kisame. Les autres hommes mirent un instant à réagir avant que celui au bonnet ne se jette sur le déserteur avec un cri de rage, s'étant lui aussi armé d'une courte lame. Le bleuté l'attrapa violemment sous le coude et fit plier ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'un atroce claquement se fasse entendre. Le type hurla en lâchant son arme et tenta de frapper son adversaire au visage, geste vain car ledit adversaire l'évita facilement pour venir planter sa lame dans son œil gauche, l'achevant par la même occasion et le jetant ensuite au sol.

-Bouges plus !

Le déserteur se retourna vers la le propriétaire de la voix et vit que le plus jeune avait réussit à attraper Itachi et tenait un poignard contre sa gorge. Le brun grimaça, il avait vraiment du mal à bouger, il se sentait mal et n'avait pas vu le blond se déplacer. Kisame leva les mains, histoire de mettre en évidence le revolver qu'il avait récupéré, conscient que leur ennemi était plus terrifié qu'autre chose et qu'il pourrait faire un truc con sans trop de problème.

-Fais pas de connerie gamin, siffla le bleuté. Le tuer arrangera vraiment pas ton cas…

-Ta gueule ! S'écria t-il. Balance ce flingue par ici !

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme puis à Itachi, il rencontra le regard de ce-dernier, un regard qu'il n'aimait pas, le genre de regard qu'il lui lançait à lui aussi avant, lorsqu'il portait son masque. Grimaçant intérieurement, il fit tout de même glisser le revolver sur le sol aux pieds des deux autres.

-Ouais c'est ça, aller on va se baisser ensemble histoire de ramasser ça, ok ?

Le brun n'acquiesça pas mais commença à s'accroupir comme le voulait l'autre, histoire que celui-ci puisse récupérer l'arme sans le lâcher….le visage de l'autre était trop près….

Un craquement suivit d'un cri étouffé retentit contre les murs de ciment lorsqu'Itachi fracassa l'arrière de son crâne contre le nez du blond. Celui-ci porta une main à son visage et lâcha le couteau, resserrant cependant son étreinte sur le cou de l'étudiant alors qu'il chancelait en arrière. Le brun essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais n'y parvenait pas, le bras était comme crispé contre sa gorge, le faisant suffoquer violemment. En une fraction de seconde, Kisame était à leur niveau et l'arracha à son agresseur, les yeux brillants d'une lueur effrayante. Le blond était à terre, le déserteur le surplombant

-A..attends mec, bredouillais t-il en voyant la situation se compliquer sérieusement pour lui. Je plaisantais…fais pas le con, non..Non !

Son cri se transforma en atroces gargouillements quand le bleuté planta sa lame dans sa jugulaire avec un grognement furieux, le laissant s'étouffer avec son sang. Le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru de spasme avant de s'affaisser. Le bleuté se releva rapidement pour s'approcher du brun, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien

-Ça va Itachi ?

-Hum…acquiesça vaguement ce dernier, une main plaquée contre sa gorge, la respiration un peu laborieuse, incapable de quitter le corps des yeux.

Kisame…avait prit la vie de ces types…un peu trop facilement à son goût. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul lorsque le déserteur s'approcha. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire, saisissant la main qui était contre la gorge pour constater avec inquiétude qu'elle couvrait une entaille toute sanglante.

-Putain Itachi ! T'es une huître où quoi ? Dit le si t'es blessé !

-Je…je n'avais pas…

Le brun n'avait honnêtement pas sentie la coupure, focalisé sur la soudaine bestialité du bleuté, tétanisé par autant de violence. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il sentit le liquide chaud poisser ses doigts et la douleur irradier dans son cou. Le bleuté lui fit lever le menton avec fermeté, ne lui laissant pas le choix alors qu'il examinait la plaie. Itachi frissonna de dégout, ses mains…étaient pleines du sang de ces types, l'odeur était atroce, il se sentit un peu vacillant.

-C'est pas profond, t'es sûr que…Hey, Itachi ? Appela le bleuté devant l'air éteint et profondément bouleversé de l'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est finit tu sais, personne ne te feras de mal…

« Tu pourrais… » Pensa le jeune Uchiwa bien malgré lui. Il leva la tête vers Kisame, celui-ci s'apprêtait visiblement à lui dire quelque chose lorsque :

-On ne bouges plus !

L'étudiant et le déserteur se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine de la voix et virent alors les agents de la sécurité, en équipements de combats, débouler dans le couloir. Tout se passa très rapidement, ils étaient huit et cinq se précipitèrent sur eux, deux étant resté en retrait. Trois de ceux qui avait bougé empoignèrent Kisame qui n'eut guère le temps de réagir pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur tandis que les deux autres attrapèrent Itachi, le soulevant presque du sol dans leur empressement, pour l'éloigner de tout ça.

-Maîtriser le déserteur mais ne le tuez pas ! Emmener Uchwa sama à l'extèrieur !

Itachi percuta enfin, Kisame…se faisait arrêter…il allait…il allait… Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre avec hargne, tentant de se retourner vers le déserteur :

-Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il. Ne faîtes pas ça ! Kisame !

L'un des deux agents le frappa rudement à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant s'effondrer. Le brun jeta un dernier regard désespéré au bleuté avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

-Ki…same….

* * *

A très vite pour le chapitre 11 !


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello ! c'est le chapitre 12 ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

La cellule était froide est blanche. Kisame était allongé sur le dos, sur le matelas présent dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas spécialement petite, il avait vu pire, il y avait même une petite salle d'eau, seulement tout était atrocement stérile et la blancheur des murs et du plafond lui donnait mal au crâne. Lorsqu'ils avaient été récupérés par les gardes, il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir et s'était donc fait un peu « molester » avant de se faire jeter là.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures à présent et ses contusions étaient déjà loin derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Itachi, ça l'inquiétait un peu, bien que sa propre situation soi bien plus critique. Il avait vu un des gardes frapper son amant et ça l'avait mit hors de lui, malheureusement, face à un taser et trois types harnachés en tenus d'assaut, même lui ne faisait pas tellement le poids

Le déserteur n'était pas stupide ou naif…il savait bien que le sort réservé aux membres de l'Akatsuki…était la mort.

Il ne se redressa même pas en entendant le crissement de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait ni lorsque le nouvel arrivant pénétra dans sa cellule avant de refermer derrière lui.

-Pff, franchement, t'as pas idée de la galère que c'est pour nous…Lâcha le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Le bleuté tique au son de cette voix et se releva vivement :

-Shikamaru ?

Le brun le regarda drôlement avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de soupirer. Kisame se souvint soudain que l'autre était un de leurs rares « infiltrés », dans la sécurité, avec Sarutobi Asuma et deux ou trois autres personnes.

-Evidemment, tu t'attendais à qui ? Bon, laisse moi parler et écoute bien, c'est fatiguant de se répéter…

/

Itachi était debout devant le bureau de son père. Les gardes l'avaient amené à l'hôpital ou il s'était réveillé, puis ils l'avaient traîné jusqu'aux appartements de Fugaku, au sud du Capitole.

Un pansement ornait à présent son cou et il avait l'air plus fatigué et morne que jamais. Le brun était dans un état de flottement, tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser, il se sentait épuisé et vide. Il n'osait même pas penser au déserteur, de peur de s'effondrer de douleur…

Son père entra dans la pièce sans un coup d'œil pour son fils et s'agenouilla derrière le meuble bas, il était vêtu d'un habit traditionnel et avait ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Il prit un document qui trainait là et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, s'affairant sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui se sentait un peu mal, sa tête le lançait (dans leur précipitation à le prendre en charge, il lui semblait avoir entendu les médecins parler d'une commotion bénigne).

-Assieds toi donc ! S'exclama soudain son père, sans le regarder.

Itachi obtempéra, regardant fixement le bois laqué du bureau, il s'agenouilla à son tour, le dos bien droit, les doigts crispés sur le tissu du yukata bleu qu'il avait enfilé.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Itachi ? Demanda alors Fugaku en replaçant ses lunettes d'un geste agacé, les yeux toujours rivé sur la feuille.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Interrogea calmement le jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, siffla le chef de famille. Tu as fréquenté des déserteurs ! Arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile, qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ?! Tu oserais me dire que tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils pourraient essayer d'attenter à ta vie ? Je n'ai pas élevé un crétin fini !

-Je n'ai pas…

-Bien sûr que tu l'as fait ! Ta mère te l'a dit non ? Je suis au courant pour tes escapades, correspondant étrangement avec la présence de déserteurs. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu t'es dit que ce serait génial, que ça te ferait de nouvelles expériences ? L'air de la ville t'as rendu stupide ?! Au point de trouver que se mêler à des criminels soit une bonne idée ?! Mikoto t'a pourtant révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ont tué ton frère Itachi ! Un de mes fils s'est fait assassiné par des externes, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

Itachi déglutit, il avait la bouche sèche et ses mains devenaient moites, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il voulait vraiment partir. Le brun savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir tête à son père, pour quelque sujet que se soit. Son père claqua soudain le papier sur le bureau, retira ses lunettes et planta son regard inquisiteur dans les ternes prunelles de son fils.

-Tu as tenté de prendre la défense de cet externe, souffla le plus vieux d'un ton acerbe, dans les canaux, pourquoi ?

-Je…il m'a aidé à m'enfuir ! S'exclama le jeune homme, voyant une occasion de défendre la cause du bleuté. Ils m'auraient tué si il ne…

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Fugaku.

Le jeune homme sentit la rage monter dans sa gorge, cet homme avait quand même exécuté un type en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passerait ! Il avait condamné son propre fils !

-Vous regrettez que je sois revenu, souffla l'étudiant, vous auriez préférez que je me fasse tuer là-bas…

-Itachi, le coupa le chef de la sécurité, ne commence pas…

-Osez dire que vous vous souciiez de moi en faisant exécuter cet homme ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour me faire sortir !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça et tu défends des criminels ?! Tu me déçois Itachi, je te croyais plus malin que ça !

Ce dernier fulminait intérieurement, son père changeait de sujet, évitant d'avoir à se justifier, comme un lâche….

-Tu sais au moins qui est ton fabuleux sauveur ? A ça non, tu n'en a aucune idée….Regarde donc ceci.

Fugaku tendit son poignet au dessus de la table, retroussant sa manche pour exposer son identificateur qui projeta alors une sorte d'écran. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la projection, c'était…une sorte de vidéo de surveillance ? Il y avait la date et l'heure et il reconnaissait…l'extèrieur de leur maison familiale…qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

Le silence réglait à présent dans la pièce, seul le bruit de la fontaine du jardin de la vidéo et des cigales se faisait entendre. Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd et un hurlement, de quelqu'un de jeune, peut être pas un enfant, mais pas loin…

Le panneau coulissant externe s'ouvrit avec un fracas, faisant se briser les rainures de bois fin, et trois hommes en sortirent. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, le visage masqué. Un dernier individu sortit de la pièce, il tenait une arme blanche, visiblement maculée d'un liquide noirâtre.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant, se penchant en avant, pour…reprendre son souffle, probablement. Il porta soudain sa main à son visage pour retirer la cagoule qui masquait ses traits.

Itachi blêmit et son esprit devint blanc un instant tandis que ses doigts se crispaient violemment autour du tissu soyeux. « N…non…Non…Non ! »

Il avait bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait…c'était…la nuit où son frère avait été tué…ces types, étaient les déserteurs venus l'assassiner, et celui qui avait retiré sa cagoule, c'était…

« Kisame… »

Le brun ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était…ça devait être faux ! Il l'avait bien reconnu pourtant, durant ce court instant, mais…c'était impossible ! Le déserteur lui avait juré que ce n'était pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fallait que ça soi ça ?! Le jeune homme avait beau tourner le problème dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père lui mentirait, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le faire…alors…c'était le bleuté qui lui avait mentit ?

Fugaku vit son fils vaciller après avoir pâlit d'un seul coup, il semblait au bord du malaise. L'homme soupira et recouvrit son bracelet, mettant fin à la projection. Il lissa distraitement les plis de son vêtement puis coula à nouveau son regard vers son aîné qui avait les yeux dans le vide, profondément choqué. Le chef de famille ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût à l'idée de son fils se liant avec un de ces externes, il était temps qu'il voit la réalité en face, ces déserteurs étaient des parasites !

-Tu peux disposer Itachi, nous parlerons d'ici peu des projets que j'ai pour ton avenir.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui agaça son père :

-Itachi !

-O..oui père, bredouilla presque le jeune homme en se levant précipitamment, s'emmêlant un peu les pieds dans on yukata avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine sortit, Itachi tourna la tête et vit la personne qu'il voulait voir disparaître au coin d'un couloir, il se rua à sa suite et lui attrapa le bras :

-Hatake-san !

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, c'était un membre de la garde personnel de Fugaku qui était assez proche du jeune homme depuis que ce dernier était enfant. Kakashi avait gardé une certaine tendresse pour le fils de son patron :

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Itachi-sama ? Vous allez bien ?!

Le brun s'était effondré, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Le garde l'avait rattrapé redressé, très inquiet de la faiblesse soudaine du plus jeune.

-Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, c'est extrêmement important !

-Calmez-vous, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Le brun fit signe au garde de s'approcher, il ne voulait pas formuler sa requête à voix haute, de peur qu'on ne l'entende. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'autre eu finit de lui parler.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Vous voulez vraiment…

-S'il vous plait….c'est très important…il faut que je sache…quelque chose…

Le garde soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air très mal en point, il savait toujours se contrôler et afficher un calme inhumain habituellement. Il lui faisait de la peine….

-Très bien Itachi-sama, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, laissez moi juste un peu de temps…

/

Tsunade observait d'un œil fatigué les écrans en face d'elle, où s'affichaient des données cryptées, la copie du programme qu'elle avait récupéré dans le bracelet de l'Uchiwa. Cet identificateur défaillant l'avait beaucoup intrigué, elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. La médecin prit une gorgée de saké et pianota machinalement sur son clavier. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle essayait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour comprendre les lignes de données, en vain, tant les codes utilisés étaient complexes. Soulevant ses lunettes, elle se massa les tempes avant de s'affaler sur son dossier en poussant un soupire. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain, elle ne tourna même pas la tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui attire tant ton attention ma chère…

La voix trainante d'Orochimaru était teintée d'amusement. La blonde sourit légèrement avant de reprendre une mine soucieuse:

-Tu sais de quoi il s'agit toi ? Le problème avec le bracelet de ce petit…

-Hum…Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresse à ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'intrigue, c'est tout, qui aurait put mettre en système pareil dans un identificateur moderne ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

Le brun lui prit sa coupelle des mains pour avaler une gorgée d'alcool, il plissa un peu le nez :

-Encore avec ton saké improbable…tu pourrais te payer de la meilleure qualité…

-Tu sais ce que c'est n'est ce pas ? Ce petit…il était…là-bas, non ?

-Tu bois toujours pour la même chose ? Allons Tsunade, tu sais que ça ne résoudra rien, il est partit…ce n'est pas en te ruinant la santé qu'il reviendra.

La médecin se pencha en avant sur le bureau en se prenant le visage dans les mains, l'autre avait raison…tellement raison qu'elle en oublia qu'il esquivait sa question. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils et posa doucement sa main sur son dos en une caresse réconfortante :

-Je sais que c'est douloureux…mais Jiraya…nous a quitté en faisant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il leva les yeux vers les écrans, il était peut être temps que ce chère Itachi apprenne la vérité…

/

Itachi suivait le garde dans les couloirs blancs, il avait demandé à Kakashi de lui permettre d'avoir une rapide entrevue avec Kisame, sans que son père ne soit au courant. L'argenté avait donc fait appel à un de ses collègue proche, un certain Asuma, pour qu'il lui organise ça. Le brun s'était ensuite rendu dans le bloc 45 après avoir fait passer son identificateur sous un brouilleur, histoire que son signal de localisation s'affaiblisse pour quelques heures.

Le Sarutobi était un grand bonhomme bien bâti, très souriant, qui mâchonnait continuellement une touillette « Excusez moi pour ça Uchiwa-san, c'est que j'arrête de fumer en ce moment, pour ma femme vous voyez » lui avait-il dit avec une mine réjouie. Le brun lui avait répondu un vague « Félicitation » trop perturbé pour y mettre les formes.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce avec une table au milieu, encastrée au sol, et deux chaises de part et d'autre de cette même table. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, à la recherche d'éventuelles caméras.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Uchiwa-san, Kakashi m'a prévenu pour l'aspect…privé de cette entrevue, les caméras ne sont pas actives, je vous attendrai dans le couloir, vous avez une demie heure. Je vous amène le prisonnier.

L'étudiant hocha la tête et attendit que l'homme ait quitté la salle pour s'effondrer sur la chaise de gauche, épuisé, il voulait tirer les choses au clair, vite, et puis s'endormir sans jamais se réveiller. Il tressaillit lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer le déserteur menotté que le garde fit s'asseoir en lui attachant les mains à la table. Itachi garda les yeux fixés dans le vague, craignant presque de croiser le regard du bleuté, terrorisé par la vérité qu'il craignait d'apprendre. Asuma lui adressa un signe de tête avant de ressortir. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Kisame n'avait pas voulut y croire quand on l'avait prévenu que le plus jeune voulait le voir, il se demandait s'il devait être heureux où pleurer, à quoi pensait le jeune Uchiwa ?! Cependant, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà ce dernier, il s'était ravisé en voyant la tête du brun, il avait l'air anéanti. Le bleuté avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours tellement il paraissait fatigué et morose, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi était-il venu ? Le déserteur se souvint soudain de ce qu'il avait décidé à propos de son amant et qui lui laissait un arrière goût amer, il n'avait pourtant pas le choix….

-Itachi ? S'éleva alors la voix grave du plus vieux. Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre et leva ses yeux noirs presque ternes de douleur refoulée vers l'autre, il avait peur de poser la question fatidique, peur de souffrir plus. Il déglutit et serra ses doigts tremblants autour de l'écharpe qu'il tenait pliée sur ses genoux.

-J'aimerais…j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité.

-La vérité ? Répéta le bleuté d'une voix qui commençait déjà à se teinter de colère, il recommençait avec ça ?

-Mon père, il m'a montré un enregistrement d'une caméra de surveillance de notre maison familiale, le soir du meurtre de Sasuke…

-Et ?

-Tu…tu étais sur cet enregistrement. Lâcha le brun d'une voix peinée.

Le déserteur ne réagit pas tout de suite sous le choc…qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le brun aurait vu un enregistrement le montrant lui chez au moment de cet assassinat ?! Mais c'était impossible ! Il n'y était pas bon sang ! Pourquoi…pourquoi le plus jeune ne voulait-il pas le croire ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à croire qu'il lui mentait ?! Cette vidéo…avait surement été trafiquée ! Kisame allait répondre, se défendre, encore une fois mais vit soudain une chance de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Au vue de ce qui allait arriver, il fallait que l'autre s'éloigne définitivement, il le fallait, pour son bien, pour ne pas le faire souffrir d'avantage quand l'heure de son exécution arriverait. Le déserteur soupira, il fallait qu'il y arrive, ça allait être dur, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Et alors ? Lâcha t-il d'un ton aussi désinvolte qu'il le pouvait.

Le plus jeune parut se réveiller d'un coup et le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'incertitude, de doutes, de refus et de douleur.

-Tu…qu'est ce que…

-Oui, j'y étais ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Il t'a fallut une putain de vidéo pour réaliser que j'étais dans le coup ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable Uchiwa….

-Quoi ?! Mais tu m'avais juré…je ne te crois pas !

-Et bien tu devrais, les gens sont généralement moins enclins à baiser lorsque le partenaire a tué un membre de leur famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Railla le bleuté d'un ton cruel, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détaché et froid.

-Ce…c'est pas vrai…tu…tu mens ! Après tout ce que tu as fais…

-Arrêtes, tu te ridiculise, j'ai été sympa pour te sauter, t'es content, c'est ça la vérité ! J't'assure que déflorer un putain de noble, c'était le pied…

Le visage du brun s'était décomposé, il avait l'air au bord du malaise, le déserteur sentit son cœur se serrer violemment à la vision de la souffrance du plus jeune. Il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais il ne devait pas le faire, il fallait que ça se finisse.

-Tu croyais quoi au juste…que je t'aimais où une connerie du genre ? Me fais pas rire Uchiwa ! T'es un interne comme un autre, un petit con prétentieux, tu….

Il fut coupé par le coup de poing que l'autre lui envoya dans le visage, après s'être levé vivement. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche mais ne dit rien. Le brun avait le regard brûlant de colère et de chagrin, il était au bord des larmes mais l'avait frappé avait toute la hargne dont il était capable. Le jeune homme attrapa à la hâte son écharpe qui avait glissé au sol avant de sortir précipitamment.

Itachi s'effondra contre le mur, Asuma n'était pas revenu, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, n'en pouvant plus, il se mit à pleurer. Ce furent d'abord des sanglots, avant qu'une longue plainte ne lui échappe, il n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait tellement mal ! Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, le sang battait dans ses tempes et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Un seul mot résonnait dans son crâne : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir mentit à ce point ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait crut ? L'autre était si fort que ça ou était-ce lui qui était désespéré à ce point ? Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités et sentit quelqu'un le relever pour l'entrainer plus loin, il s'en fichait, s'il avait pu mourir là, il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête.

Le déserteur entendit le cri déchirant de plus jeune et serra les dents, lui aussi souffrait, c'était dur, tellement dur ! Lorsque le garde le ramena à sa cellule, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de frapper dans le mur en poussant un hurlement de rage à l'idée d'avoir définitivement perdu le jeune Uchiwa…

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci, désolé si ça parait un peu répétitif, le prochain chapitre arrive très vite et sera beaucoup plus consistant ;)


	14. Chapitre 13

Hey ! Ce ne serait pas le treizième chapitre ? Et si ! ;) j'avais bien dit qui'l viendrait vite, je vais essayer de finir cette fic dans pas trop longtemps, attention, ce chapitre contient un élément majeur :3

Merci à Kim pour son petit msg ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi ne s'était pas levé. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de son lit dans lequel il s'était effondré en revenant du bloc 45. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'y arrivait plus, tant il était fatigué. Il avait finit par s'endormir et la lumière provenant de sa fenêtre l'avait réveillé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il aurait dû aller changer le bandage qu'il avait sur son bras, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie d'aller prendre un antidouleur ni de bouger de sous la couette, tout simplement.

Le brun avait l'impression d'être vide, comme si toute cette chaleur que lui avait apporté le déserteur, s'était faite aspirer en l'espace de quelques heures. Il ne pouvait empêcher le mot qui lui était venu la veille de se répéter comme un mantra dans son esprit, résonnant contre les parois de son crâne, fissurant son être. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse lui faire plus mal que son père, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fut possible. L'atroce sensation d'avoir été manipulé, utilisé…

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas cru dans la seconde qui suivit la déclaration du bleuté, mais ce dernier lui avait parlé avec tellement de colère et de sincérité….il l'avait tellement rabaissé dans ses propos…que le plus jeune n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'y croire, même si cela lui labourait les entrailles.

Itachi se retourna pour fixer la vitre de ses yeux éteints, il faisait gris dans le dôme, « Le ciel est morne…cet apart est morne…ma vie sera morne…tout est sans intérêt dans ce putain de monde. ». Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son bras ou on pouvait voir la marque rouge qu'il s'était fait en tombant. Il était peut être temps, non ? D'en finir… « Mon père serait presque heureux que je fasse ça et tout le monde s'en fout….de toute façon je ne veux plus voir personne…jamais, ils me dégoûtent avec leurs mensonges…. »

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses funestes pensées. Il ne voulait pas décrocher. L'appareil sonna trois fois puis cessa. Quelques instants plus tard, il vibra pour signaler la réception d'un message.

Itachi se saisit de l'objet avec un geste las pour lire le texte, c'était sa mère :

« Bonjour Itachi, je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles avant, je passerais te voir demain. Tu rentreras avec moi le temps que ton père finalise ton inscription à Suna. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, la sécurité a été augmentée le temps que tu quitte la cité, pour éviter un incident. J'espère que tu te rétablis.

Fugaku m'a demandé de te dire que Le déserteur qui a été capturé va être exécuté publiquement cet après-midi, à quinze heures sur la place du Capitole. Il a prévu de mener l'exécution lui-même, il a précisé qu'il n'est pas question que tu viennes. Je t'embrasse.

A demain. »

Itachi reposa l'appareil et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, c'était prévisible… Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il voulait aller faire un tour, pour marcher, juste pour marcher. Le jeune homme avala un comprimé blanc et refit sommairement le bandage de son épaule. Tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, il n'avait qu'à faire comme avant.

-Ça ne me concerne plus…ça ne me concerne vraiment pas. Murmura le brun.

Une goutte tomba sur la céramique de l'évier.

-Je n'en ait rien à faire, de ce qu'il peut lui arriver…

Une autre.

-C'est bien fait pour lui, les déserteurs….doivent mourir de toute façon…ils ont…ils ont tué mon frère….et lui, il a..trahit ma confiance…..

Le liquide transparent goutta sur son t-shirt.

Itachi releva les yeux vers le miroir « si tu t'en fout…pourquoi tu pleure putain ?! » se hurla-t-il mentalement en voyant son visage mouillé de larmes. Il les essuya du revers de sa main, d'un geste rageur, même lui se mentait à lui-même, il était faible et n'arrivait même pas à se contrôler, c'était tout.

Les pas d'Itachi l'avaient mené, après une bonne heure d'errance, à une des trois grandes médiathèques de Konoha, la plus ancienne. Le jeune homme avait toujours apprécié cet endroit, probablement à cause du style ancien de l'architecture interne du bâtiment (qui s'élevait sur trois étages et autant de sous-sol) mais plus certainement car il y régnait un calme hors du temps. Le silence y était doux et apaisant. Le brun passa comme un fantôme près de l'accueil, le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait ne le vit même pas, occupé à feuilleter un ouvrage épais. L'étudiant ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, son corps semblait fonctionner sans lui, une machine en pilote automatique lui paraissait être alors la comparaison parfaite.

Il monta au premier étage, sans conviction, et s'isola dans l'un des trente-cinq rayons, s'asseyant à une table en acajou sombre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et pencha un peu la tête en avant, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe pourpre. Il ferma les yeux, calant sa respiration sur le battement de l'énorme pendule ancienne solidement arrimée sur un des murs. C'était une antiquité à présent, mais son rythme calma la douleur du sang battant à ses tempes sous la pression et le stress. Il s'était déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'un monde silencieux, rythmé par les mouvements réguliers du mécanisme complexe de l'horloge lui plairait davantage, probablement…

Il leva les yeux au plafond, il ne semblait pas y avoir trop de caméras ici, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas plus mal, les livres, aussi peu utilisés qu'ils ne l'étaient à présent, méritaient tout de même un certain respect… Baissant les paupières sur ses iris ébène, il se blottit un peu plus dans le confortable siège, essayant de ne penser à rien, un moment de paix avant de devoir se lever à nouveau et marcher sans but…où s'arrêter pour toujours.

Itachi sentit soudain un mouvement près de lui, il entrouvrit un œil et crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit qui était en face de lui

-Fais comme si de rien n'était, ordonna le jeune homme en remettant une mèche de cheveux blond sous sa capuche. Je suis juste venu en messager.

-Dei…dara, souffla le brun. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ouais, je suis aussi content que t'ailles bien et tout…Enfin bref, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu en sais plus à propos de Kisa…Hey ! Ou tu vas ?!

Le jeune Uchiwa s'était levé brutalement, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout ça ! Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui empoigna le bras pour l'empêcher de partir :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais écoute : quelqu'un m'a donné ceci pour toi, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une sorte de clé USB, un modèle ancien. Il m'a dit que c'était important, pour que tu comprennes…

-Que je comprenne quoi ? Demanda froidement l'étudiant. Et qui est cette personne ?

-Tch, j'en sais rien moi de ce que t'es censé comprendre, grogna le déserteur. Ecoute, il faut vraiment que j'y ailles, mais je voulais te remercier pour…enfin tu sais quoi…

Sur ces derniers mots, le blond s'éclipsa après lui avoir fourré le petit objet entre les doigts. Itachi resta bêtement sans réagir, fixant la clé noire en se demandant comment Deidara avait fait pour le retrouver…mais surtout qui était l'expéditeur de ce « colis » et ce que ce-dernier contenait. La curiosité lui fit fermer la main et prendre le chemin du retour, ce nouveau but lui faisant oublier un peu tout le reste, du moins c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de se dire.

De retour chez lui, le brun enleva son épais manteau à la hâte et brancha la clé à l'adaptateur de sa tablette, retirant ensuite fébrilement ses chaussures en attendant que le chargement s'opère.

_« Il m'a dit que c'était important, pour que tu comprennes »_

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien avoir à comprendre ? » se répétait le brun, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Il eut un crépitement et la lumière grésilla un instant avant de revenir, suivit d'un message d'ALGA :

« Monsieur Uchiwa, je vous informe qu'une désactivation externe et inopinée est survenue. Une maintenance de préservation va s'opérer à partir de maintenant. »

Itachi reporta son attention sur sa tablette, ce truc avait désactivé ALGA dans son apart ? Un message s'était afficher sur l'écran devenue noir :

« Bonjour Itachi, as-tu deviné de qui provenait ce message ? Probablement pas, mais il est temps que tu apprennes quelque chose qui ne me paraît pas anodin, c'est au sujet de ton « amnésie ». »

Une voix s'éleva ensuite, Itachi grinça des dents en la reconnaissant, encore lui ?!

-Ceci est un enregistrement. Comment vas-tu mon petit Itachi ? Bien j'espères, si tu entends ça c'est que ce chère Deidara a bien fait son travail…Enfin, passons les formalités veux-tu ? Je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ALGA ne se remette en route dans ton appartement et ne détecte une utilisation des documents que je vais te présenter.

Le brun hésita un instant, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'Orochimaru avait à lui dire, quoique ce fut…mais ça concernait son amnésie…il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à coté d'informations sur ce sujet qui lui semblait être évité par tout le monde. L'enregistrement reprit :

-Tu as dû avoir des doutes tout de même, c'est un peu gros cette histoire d'amnésie post-traumatique, non ? Je ne dis pas que ça n'existe pas, mais à ce point là….

Evidemment qu'il y avait pensé !

-Et bien, prenons le problème autrement, si cette amnésie n'était pas le fruit de ton cerveau, mais qu'elle avait été provoqué _artificiellement_ ?

« Artificiellement ? » Se répéta péniblement le jeune homme, qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai exercé pendant un certain temps au bloc 73, des expériences y étaient menées sur l'homme, la plupart étant moralement plus que douteuses, comme tu a pu t'en rendre compte avec Kisame. Il y avait donc des tests au niveau de la génétique mais pas seulement, il y avait également des expérimentations sur le fonctionnement des différentes parties du cerveau, y comprit sur celles responsables de la mémoire.

Je suis navré mais je pense que t'expliquer en détail le principe de l'opération en question ne vas pas beaucoup t'avancer. Sache simplement que nous avons découvert qu'avec un contrôle permanent sur certains nerfs et certaines zones du cerveau, il est possible de bloquer partiellement la mémoire à long terme, et de gommer des souvenirs précis.

Pour se faire, nous avons eu recours à des chocs électriques au niveau du crâne ainsi que d'un suivit psychologique visant à faire oublier les détails des souvenirs du sujet.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, en quoi ça le concernait ? « Ne me dis pas que…. »

-Après avoir constaté l'efficacité de notre nouvelles technique, nous avons reçut une demande express de quelqu'un de très important, tu devines que qui il s'agit ? Allons allons, réfléchis bien…de qui est-ce que je peux bien parler ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux « Non…pitié non, ne me dis pas… »

-Fugaku Uchiwa, nous a demandé, après avoir débarqué en plein milieu de la nuit, d'utiliser cette nouvelle science sur son fils, de peur que ce dernier ne développe un traumatisme après avoir assisté à un événement tragique…. Du moins en théorie…

L'étudiant regardait fixement l'écran noir, son père lui avait fait quoi ?! Il lui avait fait « effacer » la mémoire ? Mais quel putain de père ferait ça à ces enfants ?! Même si c'était pour la bonne cause…

-Ne t'énerve pas trop vite mon petit Itachi, tu n'as pas encore de raisons valables pour le faire… Tu es donc arrivé au bloc 73 et c'est moi et deux de mes collègues qui t'ont pris en charge, discrètement, les autres n'avaient pas à savoir qui tu étais. Tu étais inconscient à ton arrivé et nous devions te maintenir dans cet état pour effectuer l'opération. C'est de là que vient ton identificateur. L'autre fois, si tu n'as pas pu le retirer, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il est relié (électriquement parlant) à tes nerfs, ta moelle et ton cerveau afin de bloquer les souvenirs que tu avais de ton frère, et de cette nuit là. Je t'ai demandé d'essayer parce qu'il doit atteindre sa limite de fonctionnement d'ici peu, tu as d'ailleurs du le ressentir…

Itachi se remémora alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il s'était évanouie, c'était ça ?

-Je voulais donc voir si c'était bien le cas et s'il ne pourrait pas déjà être éventuellement retiré. Ça n'était pas le cas, mais grâce aux données que Tsunade a recueillit sans pouvoir les lire, je sais qu'à présent, il doit être suffisamment fragilisé pour être désactivé. Mais avant tout de chose, regarde donc ce qui s'affiche ici veux-tu ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour un menteur.

Des photos s'affichèrent sur l'écran, il devait s'agir de capture d'écran de vidéo de surveillance. Une sorte de salle d'intervention d'hôpital, avec beaucoup de matériel électronique. C'est alors qu'il se vit, sur un fauteuil semblable à ceux encore utilisé par certain dentistes, en beaucoup plus sophistiqué technologiquement parlant. Son petit corps d'adolescent était criblé de capteur, en particulier ses tempes et tout son crâne ainsi sa colonne vertébrale, le dossier du siège étant pourvu d'une ouverture pour les fils de ces derniers. Le tout étant relié à de grands écrans devant lesquels s'affairaient deux individus en blouse. Il reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Orochimaru, en un peu plus jeune, les cheveux retenu en queue de cheval, l'air très concentré. Les autres photographies montraient différentes étapes de son opération, qui avait visiblement durée un certain temps. Vint ensuite un document qui certifiait qu'il avait bien été reçut comme patient, avec sa photo et tout un tas de données médicales complexes. Itachi remarque alors, sur une photo de sa nuque, de petites marques de brûlure, c'était dû…à l'opération ? Très probablement…

-Tous ces documents ont été supprimés des bases de données, ton père ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque apprenne quoique ce soit à propos de cette histoire. Laisse-moi te faire écouter le plus important à présent. Il se trouve que j'appréciais beaucoup de m'enregistrer parler et résumer ce que je faisais, dans les expériences, voici un petit extrait qui tombe à pic, puisqu'il s'agit du moment ou tu t'étais accidentellement réveillé pendant l'opération, rien de grave puisque l'on ouvrait rien, mais tu as tout de même dit quelque chose de très intéressant :

Itachi entendit une sorte de grésillement, puis une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de l'ancien médecin, très légèrement déformée par le logiciel d'enregistrement :

« - Heure : 4h21 du matin.

Jour : se référer à l'enregistrement précédent.

Sujet traité : Uchiwa Itachi, méthode d'inhibition par stimulation nerveuse.

Etat du sujet : stable, nous allons entamer la phase n°2, pas de risque particulier pour le…

-Sensei ! Le patient se réveille, dois-je lui faire une injection ?

-Il se réveille ? Non attendez un instant. »

Il eut un bruit de mouvement, le scientifique devait être assit et venait de se lever.

« -Et bien et bien, vous m'entendez Itachi-san ? Ses pupilles réagissent normalement à la lumière, il est bien en phase de réveil…

-Il faudrait peut être appeler Uchiwa-san, enfin son père, non ? Demanda une voix féminine. Je veux dire, c'est un enfant et il doit s'inquiéter…

-Non…

-Tiens, il parle…qu'y a-t-il Itachi-san ?

-Père…c'est l…qui….Sasuke….

-L'encéphalogramme indique une baisse…il est a nouveau inconscient…

-Faîtes lui une injection, assurer vous qu'il ne se réveille pas de nouveau. »

L'enregistrement fut coupé, laissant le brun avec une terrible sensation de malaise, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose d'horrible. Il était tellement anxieux quant à la suite qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait déjà de découvrir. La voix d'Orochimaru reprit :

-Tu me connais à présent non ? T'entendre dire ça m'a intrigué, j'aurais pus penser que c'était le fait que tu sois déboussolé qui te fasse gémir des choses incohérentes, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas trop miser sur ce genre de chose. Pour moi, un enfant réclame généralement ses parents, même dans un état pareil…Je me suis donc penché sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé…cette nuit là.

-Réellement passé ? Souffla Itachi pour lui-même.

-Je ne connaissais pas bien ta famille mais j'ai été étonné en ne trouvant aucune données sur ton frère, elles avaient été effacées des serveurs d'ALGA très récemment. Ton père n'avait cependant pas encore fait le nécessaire concernant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance autour de votre propriété. Voici celle datant de la nuit en question, que j'ai réussit à récupérer à l'époque.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, c'était…la vidéo que son père lui avait montré, où Kisame apparaissait… Il s'en rappelait bien, de cette scène où les hommes sortaient de la maison et où l'un d'eux s'arrêtait et…. « Mais que ?! »

Cet homme, qui retirait sa cagoule, ça n'était pas Kisame….qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?! L'étudiant arracha la tablette de son support pour l'approcher de son visage, scrutant l'image à la recherche de l'erreur. Il plissa les yeux, ce type, il le reconnaissait vaguement….

-Cet homme se nomme Reikumo Kei, annonça l'enregistrement. Dû moins, il se nommait ainsi, c'était un des hommes de la garde rapprochée de Fugaku Uchiwa, son visage ne te dit rien ? Il a _étrangement_ disparu suite à cette nuit.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, c'était quoi ce bordel ? D'où sortait cet enregistrement ? Il se souvenait un peu de ce Kei qui suivait son père partout et qui était parti un peu après ses onze ans…Le brun blêmit, ça correspondait…mais alors, ce que son père lui avait montré…était une fausse vidéo ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fait un truc pareil ?! Et, dans ce cas…pourquoi Kisame lui aurait mentit à ce point ?! Itachi restait septique, il ne voulait presque pas y croire tant tout ça devenait tordu, il n'en voyait pas la fin ! Pourquoi cet homme aurait voulut tuer son frère ? Il aurait trahit son père ?

-Tu as beaucoup de chance Itachi, car il se trouve que j'ai certaines compétences en informatique. Puisque le dossier de ton frère avait disparu depuis quelques heures seulement, j'ai réussit à récupérer les données qui étaient, avant d'être effacées, reliées au serveur d'ALGA gérant les informations autour de la santé, le plus proche de celui que nous avions au bloc 73. Voici la fiche la plus intéressante au sujet de ton frère.

Un document s'afficha sur l'écran, rempli de cases, avec, en haut, le titre :

« Dossier psychologique d'Uchiwa Sasuke »

Un dossier psychologique ? C'était ça la partie la plus intéressante ? Le brun haussa les sourcils et parcourut les lignes de textes, résumant les informations recueillit par le psychologue (ils avaient le droit à plusieurs visites de routine, histoire de déceler d'éventuels problèmes, se résumant à un caractère déviant, les déviant étant ceux qui ne pourrait pas s'adapter au système et qui le rejetterait, tous les déserteurs par exemple)

En pensant à ça, le jeune homme fut prit d'un doute, et passa directement à la fin du document :

« Possibilité d'adaptation : _Déviant._ »

Itachi faillit s'étrangler, son frère…était déviant ?!

-J'imagine que tu as eu le temps de comprendre ? Uchiwa Sasuke était déviant. Un Uchiwa déviant…imagine la réaction de ton père lorsqu'il l'a apprit…c'était impensable pour lui, que sa propre chair puisse avoir des idées strictement opposées au siennes, à celles du système, qu'elle soit susceptible de mettre en danger ce qu'il s'acharnait à défendre, qu'elle s'apparente même aux criminels qu'il pourchassait. Tu sais bien ce qui arrive aux déviants identifiés par ces tests non ? Ils _disparaissent. _Les hommes de ton père sont chargés de les exécuter, le plus tôt possible. Tu commence à saisir, non ?…ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Le jeune homme se sentait mal, il ne voulait pas comprendre une chose pareille. Il lâcha la tablette qui tomba sur la table et porta une main à sa bouche

« Non… »

-Tu as compris n'est ce pas ?

« Non ! »

-Qui a réellement organisé le meurtre de ton frère…

« Non ! »

-Fugaku Uchiwa.

* * *

Alors ce petit "coup de théâtre" ? Surprises ? Je vous poste la suite dans la semaine ;) A très vite !


	15. Chapitre 14

Hello ! Voici la suite, avec un peu d'explications supplémentaires ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Fugaku Uchiwa._

-Non ! Hurla Itachi avant de tomber à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles.

C'était impossible ! Jamais son père n'aurait…malgré tout ce qu'il faisait d'atroce, jamais il n'aurait…

-Bien sûr, il a laissé trainer la chose aussi longtemps que c'était possible, dans l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'une erreur, mais Danzo allait finir par le savoir, et le traiter de traire, ton père aurait été humilié d'avoir enfanté un déviant, ce problème venant bien de quelque part si tu vois ce que je veux dire, un enfant ne devient pas déviant tout seul… et il n'aurait plus eut la confiance du conseil. Il a donc ordonné à une poignée de ses hommes de confiance d'assassiner son propre fils, avant de les faire disparaître à leur tour, pour effacer toute trace de son cadet. L'existence des enfants dans les grandes familles reste très discrète, pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi il lui fut facile de dissimuler la mort de l'un de ses fils, avant d'effacer les preuves de sa déviance des serveurs d'ALGA….J'imagines bien que tu ais du mal à le croire, si tu veux être sur que je te dise la vérité, retire ton identificateur, tu pourras probablement le faire cette fois et tu pourras te souvenir…Sur ce, se fut un plaisir de revoir un sujet d'expérimentation en forme et adieu, mon petit Uchiwa..

Il eut un nouveau grésillement et l'écran afficha un « Aucune données sur le support de stockage ».

Le brun ne s'était pas relevé, et avait à peine entendu la fin de l'enregistrement, il ne pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas supporter une chose pareille, c'était impossible. Son regard coula vers son bracelet, c'était la seule façon de savoir…la seule. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il les approcha de l'identificateur, son corps se souvenant probablement de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fait une chose pareille.

Il arrache le bracelet avec toutes ses forces et s'écroula presque aussitôt, laissant tomber l'appareil au sol, terrassé par la décharge électrique que ce geste avait fait circuler jusque dans ses os.

Des images lui revenaient…

_Il se battait avec quelqu'un en combat souple, pour s'entrainer. Un garçon plus petit que lui, les cheveux mi-longs, noirs, comme les siens. Il le mit à terre après lui avoir saisit la jambe droite et une voix s'éleva :_

_-Yame ! Le combat est terminé, j'en ai assez vu._

_C'était Fugaku, agenouillé en face d'eux sur le tatami. L'autre garçon se releva et ils s'inclinèrent devant le chef de famille qui quitta ensuite la pièce. Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui avait levé les yeux vers lui et affichait une mine réjouie :_

_-T'es trop fort Onii-sama ! Comment t'as fait pour…_

_-Comment tu as fait, corrigea Itachi en commençant à retirer le haut de son karaté-gi tout en se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante._

_-Tu sais, pour me mettre par terre comme ça !_

_-Nous avons vu ça hier avec le sensei, soupira le plus vieux avec un sourire. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _

_\- Montre-moi encore ! _

_Itachi eu un petit sourire malicieux et se retourna vers on petit frère derrière lui pour l'attraper par la taille et le précipiter au sol, s'ensuivit une bataille peu conventionnelle ou les coups étaient devenu des chatouilles. Les deux garçons d'alors 7 et 9 ans rirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer pour rester allonger au sol, essoufflés._

_-J'ai envie de rester avec toi aujourd'hui Onii-sama…_

_La mine de l'interpellé s'assombrit et il se releva :_

_-Moi aussi Sasuke…_

_/_

_Il se souvenait de tout à présent, lui et son frère avait été élevés séparément, ne se voyant que lorsqu'ils avaient leur entrainement de karaté quotidien, ils n'avaient pas le même niveau mais s'entrainaient avec le même sensei, un dénommé Ibiki Morino. Ils se voyaient également lors de leurs séances de calligraphie ancienne et au cours des repas, étant occupé avec des cours particuliers le reste du temps. Le seul moment où ils pouvaient rester ensemble plus longtemps était le dimanche après midi, leur mère ayant réussit à négocier ceci avec leur père._

_Au début, Itachi ne se sentait pas concerné par ce nouvel arrivant, bien qu'ils n'aient que deux ans d'écart. Au fur et à mesure, malgré son manque de sociabilité et parce que la curiosité l'avait emporté, il avait commencé à aimer ce petit frère incroyablement vif et affectueux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs finis par devenir très proche et complice, adorant s'entrainer et jouer ensemble._

_Cependant, il y avait déjà une ombre au tableau, autant Fugaku était excessivement sévère avec son ainé, autant, lorsque Sasuke atteint l'âge d'environ huit ans, il devint excessivement indifférent avec ce dernier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Itachi supposait d'ailleurs que cette négligence totale, presque violente devait être dû au diagnostic de la déviance de son frère._

_/_

_Les deux frères étaient assis en face du bureau de leur père, celui-ci les toisait avec colère :_

_-On m'a apprit ce que vous avez fait…vous êtes sortit de l'enceinte du domaine sans permission…Qu'est ce que vous avez à dire à propos de ça ?_

_Sasuke était alors âgé de dix ans et Itachi de douze, ce dernier baissait la tête, habitué aux sauts d'humeur de son père, il savait comment se forcer à se soumettre. Son petit frère, quant à lui, avait beaucoup moins souffert de l'éducation brutale de son père, celui-ci s'étant totalement désintéressé de son cadet (Itachi se rendait à présent compte que cela devait être du au diagnostic quant à la déviance de ce dernier). Le plus jeune n'était donc pas du tout enclin à se rabaisser où se laisser faire par Fugaku._

_-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal père ! Nous ne comptions pas le faire, mais…_

_\- Tais-toi Sasuke ! Comment oses-tu me répondre !? Et toi Itachi, tu n'es pas capable de retenir ton frère de faire des choses aussi stupides ? Et tu l'as suivit en plus ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se produire ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! _

_-Nous…nous ne sommes pas allé très loin et…Argh !_

_L'ainé fut violemment interrompu par son père qui, après s'être vivement levé, l'avait attrapé par les cheveux pour le redresser, attrapant son col avec l'autre main, il le souleva jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'adolescent soit à la hauteur du sien._

_-Je me fiche d'où vous êtes allé, vous êtes sortit ! Tu te rappelle quel poste j'occupe ? Responsable de la sécurité ! Tu imagines ce qui pourrait se passer si ma propre famille était victime d'une attaque de déserteurs ? Tu imagine ?! Réponds !_

_Itachi ne parvenais pas à réagir, son père l'effrayait, il ne voulait qu'il se mette à les frapper, surtout pas Sasuke…_

_-Lâchez le !_

_Le cadet s'était levé pour agripper un des bras de Fugaku avec rage, furieux que l'homme s'en prenne ainsi à son frère et peu habitué à ses sauts d'humeur. _

_-Sasuke…siffla le chef de famille avec colère. Ne te mêle pas de ça !_

_-Vous lui faite mal ! Lâchez le ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est moi qu…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Fugaku venait de balancer littéralement Itachi contre le mur pour frapper le plus jeune à l'estomac avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Il souleva le petit corps et le plaqua contre un des panneaux coulissants de la pièce, faisant craquer les armatures._

_-Evidemment que c'est de ta faute ! Toi…Je t'interdis de faire passer tes sales idées anarchistes, Itachi ne va pas devenir comme toi, espèce de déchet !_

_Itachi ne comprenais évidemment pas, à l'époque, ce que disais son père, étourdit par la douleur que le choc avec le mur avait provoqué dans sa cage thoracique, il n'arrivait pas à se relever et assistait, impuissant à l'image de son père entrain d'étrangler son petit frère, celui-ci se débattant avec hargne. Quelques instants plus tard, les gardes du corps de son père entrèrent, accompagnés de Mikoto, pour séparer Fugaku de son fils en tentant de le raisonner. Le chef des Uchiwa était ivre de rage, il lâcha son fils et agrippa le col du kimono de sa femme pour lui hurler dessus :_

_-Tu vois ce que ça donne ?! A cause de tes conneries, tu veux que notre fils devienne comme eux ?! C'est ça que tu veux Mikoto ?! Je ne veux plus qu'ils soient ensembles, tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais !_

_/_

_Itachi était allongé dans son futon, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, dans cette chambre baignée par la lueur veloutée de la lune. Il était encore bouleversé par la crise de son père, plus tôt, il avait crut que Fugaku allait tuer son petit frère, réellement. Le brun voulait…il voulait voir son frère, il voulait aller le voir pour le consoler et lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir le défendre contre leur père…_

_Prit d'un regain de détermination, il se décida à se lever pour mettre son idée en action. Il posa donc ses pieds nus sur le tatami pour se lever et aller vers le panneau coulissant de sa chambre. Il frissonna en atteignant la zone centrale de la maison, où se trouvait un jardin avec ouverture sur le ciel, l'air était froid. Il atteint rapidement le panneau de l'autre coté, ne notant même pas la non-présence de gardes. Il traversa le pavillon et arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de son petit frère. Le silence était étouffant, il entendit subitement un bruit sourd mais ne releva pas et ouvrit doucement le chôji._

_Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi la lumière de la lune se reflétait dan une flaque de liquide sombre, près du futon. Il remarqua ensuite les hommes vêtus de noir, l'un d'entre eux tenait une cagoule dans sa main, il le reconnut, c'était le chef de la garde de son père…pourquoi ces types étaient-ils là ? Ils avaient tous tourné la tête vers lui et le dévisageait comme si il était une apparition, se demandant probablement avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'ils étaient censé faire avec ce témoin au combien gênant._

_L'adolescent ne regardait plus les hommes, ses pupilles étaient à présent rivées sur le futon. Qui était allongé là ? C'était quoi ce liquide qui semblait dégoutter de la couette ?!_

_-Sa..suke…_

_Il se jeta en avant, voulant vérifier l'origine de l'atroce sensation de malaise qui lui labourait le ventre. _

_-Ne le laissez pas s'approcher ! S'écria le chef de la garde de Fugaku._

_L'homme sur la droite d'Itachi attrapa celui-ci, mais trop tard et le brun poussa un hurlement après avoir vu ce qui se trouvait sur le lit. _

_Sasuke, couvert d'hémoglobine, mort._

_Il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa nuque avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_/_

Itachi peina à ouvrir les yeux et se releva, forçant sur ses membres endoloris, il s'appuya sur la table et regarda l'heure : 14h25.

Son père lui avait mentit.

Son père l'avait manipulé avec ses mensonges, le forçant à croire que les déserteurs étaient coupables de la mort d'un frère qu'il l'avait forcé à oublier. Un frère que le brun avait aimé plus que tout.

Son père avait tué ce frère.

Son père allait à présent tuer Kisame, l'homme qu'il aimait maintenant.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvé, le fait que son cœur se rappelle de Sasuke et de toute la complicité et l'amour fraternel qui les avait lié, le faisait souffrir, lui lacérait l'intérieur de la poitrine. Une rage sourde montait en lui, faisant trembler ses doigts, une haine sans borne faisait bouillir son sang de colère. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire, il n'allait pas laisser Fugaku Uchiwa détruire à nouveau ce qui lui était chère ! Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'heure :

-14h26…

Ses membres étaient douloureux et faibles, il avait du mal à les bouger, mais il se fit violence, il se fit violence pour se ruer vers la porte, il se fit violence pour se mettre à courir vers la gare, il se faisait violence, pour, cette fois-ci, empêcher son père de le briser.

« Kisame…ne meurt pas… »

/

Kisame n'avait pas dormit, déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup en temps normal, il n'avait définitivement pas pu fermer l'œil cette nuit, et ce pour deux raisons, aussi évidentes semblent-elles. D'une part, il était censé se faire exécuter d'ici moins d'une demi heure, ce qui n'était pas franchement réjouissant bien que ça n'était normalement pas censé se dérouler comme prévu si tout se passait comme l'avait imaginé Shikamaru.

D'autre part, il y avait le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de penser au jeune Uchiwa. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit le souvenir du visage de l'autre lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'était foutu de lui. Il l'avait déjà vu arborer une mine triste, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer mais là, là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir avec une expression de souffrance pareille, le brun l'avait regardé avec toute l'incompréhension possible avant de passer par la douleur et la colère. Et puis il l'avait entendu crier dans le couloir, il s'en voulait, énormément. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était…surement mieux ainsi, du moins…c'est ce dont il essayait toujours de se convaincre.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, c'était un des gardes, accompagné de Shikamaru qui semblait plus concentré que jamais, malgré son air blasé :

\- Lève-toi, ordonna le garde. Il est l'heure d'y aller.

Kisame baissa les yeux un instant avant de se lever, résigné, quoiqu'il adviendrait, il ferait avec de toute façon, il se sentait un peu vide….

/

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au Capitole, devant le bâtiment principal, un bâtiment de l'ancienne ère ou l'on rendait la justice autrefois et qui avait à peu près le même rôle à présent, si ce n'est que la notion de justice…et bien…différait en fonction des individus jugés. Une estrade était dressée en bas des marches et une foule d'interne se trouvait devant l'installation. Ces gens n'avaient, pour la plupart en tout cas, probablement pas spécialement voulut se trouver là, mais n'avaient surement pas eu le choix. Il fallait montrer aux citoyens ce que l'on faisait à ceux qui se rebellaient contre le système, contre Fugaku Uchiwa…et donc, il fallait un public pour les exécutions.

Le déserteur se faisait à présent diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'estrade où était déjà le responsable de la sécurité. Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil un peu anxieux à Asuma et Shikamaru, restés en arrière avec les autre gardes. Bien qu'il était au courant des plans des deux hommes, il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'empêcher d'être stressé. Levant légèrement la tête, il avisa les bâtiments autour d'eux, normalement, lors de n'importe quel « événement » à l'extérieur, des snipers devaient être positionnés sur les hauteurs alentours (l'Akatsuki était relativement bien renseignée quant à l'organisation de la sécurité). Apparemment, Fugaku Uchiwa n'avait pas jugé indispensable d'en positionner ce jour là, préférant renforcer la surveillance au niveau des réseaux souterrains et bloquer les accès à la cité.

Il posa un pied sur l'esplanade et jeta un coup d'œil hagard sur les personnes réunies en bas de celle-ci. Personne n'avait l'air heureux d'être là, ils étaient juste…indifférents. Ils devaient juste avoir hâte de retourner à leurs occupations et être, peut être un peu gênés par cette situation….Et puis ils entendit leurs murmures :

_« C'est le déserteur ? » « Sa peau… » « Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage ? »_

_ « Les externes sont irrécupérables, on ne pourrait pas juste s'en débarrasser ? » _

_« C'est un monstre, tu as vu ça ? » « Il paraît qu'ils ont torturé le fils d'Uchiwa sama… »_

_ « Ils s'en prennent même à des enfants ? Ils devraient avoir honte ! »_

_« Quand est-ce que ça finit, pas que ça à faire… » _

_« ça leur suffit plus de s'en prendre à nos dirigeants, il faut enlever et malmener des enfants maintenant ? » _

_ « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas déjà lancé une action définitive contre cette bande de terroristes, ils attendent quoi au juste, que ces monstres s'en prennent à d'autres gosses ? »_

_« Monstre… »_

_« Assassins »_

Kisame avait l'habitude, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de petite pique de douleur, typique de ce genre de remarques, celles-ci, après avoir remplies son cœur comme de l'eau dans un lac, ne s'y écoulaient plus que par gouttes, crevant la surface de temps à autres, lui rappelant ce qu'il était après tout…un monstre.

Oh, à présent, ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose bien sur, sauf lorsqu'il pensait à….enfin, était-ce comme ça qu'il le voyait à présent ?

« Itachi…pardon… »

On le fit s'agenouiller devant Fugaku Uchiwa et celui-ci lui lança un regard si dur, remplie de mépris et de haine, que le déserteur, à cet instant, saisit une bride de ce que pouvait ressentir son ancien amant :

« C'est comme ça qu'il te regarde aussi ? Moi ça ne me fait pas grand-chose, je sais bien que si je me levais et lui faisais face correctement, il devrait lever les yeux. Mais toi ? Que ton père te fixe avec tant de méchanceté…tu dois avoir tant souffert… »

Le bleuté ne broncha pas et soutint sans peine le regard du plus vieux, avec nonchalance. Cet homme, il le méprisait, il le méprisait pour s'en prendre à plus faible que lui, à son propre fils, pour rabaisser les autres et les briser, même son fils…

Il entendit vaguement le chef de famille faire une courte annonce avant qu'on lui apporte une arme, pour qu'il puisse appliquer la sentence lui-même. Kisame espérait que Shikamaru allait se dépêcher, ça commençait à devenir critique là…

Le responsable de la sécurité prit l'arme à feu des mains de l'un de ses gardes du corps et le chuchotement de la foule se tarit.

« Les gars…qu'est ce que vous faîtes… »

Le canon de l'arme se pointa vers son front, le déserteur sentit la sueur couler dans son dos, il…allait vraiment mourir là ?

La confusion de la panique soudaine gagna son esprit, il ne parvenait même pas à bouger tant il n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive, après tant d'autres, une pensée se mit à pulser dans son esprit :

« Itachi… »

Oui, ça paraissait réconfortant, comme idée pour mourir….

Il entendit le bruit mécanique d'un chargement, qui lui parut ridiculement fort. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

« Itachi… »

Fugaku Uchiwa posa enfin son doigt sur la gâchette, imperturbable alors qu'un léger murmure se faisait entendre dans le public, les gens retenaient leur souffle, probablement…

-Voilà ce qui arrive, aux nuisibles…souffla le bourreau.

Il désamorça la sécurité.

« C'est finit… »

-ARRETEZ !

Quelqu'un avait hurlé, et le coup de feu n'était pas parti. Kisame avait sentit un mouvement devant lui et leva les yeux. Une personne, se tenait là, devant lui, et avait empoigné le canon à deux mains…cette personne…

-Ita…chi ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 15, ce n'est pas la fin, au cas ou vous vous poseriez la question en arrivant au bout...

Sur ce bonne lecture !

_Soso : Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Heureuse d'avoir pus te faire découvrir ce pairing et de te le faire apprécier ! (personnellement je l'adore et c'est vrai qu'il est est quasi inexistant dans les fictions françaises, il faut se tourner vers l'anglais pour en trouver, d'ailleurs si tu arrive à te débrouiller dans la langue de Shakespeare, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux des titres de fic sympas ;). J'étais par contre étonnée que tu ne connaisse pas le manga que j'utilise, pas parce qu'il est connu mais parce que du coup, je me demandais comment tu étais arrivée sur cette fic O.O (le hasard fait bien les choses j'imagine X) et puisque tu ne connais pas du tout, sache que l'univers de cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec le support d'origine, je me suis inspirée d'un autre manga (N.6), mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble aux oeuvres d'anticipation et de SF comme Divergente ;) Oh et en ce qui concerne notre petit Itachi, c'est vrai que j'aime bien le faire comme ça parce que j'aime beaucoup le coté protection/domination que peut avoir ce pairing, seulement j'essaye de pas trop le faire...vu que le Itachi du manga est pas fragile du tout X)_

* * *

_-Ita…chi ?_

Le jeune Uchiwa haletait d'avoir courut, il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser et que son cœur allait le lâcher, tant l'adrénaline le faisait battre vite. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il était arrivé à temps. En arrivant derrière les « spectateurs », il avait vu son père lever l'arme à feu vers le déserteur et s'était élancé à travers la foule, bousculant rudement ceux qui étaient sur son chemin.

Les gardes, trop abasourdi de voir le fils du responsable de la sécurité se jeter sur l'estrade, n'avaient pas eut le temps de réagir, le jeune homme avait déjà empoigné l'arme, rendant la situation extrêmement tendue et risquée. Le brun, malgré son essoufflement, tenait fermement l'arme, maintenant qu'il avait réussit à empêcher ça, il n'allait pas le lâcher, il ne laisserait pas son père tout réduire à néant ! Il sentait son sang bouillir d'une rage nouvelle, maintenant qu'il n'était plus submergé par la panique de perdre le déserteur, une rage qui résonnait jusque dans ses os.

Fugaku n'arrivait pas à y croire, qu'est ce que son fils faisait là bon sang ?! Il lança un regard aux agents de la sécurité qui étaient à coté de lui, cherchant un moyen de limiter les conséquences de ce que venait de faire Itachi. Celui-ci avait écarté l'arme et ne l'avait pas lâché. Le chef de famille essaya tout d'abords de lui faire lâcher prise, devant la ténacité du jeune homme, il s'agaça d'avantage :

-Itachi, gronda t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais…tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te donner en spectacle ?! Tu…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant les yeux de son fils, des yeux pleins d'une colère et d'une haine sourde. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Les gardes avaient commencé à disperser la foule qui ne semblait cependant pas pressée de s'en aller. Le responsable de la sécurité, furieux de l'attitude du plus jeune, se mis à tirer violemment sur la crosse :

-Arrêtes ton cirque, lâche ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Interrompre une exécution…Tu es vraiment une honte !

Il fut brutalement tiré en avant et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'Itachi était entrain de faire, l'étudiant avait pointé le canon vers son crâne, les yeux encore plus sombres :

-Vous n'avez qu'à tirer, je lâcherais dans ce cas…

Le déserteur était effaré par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, qu'est ce qui prenait à Itachi ? Pourquoi était-il là ?!

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi Itachi, siffla le plus vieux. Lâches ça !

-Vous n'avez qu'à tirer, après tout, ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème, vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant….tuer votre fils…

Fugaku blêmit, non, il ne pouvait pas…comment aurait t-il put comprendre ?! Comment l'avait-il apprit ?! Les gardes avaient finit de « vider » le devant de l'estrade et attendait les ordres de leur chef, un peu nerveux quant à la situation qui leur semblaient irréaliste.

-Sasuke a été tué par des déserteurs, tenta le chef de famille à voix plus basse. Dont celui qui est derrière toi, ôte toi de là que je puisse venger mon fils et….  
Il s'était interrompu, il l'avait vu, cette lueur dans les pupilles de l'autre, il avait comprit que c'était inutile…son fils avait comprit, et ne se laisserait pas berner, pas cette fois…

-Menteur….Murmura Itachi.

Il avait bien vu la réaction de son père, il avait bien vu qu'il avait réfléchie avant de parler, il avait bien vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, tout ça, c'était bien des mensonges…

Kisame avait entendu et comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, même s'il sentait toute la tension entre le père et son fils, toute la violence sous-jacente de cet échange.

-Menteur ! S'exclama alors le jeune homme en se jetant en avant pour arracher l'arme des mains de Fugaku.

L'homme ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de l'étudiant et ne parvint pas à réagir efficacement, il tomba en arrière. Par réflexe, il essaya d'agripper son « adversaire » mais échoua, parvenant juste à le frapper dans la gorge avant de se faire prendre l'arme des mains. Itachi se redressa vivement, la respiration sifflante, la crosse entre les doigts, le canon vers le sol. Il ne savait pas trop que faire à présent…. Son père s'était relevé aussi et semblait hors de lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, abattez le déserteur et maitrisez ce petit con…j'espère que tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais en faisant une chose pareille Itachi !

L'interpellé sentit son esprit se vider d'un coup et le sang se remettre à battre dans ses tempes, il vit du coin de l'œil un des hommes lever sa propre arme pour la pointer vers Kisame derrière lui et deux autre s'approcher de lui tandis qu'une poignée d'autre allait se mettre entre lui et son père. Il ne réfléchit pas à cet instant et leva la main qui tenait la crosse, pointant à présent le canon vers Fugaku :

-Ne bougez pas ! S'écria t-il.

La "cible" se raidit, comment osait-il le menacer à présent ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule Itachi, tu sais bien que tu n'auras pas la force de faire ça ! Lâche ça et….

-Ta gueule ! Le coupa le brun.

Celui-ci tremblait, il tremblait mais n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi, de peur ? De rage ? D'excitation ? Il braqua ses pupilles sombres dans celles de son créateur et ne vit que la froideur, le mépris, peut être un peu de panique mais c'était accessoire, ce genre d'émotions était accessoire pour le grand Fugaku Uchiwa ! Cet homme, il le dégoutait….

Le jeune homme serra ses doigts autour de la crosse en expirant, les gardes avaient arrêté de bouger, ils ne tueraient pas Kisame….

« Et si…je tirais ? »

Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans les yeux noirs de l'étudiant, pourquoi pas ? Lui, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Sasuke….

Cette fois-ci….Le coup partit, et tout se passa très vite.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'exécution, armées, et commencèrent à se battre avec les agents de la sécurité. Une balle atteint le garde qui tenait Kisame en joue , celui-ci tourna la tête et vit Shikamaru lui adresser un signe de tête, s'excusant probablement pour le retard critique de leur opération de libération du bleuté.

Itachi n'entendait plus rien, juste sa respiration hachée et laborieuse ainsi que les battements lancinants dans son crâne. Il avait tiré et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait à présent sur la place. Il baissa les mains, son père était tombé à genoux, poussant un râle de douleur en pressant son épaule sanguinolente. Il ne l'avait pas tué…évidemment, il n'avait pas pu viser juste…

Le jeune homme se sentait mal, son corps était faible, Kisame n'allait pas mourir n'est ce pas ? Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher la crosse… Deux gardes emmenaient son père, trop occupés par l'attaque des déserteurs pour s'occuper du fils dans l'immédiat. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire au milieu de tout ce bordel, il finit par se retourner, faisant face à son amant, qui s'était relevé et le fixait étrangement. Etait-il choqué ? Etait-il choqué de l'avoir vu tirer sur son père ? Il voulut parler, lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir crut…

-Je…je…Murmura-t-il.

Il n'y arrivait pas, Itachi baissa les yeux, sa vision se troubla un peu, n'autre l'avait pas de raison de lui pardonner….Le jeune homme était complètement confus, désœuvré par tout ça et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de manière cohérente.  
Soudain, les mains menottées entourèrent ses doigts crispés sur l'arme. Itachi fut à nouveau conscient du vacarme dans lequel ils étaient plongés et leva les yeux vers le bleuté.

-C'est pas grave, on s'en fout de ça maintenant.

Le plus jeune ravala un sanglot, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il avait envie de pleurer, il était tellement heureux ! Tellement heureux d'être arrivé à temps ! Il lâcha la crosse sous la pression des mains sombres. La réalisation du fait qu'il était parvenu à sauver le déserteur, qu'il n'avait pas été impuissant cette fois-ci, était extraordinaire.

Kisame n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré l'évidence du fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un affrontement, à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Le jeune Uchiwa, l'avait sauvé…il était venu…pour s'interposer entre lui et son père….Il semblait tellement perdu, n'arrivant peut être pas lui-même à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le plus vieux voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le réconforter…Il ne pouvait pas le faire à cause des menottes, mais vit, au regard que lui lança l'autre, que ce dernier était au moins aussi soulagé…

-Kisame ! S'exclama le brun après avoir saisis les poignets de l'interpellé...moi je..

Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui demander, tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui reprocher. Il n'y avait cependant qu'une seule chose qui lui paraissait essentielle, une seule chose qui résonnait à présent dans son crâne.

-Kisame…je t'aime !

Le liquide rouge dégoulina sur son menton et sa gorge.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en sentant le gout métallique contre sa langue.

Sa vision devint floue et il porta son main à son plexus en hoquetant, crachant encore de l'hémoglobine. Il leva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers le déserteur qui n'avait pas bougé, le regardant avec horreur en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'être touché par un tir. Le brun s'effondra contre le plus vieux.

-Itachi ! Qu'est ce…putain…Itachi !

-C'était ça alors….ça fait mal….

Il avait froid….il avait...réussit à le dire…réussit à être fort…Kisame devait survivre…

-Je t'en….supplie….reste…reste en vie !

Itachi, dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, réussit à pousser le déserteur qui, privé de ses mains trébucha et tomba en bas de l'estrade. Kisame ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! En le poussant, le plus jeune, souriait ? Comme s'il allait l'abandonner là, il s'était crut dans un film ?! Le bleuté se releva et frappa violemment un garde près de lui, voulant remonter sur l'estrade lorsqu'il se sentit empoigner par les épaules.

-Oy ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! Kakuzu…Lâchez moi bordel ! Il faut que…il va crever putain !

L'interpellé et Asuma ne réagirent pas, se contentant d'entrainer Kisame à l'écart. Ce dernier se débattait violemment en voyant le corps à présent au sol et inerte du jeune Uchiwa.

-Ce gosse va pas survivre de toute façon, lâcha Asuma d'un ton grave, rend pas son sacrifice inutile…

-Ta gueule, lâchez moi putain ! ITACHI ! Hurla le bleuté.

Itachi sourit en entendant vaguement son amant crier son nom.

Il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps debout, ça faisait trop mal et il devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Il avisa sa main pleine de sang, de son sang

«Ah…alors c'est ça aimer….c'est vrai…c'est vrai que ça fait…mal… »

Et Itachi ferma les yeux…

Et tout fut noir.


	17. Chapitre 16

Hello ! Vous allez bien depuis le dernier chapitre ? J'espère en tout cas que vous n'avez pas décidé de tout arrêter, outrées par le sacrilège que je me suis permis de commettre X) Aller, c'est parti pour la suite !

PS : Désolé pour la mise en page bizarre ^^'''

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un grésillement se fit entendre lorsque la cigarette atteint le sol mouillé. Kisame fixa un instant le rougeoiement faiblir avant de lever la tête, observant vaguement les passants se presser dans la rue devant lui, tentant vainement de ne pas être atteint par les gouttes d'eau.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, la mission de sauvetage avait été un succès mais l'Akatsuki avait dû redoubler d'effort pour assurer leur sécurité. Fugaku Uchiwa, fou de rage, avait fait exécuter les prisonniers en guise de représailles.

A présent, le calme était revenu, les réseaux souterrains des déserteurs n'avaient pas été percé à jour et ils avaient reprit leur infiltration de plus belle, malgré la sécurité renforcée, en créant des alliances avec les externes de l'Ouest de la Cité….

Le bleuté rabattit la capuche de son sweat et s'engouffra dans la grande artère, se dirigeant à présent vers un « café », l'Antique*, ou il était censé rencontrer Nagato avant que celui-ci ne parte pour la Cité d'Ame.

Ce fut le tintement de la cloche au dessus de la porte qui annonça l'entrée du déserteur. Celui-ci ne put alors s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que la patronne devait vraiment vivre dans un autre monde pour garder ce genre de vieilleries. C'était un petit magasin très propre et remplie de bric à brac (les objets, pour la plupart anciens, composant ces derniers semblaient cependant poussiéreux). Les tables étaient séparées par des paravents anciens et opaques et on voyait des origamis complexes un peu partout. L'atmosphère était très feutrées et intimiste, on ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était dans ce café que la plupart des pires trafiquants et personnes « peu recommandables » se retrouvaient pour établir des contrats ou effectuer des paiements, en toute discrétion.

Kisame trouva la patronne accoudée de l'autre coté du très large comptoir de l'entrée, pliant nonchalamment une feuille vert d'eau. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'il s'approcha et leva la tête vers lui en remettant négligemment une mèche violette, échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille.

-Tiens, bienvenue, lâcha t-elle d'une voix trainante. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu…

-Salut Konan, Nagato est là ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et baissa ses yeux mi-clos vers la grue qu'elle pliait :

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas souvent de clients…mais tu peux prendre un thé et te reposer un moment si tu veux…

Le déserteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'odeur de l'encens et la lumière tamisée le faisait se sentir totalement détendu. Il savait bien que c'était un code, pour garantir la discrétion des clients, lui proposer un thé signifiait que Nagato était déjà là (Il aurait été le premier si elle lui avait proposé un café). La jeune femme lui indiqua d'un vague signe de tête la direction de la table ou on l'attendait, déjà occupé par une autre feuille couleur prune qu'elle avait saisit sur la pile en face d'elle.

Kisame traversa la salle, entrevoyant par moment entre les hauts paravents sculptés des hommes ou des femmes discutant à voix basse en s'échangeant des papiers, de l'argent,…Toute les tables et les chaises étaient dépareillés et de la moquette étouffait les bruits de ses pas, c'était vraiment un lieu étrange…

Il s'assied en soupirant en face de Nagato qui buvait un café au lait, pensif. Son chef n'avait pas choisit cet endroit par besoin, mais simplement parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup (surtout la propriétaire) et qu'il avait voulut qu'ils puissent y discuter un peu avant son départ, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs semaines voir un ou deux mois.

-Cela t'ennuie tant que ça que l'on ait un petit tête à tête ? Demanda Nagato en souriant.

-Tu sais bien que non, c'est juste…je suis fatigué en ce moment…désolé pour ça.

-Tu es fatigué hein…Enfin, tu as su que j'avais finalement laissé la direction à Kakuzu n'est ce pas ? Puisque tu avais refusé, c'était compliqué de choisir entre lui et Sasori…j'imagine qu'ils se consulteront de toute façon alors bon…le final importe peu.

-Tu es sur de tes contacts, à Ame ? Demanda le bleuté.

-Hum…ouais, je pense qu'ils sont réellement fiables…Le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki regardait distraitement le liquide dans sa tasse, visiblement occupé par d'autres pensées parasites. De toute façon, je n'ai plus trop le choix et ça serait une trop belle opportunité, de s'associer avec leur groupe de résistance. Ils ont une sévère réputation quant à l'efficacité de leurs coups de force et de leur armement.

-Je crois que ça me dis quelque chose maintenant que t'en parle.

-Bien évidemment, tu as lu les dossiers non ? A quoi tu pense Kisame ?

L'interpellé répondit par un haussement d'épaule avant de sortir son paquet de cigarette pour jouer avec un instant, semblant hésiter à en prendre une. L'autre déserteur fronça les sourcils et prit une autre gorgée de café.

-Je suis sérieux Kisame, à quoi tu pense ?

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa pour s'étirer sans conviction, apparemment ennuyé par la question.

-Et pour les recherches sur les serveurs ? J'suis pas trop aux news avec mon déplacement à l'Ouest…

-Tu ne me parle plus beaucoup c'est derniers temps…non, en fait, tu ne parles plus beaucoup aux autres non plus.

-Justement, je suis là non ? Répondit le bleuté, agacé. Et il me semble bien être entrain de te causer.

-C'était il y a deux ans….tu es vraiment resté là-dessus Kisame ?

Ce dernier crut vraiment qu'il allait se lever et partir, il ne voulait vraiment pas que la conversation glisse vers ce sujet, alors qu'il avait soigneusement veillé à l'éviter pendant tout ce temps.

-Nagato…siffla le bleuté.

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi, lâcha l'autre avant de vider sa tasse. Depuis des mois, tu te noies dans le boulot, acceptant de te déplacer loin, le plus loin possible j'ai l'impression. Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ? De passer tout ton temps dans les missions et les projets ? Pourquoi ?

-La volonté de faire bouger les choses j'imagine ?

-Pff, ne te fous pas de moi…tu fais ça pour ne pas penser à ça….tu es complètement renfermé et tu t'es mis à fumer, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta santé, bien sûr, ça ne nous fais pas grand-chose ce genre de conneries…mais j'aimerais comprendre. Il est mort Kisame, et ça fait deux ans à présent… alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ?!

Le regard de Nagato s'était durcit, et les pupilles du bleuté s'étaient assombries.

-Tu es mon frère Kisame, alors ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça. Je pouvais concevoir que ça te fasse de la peine au début, mais enfin, après deux ans ?! Ce n'était qu'un….

\- Ferme-la ! S'exclama alors l'autre déserteur. Tu me fatigues, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce que tu vas me dire, alors pourquoi tu t'acharne ?! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, ni avec aucun des autres. Ça va m'énerver, et j'ai pas spécialement envie que tu partes après qu'on se soit engueuler.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et resta le fixer un instant, il semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais devant l'expression douloureuse qu'arborait Kisame, il renonça. Il se leva et, posant sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté, ajouta sur un ton plus doux :

-Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est injuste de ma part mais…c'est plus fort que moi, ne m'en veux pas trop…Je pense qu'on arrivera pas à comprendre ce que tu ressens, c'est compliquer de te réconforter. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de revenir, histoire qu'on puisse y songer plus longuement. Prends soin de toi mon frère…

-Ouais…toi aussi, lâcha maladroitement le bleuté, partagé entre la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard et la peine de voir Nagato s'en aller.

Le déserteur baissa les yeux vers la table, bien sur qu'il était malheureux, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il ne parvenait pas à passer outre, il ne parvenait pas à oublier…à l'oublier…

-Itachi…murmura Kisame.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce moment, ce moment ou le brun s'était dressé entre lui et son père. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant était indescriptible, une joie incroyable mêlé au désespoir de le voir se compromettre et au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le plus jeune soit venu le sauver, sans rien savoir de leur plan, se mettant réellement en danger pour lui, faisant face à son père pour lui. Et le jeune homme s'était acharné, allant jusqu'à tirer sur Fugaku pour le protéger, Kisame s'était senti tellement impuissant qu'il en avait eu mal, il était pétrifié, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient, comme s'il voyait la scène sur un écran ou dans un rêve. Il y eut ensuite l'attaque des déserteurs et, dans la déroute générale, ils avaient enfin put croiser leur regards. Le bleuté avait alors vu à quel point l'autre était secoué, mais aussi à quel point il semblait soulagé et heureux, ses petites mains blanches tremblaient entre les siennes mais ça n'était pas de la peur, c'était tout le reste, la colère, la joie, le soulagement qu'il lisait aussi dans ses pupilles sombres et enflammées par ce qu'il venait de faire. Après ça, Itachi…

_« Kisame, je…je t'aime ! »_

Et le rêve éclata, pour devenir un cauchemar. Kisame n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que le plus jeune lui avait dit, il ne voyait que le sang, le sang qui imbibait maintenant les vêtements du brun. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard tellement perdu, tellement plein d'incompréhension. Le bleuté ne voulait pas y croire, il avait voulu se réveiller de ce qui devenait un cauchemar. Lorsque le plus jeune s'effondra contre lui, il sentit le liquide chaud tacher son haut et sentit clairement son cœur rater un battement, tout devenait flou, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout…

_Désespoir, peur, incompréhension, cruauté…_

_Désespoir._

Ce qu'avait ressenti le déserteur, c'était le désespoir le plus profond, la douleur d'être incapable de sauver l'autre, malgré toute sa volonté.

Itachi l'avait poussé, le forçant à ne pas tout "gâcher" en se faisant descendre, il l'avait vu sourire, et il l'avait vu tomber….

_« Je t'en….supplie…reste en vie ! »_

Même à cet instant, le brun n'avait pensé qu'à lui, même aux portes de la mort, malgré la souffrance atroce que devait lui infliger sa blessure.

Kisame porta une main à son visage, l'autre se referma en poing, ses doigts se crispèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou les autres l'entraînèrent ailleurs qu'il se rendit réellement compte que tout cela était réel, que les déserteurs étaient réellement entrain de se battre contre les gardes, qu'il avait réellement faillit être exécuté, qu'il avait réellement été sauvé, et qu'Itachi était réellement entrain de mourir….

Il n'avait rien put faire, il n'avait été qu'un spectateur, le spectateur de la mort du jeune homme. Il avait hurlé sur Kakuzu et Asuma jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci finissent par l'assommer, ne pouvant pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, à la base externe, il était resté prostré, refusant de croire à ce qu'il s'était passé tant ça lui semblait lointain. Il avait même gardé ses vêtements sur lui pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils étaient couverts de sang, et que ce sang, c'était celui du jeune Uchiwa, et que celui-ci était vraiment mort.

Par la suite, Kisame s'était renfermé sur lui-même, parlant peu aux autres, se contenant de se noyer dans le boulot, les missions, pour éviter d'y penser.

C'était inutile, le souvenir de cette scène continuait à le hanter, le souvenir des dernières paroles du brun le hantaient, il n'avait même pas pu lui répondre. Itachi était mort, et les dernières « vraies » paroles qu'il lui avait dites, étaient des insultes et des mensonges. Tout ça alors que…alors que le plus jeune l'aimait sincèrement. Il aurait tellement voulut lui dire que c'était réciproque…

Le déserteur se mordit la lèvre pour contenir des larmes, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de la famille Uchiwa, mis à part Fugaku bien sur, qui avait fait exécuter une partie des déserteurs prisonniers et qui semblait s'être bien remit de sa blessure. Déjà qu'auparavant, les informations concernant les proches du responsable de la sécurité étaient rares, à présent s'était impossible de savoir ne serait que le lieu où se trouvait sa femme.

Orochimaru, dans sa grande « bonté », lui avait tout expliqué concernant le frère d'Itachi, la vidéo truquée, l'opération du brun, les marques sur sa nuque, le bracelet… Kisame s'était sentie encore plus mal en se rendant compte qu'auparavant, le jeune Uchiwa ne l'avait même pas accusé à tort à propos de la vidéo de surveillance, il ne pouvait pas savoir…Et puis sa rage contre Fugaku Uchiwa avait atteint un seuil critique en apprenant ce qu'il avait été capable de faire à sa propre famille… Cet homme le dégoutait tellement, tellement ! Itachi, en comprenant, n'avait pas hésité un instant à se dresser devant cet homme, à le défier, le bleuté avait alors comprit tout le poids de la haine, de la volonté de vengeance, de la rage, du mépris, du dégout, que le plus jeune avait concentré dans un seul mot lors de son face à face avec le chef de famille :

_« Menteur »_

La moquette sombre émie un bruissement feutrée lorsqu'il se leva, faisant racler les pieds de la chaise sur le sol. Il était temps de partir, ce lieu le rendait trop en proie à la mélancolie à son gout. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du comptoir, l'esprit encore un peu dans le vague et les pensées douloureuses, Konan leva vers lui ses pupilles dorés et lui fit un geste pour qu'il s'approche. Le déserteur obtempéra et elle le saisit par le col pour qu'il se penche au dessus du meuble, approchant ensuite sa bouche de son oreille, elle lui souffla :

-Il y a une personne qui est venue un peu plus tôt et qui te réclamait….j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'embarrasse pas pour une de tes conquêtes et qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de sérieux...suis-moi.

Intrigué, le bleuté emboita le pas à la jeune femme qui l'emmena dans un couloir étroit :

-Cette personne ne connaissait même pas ton nom, une description suffisait bien pour savoir que c'était toi qu'elle cherchait mais bon… elle me parait un peu trop ignorante sur la dangerosité de cet endroit pour son propre bien, expliqua Konan de sa voix douce et monotone. Alors je l'ai emmené dans le salon arrière, vu qu'il n'y a personne…

-Je vois…je n'attendais personne pourtant, je t'assure.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça me regardait, c'est là, vas-y entre, les autres clients ne pourront pas vous voir ou vous entendre ici.

-Ok, merci…

La patronne lui adressa un regard un peu étrange et interrogateur, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à son comptoir. Le déserteur n'attendit pas plus et abaissa la poignée de la porte, entrant dans le petit salon privé qui respirait la même ambiance que la salle, avec des canapés et fauteuils richement décorés et colorés en plus. Une femme était assise sur un des deux canapés, en face d'une petite table basse sculptée, une grande tasse à thé entre les mains.

Ne reconnaissant absolument pas cette personne, Kisame, méfiant, s'installa néanmoins en face d'elle, dans le deuxième canapé. La femme devait avoir la quarantaine, elle avait un visage aux traits fins et la peau très pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs et ses longs cheveux raides aussi, malgré l'apparition de mèches blanches (un peu prématurées au vue de l'âge, se dit Kisame). Des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux et elle était vêtues d'un vêtement singulier, un kimono si le bleuté se rappelait bien, de couleur noir avec des camélias rouges. La femme leva les yeux vers le bleuté, visiblement interrompue dans ses pensées. Elle avait un regard froid et triste.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, lâcha Kisame. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle resta l'observer un moment, puis eu une moue peinée et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, semblant chercher ses mots ou encaisser quelque chose.

-Alors c'est vous….

L'incompréhension de Kisame grandissait au fil de cette entrevue, de qui s'agissait-il ? Son apparence lui était vaguement familière mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

-Qui êtes vous ? Répéta t-il, plus pressant.

La femme avait posé ses doigts sur ses genoux et enserrait le tissu de son kimono, elle baissa la tête et de lourdes mèche brunes et blanches coulèrent sur le devant des ses épaules, cachant un peu son visage. Une goutte tomba sur le tissu sombre, KIsame haussa les sourcils, elle pleurait ?

-Qu'est ce…

-Je vous en prie…aidez moi, souffla t-elle.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, et puis réalisa que le lien qu'il avait tenté d'établir, ce visage, ces cheveux noir et cette peau pâle…

« C'est pas possible, ne me dite pas que…. »

-Qui êtes vous…Demanda à nouveau le bleuté, il avait besoin de savoir !

Son interlocutrice releva la tête, les yeux légèrement humides sous ses longs cils, le visage marqué par la tristesse :

-Je suis Mikoto…Uchiwa Mikoto.

* * *

*Pour ceux qui auront reconnu, oui, il s'agit d'une petite dédicace à Tokyo Ghoul, j'aime bien ce nom pour un café/bar, ça donne un coté mystérieux ^^

Sinon, gros suspens, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? A très vite pour la suite ! ;)


	18. Chapitre 17

Hey ! Avec un certain retard, c'est le chapitre 17 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Je suis Mikoto…Uchiwa Mikoto._

Le bleuté mit un instant à réaliser, cette personne était…la mère d'Itachi ? Maintenant qu'elle le lui disait, il se rappelait de l'avoir vu figurer dans le dossier de la famille. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, avec ses traits creusés et ses mèches blanchâtres, surtout qu'elle était probablement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il saisissait l'ampleur de la situation, un flot de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulut lui demander…

_Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? _

_Pourquoi voulez vous me voir, moi ?_

_Comment m'avez retrouvé ?_

_Comment pouvez vous vivre avec Fugaku Uchiwa ?_

_Comment avez-vous put le laisser tuer Sasuke ?_

_Comment avez-vous put laisser votre fils subir l'opération ?_

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait lorsque votre mari détruisait votre enfant ?_

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas aidé Itachi ?_

Le bleuté, malgré lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du ressentiment envers cette femme, il ne savait rien d'elle ni de son rôle dans tout ça, mais il avait une image très mauvaise d'elle, qui n'avait pu protéger celui qu'il aimait contre le responsable de la sécurité…

-Vous êtes…je vois…excusez moi, mais j'crois que vous en avez assez dit.

Il voulait partir, ça lui faisait mal de la voir, « Itachi lui ressemblait… ». Elle le vit se lever et se leva brusquement à son tour :

-Attendez, je vous en prie ! Vous devez m'aidez ! Je ne sais pas à qui je peux demander une chose pareille….Il n'y a que vous…

Kisame s'immobilisa un instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'une interne appartenant à une des plus puissantes anciennes familles lui voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là plus longtemps, pour sa sécurité et son intégrité psychologique.

-C'est à propos d'Itachi !

Le déserteur blêmit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le nom du brun de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était…douloureux. Il fallait qu'il parte !

-Désolé.

-Je vous en prie ! S'exclama Mikoto en s'agrippant à son bras dans un geste désespéré. Vous étiez proche de lui, non ? Il est intervenu pour vous !

-Ouais je sais, et il en est mort putain ! S'écria le bleuté en se retournant brutalement, dans l'idée de se dégager.

Il rencontra alors le désespoir dans les pupilles sombres et puis, l'incompréhension.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…Itachi…n'est pas mort !

Le bleuté cessa à nouveau tout mouvements, il ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Je l'ai vu, il…

-Et vous, ne me traitez pas de menteuse ! S'exclama la femme de Fugaku avec colère, une flamme nouvelle embrasant ses yeux humides. Je sais encore dans quel état se trouve mon fils, et s'il est mort ou vif !

Kisame se tût, cette femme semblait tout à coup irradier de volonté et de détermination, et si…si elle disait la vérité ? Cela valait…ça valait peut être le coup de l'écouter ? Sans un mot, il se rassit, les yeux braqués sur son interlocutrice, à présent avide de ses paroles. La brune le suivit du regard avant de lisser les pans de son kimono et de remettre une mèche noire derrière son oreille droite en l'imitant, saisissant dans la fouler la tasse à présent tiède.

-Mon fils…n'est pas mort. Lâcha-t-elle à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais bien que c'est ce que nous avons fait croire à tous, mais c'est faux.

-Il est…vraiment vivant..souffla le déserteur en portant les mains à son visage, submergé par une émotion qui lui faisait se sentir vidé, ses jambes lui paraissait s'être transformées en coton. Mais, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de…

Il s'était interrompu en voyant le visage de Mikoto se décomposer, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Répéta le bleuté.

-C'est pour ça, que je suis venue demander votre aide…Je vais vous expliquer la situation.

Le déserteur, redevenu grave, se cala dans le canapé, plus attentif que jamais, très inquiet par ce que s'apprêtait à lui révéler la mère de son amant.

-Au cours de cette « exécution », Itachi a en effet été grièvement blessé aux poumons, mais vous savez bien que nos compétences en chirurgie sont très avancées, il a put être sauvé de justesse. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang, alors il est ensuite resté dans le coma pendant deux mois.

Kisame grimaça, il n'était pas mort et lui l'avait abandonné…

-Fugaku était dans une rage folle contre lui, mais les deux mois le firent réfléchir, et il décida de ne pas appliquer de mesures « classiques » contre lui, le maintenant enfermer dans l'une de nos résidences, avec moi, dans l'idée de le marier de force pour pouvoir quand même profiter de son héritier. Seulement…il ne parvenait pas à se contenir et le frappait, plus qu'avant, plus fort, en lui hurlant dessus. Itachi encaissait, comme toujours, il est devenu atrocement vide et inexpressif depuis sa sortie du coma, il ne parle presque plus…

Kisame serra les dents, se sentant bouillir de haine, comment cet homme osait-il faire ça à son amant…alors qu'il était si affaiblit ?!

-Et puis il y a un an, reprit la brune. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait du mal à attraper certains objets, qu'il peinait à lire. Nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il avait le même problème que son père avait eut lorsqu'il était plus jeune, une dégénérescence au niveau des yeux.

-Une maladie ?

-Non, c'est un problème affilié aux gènes des Uchiwa, c'est un problème récurrent dans la branche principale. Cette malformation…rend aveugle, petit à petit.

Mikoto avait péniblement achevé sa phrase.

-Mais Fugaku n'est pas aveugle, ça se soigne non ?

-Bien sur, mais Fugaku, ne veut pas qu'Itachi reçoive les soins nécessaires, pour le rendre complètement impuissant et qu'il soit obligé de lui obéir…pour se venger, entre autre…

-Comment peut-il faire ça…à son propre fils, siffla le bleuté, prenant sincèrement sur lui-même pour ne pas hurler.

-Ce n'est pas tout…Il y deux mois, Fugaku est rentré pour le week end, furieux pour je ne sais quelle raison, et s'est mit à battre Itachi encore plus fort que d'habitude. Il ne se défend même plus vous savez…et le lendemain, il a craché du sang…J'ai fait venir le médecin en cachette et il m'a expliqué qu'il avait une cote brisée qui s'était logée dans la cicatrice de l'opération, déchirant petit à petit son poumon gauche…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

-Si on ne fait rien…cet os a déjà endommagé irrémédiablement son poumon, et va progressivement abimer l'autre…cette fois-ci, mon fils…il va réellement mourir. Et Fugaku, n'a rien voulut savoir…il va laisser Itachi mourir !

La tasse roula par terre et se brisa violemment lorsqu'elle fut heurtée par le bord de la table que Kisame fit se renverser en se levant.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?! S'écria-t-t-il avec hargne.

-Ce que je...Commença Mikoto, visiblement déroutée par la violence soudaine du déserteur et par sa question. Je voulais vous demander de m'ai…

Elle fut brutalement interrompue lorsque le bleuté, s'étant placé devant elle, l'avait empoigné par le devant de son kimono, la soulevant de terre au point que seuls ses orteils et le bout de ses getas étaient encore en contact avec la moquette sombre. La brune hoqueta de surprise, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Kisame avait le visage contracté par la colère, les mâchoires et les dents serrées.

-Vous venez ici, articula-t-il péniblement. Vous venez ici sans aucune explications, vous arrivez et vous m'apprenez qu'Itachi est toujours en vie….comme si c'était évident….Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça peut me faire ?! Je pense tout le temps à lui bordel ! Je pense tout le temps à ce moment où…je me suis tiré sans rien pouvoir faire, ou il est tombé en me souriant…il souriait putain… Et vous, vous me dites qu'il a survécut, et j'ai à peine le temps d'en être heureux, que vous me dites qu'il va crever ?! Vous me balancer ça l'air de rien, vous voulez que je vous aide ? Mais que je vous aide à faire quoi ?! C'est pas à vous d'aider votre fils ?! C'est pas à vous de réagir quand votre enculé de maris pète la gueule de votre gosse tout les jours ?! Vous êtes quoi pour Itachi, une spectatrice ?! Pourquoi vous avez rien fait ?! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ça ? Ça vous fait rien, de le voir se faire mettre en pièces ?! Vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point il a souffert de l'indifférence de ses parents ?! Vous avez besoin de moi pour protéger votre propre fils contre son père ?!

Cette tirade avait laissé le bleuté haletant, les doigts crispés sur le tissu épais. Cette femme le dégoutait, comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça ? Comment pouvait-elle être impuissante au point de demander de l'aide à un déserteur ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui ?! Elle aurait pu se mettre entre son mari et son fils, protéger son enfant, faire quelque chose ! Et non, pendant tout ce temps elle restait où elle était sans rien faire et pensait à se bouger lorsqu'Itachi était à deux doigts de crever, et quelle réaction, aller voir un déserteur ? Bien sur, c'était vraiment la solution la plus efficace ! Elle aurait pus aller voir la police, non ? Il y avait quand même des lois qui interdisaient ça, n'est ce pas ?!

_Uchiwa Fugaku, responsable de la sécurité de la cité._

Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait pu en parler aux autres membres de la famille Uchiwa non ?

_Uchiwa Fugaku, chef de la branche principale de la famille Uchiwa_

La prise du déserter se fit plus faible, et dans son propre clan, n'aurait-elle pas pus plaider la cause de son enfant ?

_Uchiwa Mikoto, devenue la dernière membre du clan Wanabe* à la suite d'un incendie dans la demeure familiale située dans la cité d'Ame._

Kisame coula un regard plein de doutes, de surprise et de consternation vers la mère de son amant. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas, ses cheveux noirs masquait ses yeux mais il put voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle arborait une expression mêlant colère et frustration, les mâchoires serrés et les lèvres pincées. Le bleuté, dans sa réalisation de la situation de cette femme qu'il détestait quelques secondes plutôt, la lâcha comme s'il se fut brûlé. Mikoto recula de quelques pas, la tête baissée, elle s'était mordu la lèvre.

-Je sais bien tout ça, commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée, qu'est ce que vous croyez….ça n'est pas si simple ! Je viens d'un clan certes très influent, mais j'en suis la dernière membre ! On m'a marié avec cet homme sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, me demandant simplement d'être digne de lui et de lui donner des enfants, des fils. Les Uchiwa m'ont recueillit et accepté parmi eux alors que je n'avais plus personne, comment aurais-je pus émettre la moindre plainte ? Et puis j'ai eu mon premier fils, on ne m'a pas laissé m'en occuper…comment voulez vous, comment voulez vous que je m'attache à un bébé que l'on m'avait retiré ?! Bien sur que j'ai tenté de m'interposer au début, lorsque que Fugaku a commencé à « l'entrainer », mais il répondait simplement que c'était son fils, que ça ne me regardait pas ! Je n'ai pas pu allaiter mon bébé, ni dormir dans le même futon, ni lui apprendre à marcher ! Je venais de l'extérieur alors j'avais juste à me taire et à enfanter . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la mère de Fugaku était si froide et mauvaise, mais j'ai bien vite réaliser qu'à être privé de ses enfants par les domestiques qui reçoivent leurs ordres des grand-mères et du mari, sans rien pouvoir faire parce qu'on leur doit la reconnaissance pour avoir été intégrer au clan, c'est évident que l'on devient aigrie et cruelle pour les femmes de ses enfants !

Kisame avait écouté Mikoto sans intervenir, commençant à comprendre la douleur de cette femme, et son courage pour être venue ici. Le clan Uchiwa étant très fermé, les femmes d'autres clans que l'on sélectionnait pour devenir les femmes des garçons étaient regardées de haut par la génération précédente, considérée comme des étrangères, avec un respect froid et distant. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de s'occuper de leurs enfants, cette tâche revenant à des domestiques qui ne leur obéissaient que peu pour les enfants, suivant les ordres des anciens du clan et du mari. Mikoto n'avait donc pas pu considérer Itachi ou Sasuke comme ses véritables enfants et ceux-ci la voyant comme leur génitrice, sans vraiment plus. Lorsqu'elle avait tentée de faire quelque chose, on lui avait simplement rappelé sa place et elle s'était retrouvé impuissante face au sort de ses fils, des fils qu'elle voulait tout de même aimer.

-Je tiens à vous préciser une chose, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix soudainement forte. Je croyais réellement que Sasuke s'était fait assassiné.

Le bleuté tiqua à cette annonce, il comprit que Mikoto n'en dirait pas plus, mais tout tenait là. Elle savait pour son fils cadet. Elle avait apprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il la dévisagea une fois de plus et fut fixé, c'était bien de la haine qui transparaissait dans ces yeux tristes et furieux à la fois. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte, en devinant l'étendu de la rage de la mère de son amant envers le meurtrier de Sasuke, qu'il pouvait la croire et se fier à elle.

-Je pense que vous avez saisit pourquoi je suis ici n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes la seule personne vers qui je puisse me tourner. Le clan Uchiwa ne fera rien, la sécurité non plus, puisque Fugaku les contrôle. Quand à moi, je suis pieds et poings liés, c'était déjà horriblement difficile de venir ici sans personne, seule, en réussissant à passer outre la sécurité de mon identificateur. Vous êtes ma seule chance de sauver mon fils !

Kisame pesa un instant le pour et le contre, un peu fébrile mais requinqué par la certitude que Mikoto ne jouait pas un double jeu (au cas où, on ne sait jamais) et qu'elle était résolument déterminée à se dresser contre son mari. Le choix ne fut pas bien difficile.

-Ouais, je vais vous aider. Mais j'espère que vous avez quelque chose de solide à me mettre sous la dent, en terme de plan.

La mère de son amant prit alors un air déterminé et acquiesça. Ils passèrent une bonne heure et demie à discuter, elle lui montra des plans détaillés de la demeure où elle vivait avec Itachi, ainsi que la liste des domestiques, le nombre de garde et les patrouilles de ceux-ci. Elle lui expliqua que, dans deux jours, il faudrait faire le nettoyage des tatamis et que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps et de mains d'œuvre. De plus, puisque le temps était très chaud et ensoleillé dans le dôme de la cité fille où la maison se trouvait, il faudrait accomplir cette tâche le soir lorsqu'il fera frais, afin d'éviter à l'eau de s'évaporer trop vite. Cette laborieuse corvée qu'elle supervisera elle-même devra être réalisée avec l'aide de tous les domestiques et durera bien trois ou quatre heures (car elle se faisait de manière traditionnelle). C'est pendant ce laps de temps où tout le monde sera réuni en un seul endroit, qu'elle comptait faire en sorte que Kisame s'introduise dans l'étage de la demeure, pour récupérer Itachi et filer. Les pièces du haut étant, bien que de style traditionnelle, très bien insonorisées, personne ne se rendrait compte de la manœuvre, il suffisait alors de prendre grand soin des gardes et d'étudier un itinéraire précis à emprunter pour le déserteur.

Ce dernier soupira et se pencha en arrière, passant une main derrière sa nuque dans le même temps. Tout cela l'avait épuisé, c'était….beaucoup…beaucoup d'un coup, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'était jamais parvenu à surmonter la mort d'Itachi mais s'était quand même fait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir le brun. Alors là, avoir une occasion de le revoir, de la sauver à son tour, de pouvoir enfin lui répondre, de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était désolé, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, sentir son petit corps palpitant…de pouvoir…le protéger…

Mikoto semblait harassée mais déterminée, il l'avait comprit en l'entendant lui expliquer comment rentrer, lui parler longuement des gardes et de leurs habitudes…Elle avait préparé tout ça, depuis longtemps, ça faisait des mois qu'elle préparait ça, qu'elle avait trouvé la volonté de sauver son fils, coûte que coûte.

_-Et lorsque j'aurais réussit à faire sortir Itachi ? Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas de mal à nous conduire à l'extérieur et à disparaître…mais vous ? Fugaku n'est pas con, il comprendra très vite que vous y êtes pour quelque chose._

_La brune avait alors baissée les paupières, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, comme apaisée._

_-Tout ça…n'a plus d'importance à présent. Vous voyez, lorsqu'on a commis autant d'erreurs que j'ai pu en commettre…l'idée de pouvoir en compenser ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie….suffit amplement. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais s'il le faut, je ferais face à Fugaku et lui montrerais toute la haine et la violence que peut contenir le cœur d'une mère lorsqu'il s'agit de ses enfants. J'ai décidé qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et ai trouvé la force de réagir, ce n'est pas pour le laisser tout détruire maintenant !_

La mère d'Itachi était résignée, mais différemment, sa volonté de sauver son enfant était telle qu'elle semblait avoir fait abstraction de tout le reste, comme si tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas assez ressenti ces dernières années se concentrait à présent. Kisame la croyait sans peine, lorsqu'elle lui disait, avec des yeux brûlant de colère, qu'elle ferait face à son mari.

-Je voulais vous demander, commença Kisame, si, par hasard vous pourriez…ni voyez pas de doutes de ma part hein, mais j'aurais aimé que vous me montriez quelque chose pour me prouver qu'Itachi est bien en vie. Un enregistrement d'une de vos caméras, une photo,...ce qui vous arrange.

-Je comprends votre méfiance…laissez moi réfléchir…si je m'arrange pour vous déposer quelque chose de tel demain, à la femme qui tient ce café, ça vous irais ?

-Ouais, ça serait parfait.

-Seulement…je tiens à vous prévenir…Itachi, n'est plus lui-même…cela risque…d'être pénible à voir.

-J'y tiens, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, il redeviendra normal ! J'en suis persuadé. Ajouta le bleuté, ne voulant pas imaginer le cas contraire.

Après ça, Mikoto repartit, Kisame se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit comment elle l'avait trouvé…mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, si ? Le déserteur était dans un état second, il avait la sensation que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu le brun, il ne pourrait pas croire qu'il était en vie, même en voyant des vidéos de surveillance où il apparaissait. La peur lui mordait le ventre, la tristesse et le désespoir d'avoir perdu le jeune Uciwa avaient été remplacées par la crainte que tout ceci soit faux, ou que, s'il s'agissait de la vérité, il avait peur que quelque chose arrive à Itachi entre temps. Il envisageait la possibilité que son amant soit...différent…mais il ne voulait pas y penser, c'était ce qu'il refusait le plus. Parce qu'après tout, les blessures physiques guérissaient…mais si le brun était définitivement brisé, « intérieurement », qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Kisame passa une main sur son visage et se leva, il était temps de rentrer, il n'aurait qu'à essayer de se replonger dans le travail entre-temps, histoire d'être moins tendu. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse au cas où il pourrait effectivement faire s'enfuir Itachi, où aller, etc. Cette perspective le faisait sourire…il se trouva un peu idiot…

* * *

*En fait je ne trouvais pas le nom du clan d'origine de Mikoto, alors j'ai inventé un nom, voilà voilà X)


	19. Chapitre 18

Voilà le chapitre 18, le dénouement approche...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Uchiwa sama ! Vous êtes réveillé ? Uchiwa sama !

Dans la grande demeure familiale, une employée s'acharnait à tambouriner sur un panneau coulissant en criant. Le bruit était étouffé par le bois, la pièce étant au maximum de l'insonorisation de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Un mouvement quasiment imperceptible fit bouger la couette du futon.

-Uchiwa sama ! Levez-vous à présent ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici toute la journée !

Pas de réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et commença à tourner les talons, elle n'allait pas faire sortir ce type de force de toute façon.

Il faisait sombre dans la grande chambre traditionnelle, elle était à la fois chaleureuse par son coté boisée et vide, comme si personne en particulier n'y vivait.

Itachi, n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait mal….tellement mal que ça en devenait ridicule, c'était ridicule de souffrir autant….Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser, bougeant douloureusement sa cage thoracique dans le mouvement. Mal lui en prit, il se mit à tousser alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le diaphragme. La main qu'il avait porté à sa bouche était maculée d'hémoglobine, mais il ne voyait qu'un amas rougeoyant, distinguant à peine ses doigts. Le brun émit un sanglot de douleur, il n'arrivait plus à s'habituer…c'était trop…il n'en avait plus la force…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, 2 ans plus tôt, il avait crus que c'était une blague…ou un cauchemar….

_Il émergeait lentement, il entendait vaguement des sons…des voix…des bruits de machines. Tout était ensuite redevenu sombre. Il s'était réveillé et évanoui à nouveau plusieurs fois avant de réellement reprendre ses esprits et ouvrir les yeux._

_Lui…il s'était résolu à mourir. Bien sur qu'il aurait aimé continuer à vivre après s'être confessé au déserteur, mais en même temps…il avait pu le sauver…alors, à l' instant où il avait réalisé qu'il allait mourir…ça lui allait. C'était loin d'être parfait…mais ça irait, il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir rencontrer Kisame et pouvoir réellement aimer quelqu'un avec son cœur de glace craquelée. Alors le simple fait d'en être capable, et d'avoir put comprendre ses sentiments, d'avoir pu les dire au bleuté…ça suffisait._

_Alors…pourquoi avait-il survécut ?_

_Au moment ou il avait pleinement pris conscience de sa survit…il avait eu un fou rire, réellement. Il était mort non ? Alors pourquoi il était là ? Avec sa mère à coté, qui regardait son fils rire comme un possédé ? Horrifiée et paniquée, elle avait fait appeler du monde et deux infirmières étaient arrivées dans la salle._

_Itachi les avait vu arriver et son expression avait changé. Il avait alors commencé à arracher les perfusions de ses bras et à frapper avec toute la violence que sa faiblesse actuelle lui permettait la jeune femme à sa droite, la faisant heurter violemment les écrans derrière elle. Les machines s'étaient alors misent à hurler tandis que ma deuxième infirmières essayait de contenir le jeune homme pour lui injecter un calmant._

_Au final, Itachi s'était fait maitriser et passa les jours suivants sous calmants. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire quoique se soit… S'il avait put mourir là, il aurait été prêt aussi…à quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Il avait pu entrevoir le bonheur et avait eu l'occasion de finir son existence sur une note joyeuse...et on le trainait à nouveau ici…dans un présent morne, douloureux, inutile et désespéré ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant de cruauté à son égard ? Si c'était pour qu'il survive, pourquoi lui faire miroiter un espoir de Happy End ? C'était tellement mesquin et cruel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dés qu'il y pensait._

_Ensuite, environ une semaine après son retour…son père était revenu. Il s'était mit à le tabasser presque immédiatement en lui hurlant dessus tout sa haine. A ce moment, Mikoto s'était effondrée contre un mur en pleurant, tandis que les serviteurs allaient et venaient à leurs occupations sans faire attention. Le seul qui parut horrifié du spectacle, un nouveau, fut rapidement trainé hors de la pièce par un « plus gradé » qui lui expliquerait sans doute que ça ne les concernaient pas et qu'il fallait ignorer ça. Pendant que son père le frappait à grand coup de pied, lui qui était à présent à terre, à peine recroquevillé sur lui-même, Itachi sentait le sang couler de son nez, tout tournait autour de lui. Les paroles de Fugaku…il ne les comprenait même pas, tout était flou, la douleur aussi était vague, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment son corps dans lequel on cognait, mais une sorte de tas de viande relié à son esprit…sans réel intérêt…_

_« Comme cette putain de vie…bordel…quelle blague… »_

Et maintenant il était là, à se trainer chaque jour hors de ce lit pour souffrir un peu plus, cracher du sang et se rendre compte qu'en cinq jour, il n'était plus capable de discerner les branches des arbres. A quoi servait cette vie ? C'était surement pire qu'avant, à la différence prêt qu'à présent, plusieurs mois après son réveil, il était passé d'une haine violente et absolue envers tout le monde, à un vide. Il ne parlait plus, n'avait plus envie de rien, y comprit de manger.

Ah oui, pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir ? Idée aussi veine qu'impossible…D'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, et d'autre part parce que, même s'il le faisait, à quoi bon ? Dans son état, il mourrait certainement en peu de temps, et ses yeux…ne pouvaient plus l'aider. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer aux chatons qu'avait eu la chatte de la maison quelques mois auparavant, de petits êtres aveugles et fragiles….

Si au début il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de le faire, maintenant, au vue de la mort longue (bien que plus tant que ça) et douloureuse qui l'attendait, il se sentait tout à fait prêt à sauter le pas. Il restait juste à déterminer le moment et la façon de le faire…qu'est ce qui serait le plus rapide ? Pourquoi ne pas humilier son père une seconde fois ? L'idéal pour le jeune homme, dans cet optique, aurait été de se faire Hara Kiri, pour un homme tel que Fugaku Uchiwa, si attaché aux anciennes (très anciennes) traditions, le fait que son fils effectue un suicide rituel ne manquerait pas de piquant.

Cependant Itachi savait très bien que ce serait impossible, il ne pourrait jamais accéder aux sabres de la famille et ça prendrait trop de temps. Autant opter pour quelque chose d'un peu plus classique. Le brun réussit à se redresser et à s'adosser lourdement au panneau mural. Il tendit la main vers la boîte de cachet posée près de son futon, que sa mère avait réussit à récupérer auprès du médecin qui l'avait ausculté. Avant tout ça, il aurait surement refusé de prendre des anti douleur, mais maintenant, résister lui paraissait futile, à quoi bon ? Il avala un comprimé et se leva, le médicament agissant très rapidement.

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain en laissant tomber son yukata bleu. Il bougeait avec difficultés mais se lava avec application avant de se plonger dans le bain. Son père ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours….ça tombait bien, il aurait le temps de mettre fin à ses jours d'ici là…

/

Kisame était accoudé au comptoir de l'Antique, et regardait Konan chercher dans ses tiroirs, avec son flegme habituel. Elle portait une jupe longue rose pâle et un chemisier crème, pas que ça avait de l'importance, mais le déserteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle mettait (probablement inconsciemment) des vêtements plus amples lorsqu'un certain individu n'était pas là…

-Voilà, c'est ça. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Format papier ? Merci….qu'est ce que ?

-Hum…je n'ai pas vu de photo moi…Lâcha la jeune femme en se mordillant un ongle, elle avait ramené le document vers elle et le regardait.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux, soupira le bleuté.

Konan ne se fit pas prier et déchira l'enveloppe d'une main habile, elle en sortit des clichés qu'elle scruta avec attention, visiblement surprise de ce qui se tenait entre ses doigts.

-C'est quoi ? Des photos ?

-Des captures d'écran de caméras de surveillance…Avec la date et l'heure….on ne le voit pas très bien…Commenta-t-elle en lui tendant un des documents.

La capture montrait le jardin de la maison familiale, c'était vrai que la vue n'était pas idéale, mais le bleuté l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Le jeune Uchiwa se tenait là, de profil, dans un kimono rouge, il tenait un chat roux contre lui d'une main, l'autre était occupée avec une béquille. Le brun avait la tête baissée vers un autre chat de la même couleur, plus grand, qui se frottait visiblement contre ses jambes. Le déserteur fronça les sourcils à la vue de la béquille et passa au cliché suivant que la jeune femme lui tendait. C'était un zoom de la même scène, d'une caméra probablement plus en face du jeune homme. Le regard du bleuté s'assombrit en voyant le visage de son amant. Des cernes soulignait ses yeux aux pupilles étonnement ternes, tirant presque sur le gris, ses cheveux avaient poussés mais sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante et il semblait amaigri. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la date avant de poser la capture d'écran sur le comptoir, sans tenir compte de celle que lui tendait Konan. Celle-ci parut interloquée mais comprit bien vite que cela devait être dur pour le déserteur, de voir l'Uchiwa dans cet état. Elle était très attentive et physionomiste, aussi avait-elle facilement fait le rapport entre ce garçon et la femme qui était venue voir Kisame.

-Je pense qu'il est beau…mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme….Souffla la tenancière. C'est pour lui que cette femme….

-Ses yeux…tu as vu ses yeux ? Murmura le bleuté. Il est vraiment entrain de devenir aveugle…

-Kisame, commença la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle que Kisame avait posé sur le comptoir, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour ce garçon…mais il faudrait le faire vite…

Elle avait posé les autres photos et les regardait d'un air absent, elle ne savait rien de ce jeune homme, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu si on ne faisait rien pour lui. Konan se demandait bien qu'est ce qui avait put attirer ces deux là l'un vers l'autre, comment ce jeune Uchiwa avait bien put faire pour faire ressentir ce genre de sentiments au bleuté ? Elle connaissait ce dernier depuis un peu de temps à présent et le savait très attaché à ses camarades, mais il ne s'était jamais entiché de quiconque à ce point….au point de risquer sa vie pour un individu qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé pendant une longue période….ce jeune homme devait être particulier…

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Oh et puis non, ne me dis rien…je sais pertinemment que tu vas faire quelque chose de dangereux, et que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Le déserteur haussa un sourcil en sortant une cigarette :

-Tu t'inquiéterais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je m'en fous de ce que vous faite ? Ba, pense ce que tu veux, pas besoin de mes inquiétudes en plus des vôtres.

-T'es vraiment une fille gentille Konan, même si on dirait pas comme ça…

-Ta gueule ? Et Nagato ? Tu as pensé à lui dans ton « plan » ?

-J'ai pas de plan, plus un genre de programme… et même si j'en avais un, je pense pas que j'arriverais à savoir quoi faire avec Nagato pour autant…j'verrais bien après, de toute façon il est pas question que j'arrive à le sauver pour qu'il se fasse buter après. Mais toi…tu ne vas pas lui parler de ça, si ?

-Lui parler de quoi ? Demanda alors la jeune femme en se retournant pour rincer des tasses.

-Ba de ce que je…

-Je répète Kisame, de quoi est ce que tu veux que je ne lui parle pas ? Et puis tu as des choses à faire non ? Dépêches toi un peu, même les belles choses finissent par s'abimer !

Le bleuté comprit et sourit, elle le soutenait…

-Ouais t'as raison ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Oh et, Konan ?

-Hum ?

-Merci, j't'en dois une, tu sais pour les photos tout ça…

-Ouais ouais, aller sors de là, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le déserteur obtempéra et sortit dans la rue. Il soupira et sortit son briquet avant de prendre une bouffée de tabac, Mikoto et lui avaient prévus d'agir le lendemain et il se sentait nerveux. C'était peu habituel chez lui, pourtant il avait déjà participé à des opérations risquées, mais avait toujours gardé un sang froid quasiment inhumain…Cette fois-ci c'était différent, ça n'était pas une mission…ça ne concernait pas l'Akatsuki…ça ne concernait que lui, et Itachi. Le bleuté mourrait d'envie de revoir son amant, de le prendre dans ses bras, d'entendre sa voix, de le sentir….mais il avait peur en même temps, peur que les « événements » aient achevé son esprit.

/

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kisame sortait de sa salle de bain tout en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait put négliger pour l'opération du lendemain, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Le déserteur soupira et posa la serviette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux sur ses épaules :

-C'est pour quoi ?!

-C'est Deidara, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle !

-Vas-y, c'est ouvert. Lâcha le bleuté en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

Le blond pénétra dans la pièce, il semblait préoccupé et de mauvais poil, ce qui intrigua vivement Kisame, malgré son esprit déjà bien occupé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hum….c'est un peu compliqué à placer comme ça….

-Hein ? C'est à propos de Sasori ?

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le plus jeune en virant subitement au cramoisi. Mais…mais ça n'a rien à voir !

-Ba alors vas-y, crache le morceau, y'en a qui ont besoin de sommeil ici.

-C'est vrai que pour ce que tu comptes faire demain, il faudrait mieux que tu te repose….

Le bleuté tiqua à ces mots, qu'est ce que l'autre voulait dire par là ?

-J'ai pas de mission demain…j'suis juste crevé ces derniers temps.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Kisame….je parle pas de mission, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Bizarrement non, lança le plus vieux en lui adressant un regard sévère. Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Je sais que…je sais que t'as eu des nouvelles de….d'Itachi…

-….

Kisame resta interdit, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?! Comment avait-il put savoir ? Il était persuadé que Konan ne l'avait pas trahit, alors qui aurait put accéder à ces informations ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?! Siffla le bleuté en se levant, dominant alors le blond de plus d'une tête.

Ce dernier déglutit mais leva la tête pour soutenir le regard du plus vieux :

-Orochimaru, qui d'autre ?

-Tch…comment ce connard à bien put….t'as pas intérêt à…

-Tu te trompes, je suis pas venu pour te dire de pas y aller. Je veux venir avec toi.

-Laisses tomber Deidara, tu viens pas, j'ais pas l'intention de le tuer tu sais ?

-Tu crois que y'a que toi qui veux sauver ce mec ? J'ai pas envie qu'il crève !

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce qui fait que t'ais envie de l'aider ? C'est toujours un Uchiwa tu sais, je croyais que tu pouvais pas supporter les internes.

-Justement ! S'écria le blond. Il est pas comme les autres internes, et encore moins comme son père…il nous soutiens, il a sauvé ma peau lorsque j'ai voulut l'aider à s'évader….il est venu TE sauver alors que t'allais être exécuter ! Alors laisses moi venir.

Le plus vieux toisa l'autre pendant quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle décision…Comment le blond pourrait l'aider ? Il se demandait toujours comment surveiller les gardes de l'un des secteurs qu'il devait traverser (dans la propriété), il pourrait peut être faire l'affaire…

-Tu es sûr de toi là ? Ce qu'on va faire va pas du tout être apprécié par Nagato et les autres….

-Hum, je sais. Peu importe. Je me sens redevable envers lui, c'est quand même de ma faute si vous avez pus mettre la main dessus…à la base, et si il a subit tout ça…et t'as rencontré..

Le visage de Kisame se ferma à ces mots, lorsqu'il se souvint ce qu'Itachi avait subit ici…ce qu'il avait été obligé de lui faire subir. Deidara avait réellement l'air sincère, alors il se décida à lui faire part du plan, en négligeant un certain nombre de détails, au cas où…Il ne se concentra que sur ce qui concernait directement le blond. Celui-ci l'écouta calmement, avec beaucoup d'attention, son rôle serrait de s'assurer que les gardes des coursives ne se déplaceraient pas dans les couloirs de l'étage (ils n'y allaient normalement pas). Kisame aurait environ une heure et demie devant lui, pour récupérer Itachi. Deidara quant à lui, ne devrait pas attendre son retour et repartir par un autre chemin que celui qu'ils auraient emprunté pour venir, et ce au bout d'une heure maximum.

Lorsque Kisame s'affala sur son lit pour dormir, une fois le blond partit, il se sentait nerveux et inquiet, l'appréhension lui rongeait le ventre, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu…

/

Le lendemain, prétextant une escapade au nord de la cité mère, Kisame et Deidara quittèrent la base dans l'après-midi, ils devaient agirent aux alentours de dix-huit heure, lorsque le nettoyage aurait commencé et que tout les domestiques seraient réuni dans la cour principale de la maison. A ce moment, Itachi serait dans sa chambre (qu'il ne quittait apparemment plus beaucoup de toute façon), et Kisame devrait traverser l'étage du bâtiment nord ou se trouvait cette dernière. Deidara resterait embusqué à un endroit qu'il avait repéré comme étant sûr et qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire repérer d'un éventuel garde tout en gardant une marge d'action.

Il était à présent presque l'heure de commencer leur manœuvre, les deux déserteurs étaient entrés dans le jardin de la propriété, par un chemin que Mikoto avait indiqué à Kisame (celui dont se servait auparavant les enfants pour sortir et qui avait été plus ou moins condamné et oublié). Ils se tenaient à présent dans un bosquet de hauts bambous, un peu isolé du reste du jardin, et observaient le manège des quelques gardes des coursives. Le bleuté avait taché d'oublier son stress et se concentrait à présent au maximum sur ce qu'il devait faire. « Tiens bon Itachi, juste encore un peu… ». Il coula son regard vers Deidara, accroupit à ses coté, ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, il était anxieux, mais déterminé et très attentif. Le bleuté se recentra sur la coursive et compta mentalement le nombre de seconde entre chaque passage, environ deux minutes, cela correspondait à ce que Mikoto lui avait dit. Les employés chargés de la sécurité de la propriété n'étaient du tout nombreux à cet endroit, seulement deux, qui se relayaient toute les heures pour faire des rondes. C'était à dix-sept heure quarante-cinq qu'avait lieu le prochain changement, ils en profiteraient pour s'élancer et monter à l'étage. Il commençait à faire un peu plus sombre, on y voyait encore très bien, mais le soleil avait tout de même décliné insensiblement.

-Deidara, on va bientôt y aller, t'es prêt ?

-Ouais t'inquiète, souffla le blond. C'est pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais, on a de la marge.

L'autre acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard :

-On y va. Lâcha le plus vieux.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la partie de jardin qui les séparait du bâtiment, le bleuté avait également été informé de la position des caméras et avait choisit cette zone comme étant dans un angle mort. Ils réussirent à atteindre rapidement la coursive un peu surélevée et à se hisser sur le plancher. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Avant de s'y engager, Kisame avisa la caméra à leur gauche, comme prévu, elle était tournée vers l'extérieur, Mikoto avait bien respecté ses engagements. Le bleuté lança un regard à son ami, celui fit un petit signe de tête et tout deux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, avant que les gardes ne repassent.

Ils atteignirent l'étage sans encombres, tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'à ce que…Le bleuté se figea : ils étaient nez à nez avec un des gardes. Celui-ci avait le visage en partie masqué et les cheveux gris et ébouriffés. Kismae se raidit et approcha sa main de son arme, sentant Deidara se tendre derrière lui, probablement près à en faire de même. L'homme en face d'eux afficha un air surprit tout d'abords, puis leva les mains en signe de paix avant de s'approcher des deux déserteurs. Le bleuté intima alors à Deidara de ne pas bouger, ce garde ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer…

-Pas la peine de sortir les griffes, déserteurs…pour une fois, commença calmement l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kisame, nous avons, un objectif commun… alors, s'il vous plait…sauver le.

Et le garde les dépassa, descendant l'escalier comme si de rien n'était. Le bleuté lui lança un regard en coin avant de se reprendre et d'entrainer Deidara pour avancer un peu dans l'étage.

-C'est ici que tu dois rester, tu te souviens ? Pars d'ici une heure si je ne suis pas là, t'as bien compris ?

-Ou…ouais, je le ferais.

Kisame lança un regard vers l'escalier et alluma son oreillette, le blond l'imita.

-J'y vais. T'as intérêt de bien te casser dans une heure hein, fais pas de truc débile.

-Tch, toi non plus !

Ils se séparent là, Kisame se saisit du plan des étages que Mikoto lui avait fournit, « Un plan papier…j'pensais pas devoir en utiliser un à nouveau… ». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette maison, c'était pas celle ou Itachi était censé avoir grandit ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ressembler quand il était petit ? Le déserteur imaginait le brun comme un enfant pas très sociable et réservé, mais à présent qu'il savait pour son frère, est-ce que le jeune Uchiwa avait toujours été comme ça ? Mikoto, au cours de leur conversation, lui avait dit qu'ils étaient très proche et qu'Itachi était un grand frère affectueux et un enfant très vif et intelligent….si seulement il ne lui était pas arrivé toute ces choses horribles…

Le bleuté secoua la tête, ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…

/

Itachi était assit devant la table basse laquée de sa chambre obscure (à cause des stores). Il se sentait un peu étourdit par les antidouleurs. Il n'aurait pas put mettre fin à ses jours grâce aux médicaments car il n'avait accès qu'à une dose limité. Cependant il avait trouvé un moyen…puisqu'il n'avait pas accès à des objets tranchants et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empoisonner….il lui restait la pendaison, ou la défenestration, éventuellement. Seulement…il trouvait la pendaison un peu trop théâtrale et puis..des draps ne feraient probablement pas l'affaire.

Le brun sourit en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, quelle fin de vie misérable…Il pouvait encore bouger librement (lorsqu'il prenait des antidouleurs) et ne se sentait pas spécialement proche de la fin. Il savait cependant très bien que ses poumons ne supporteraient bientôt plus ce qu'il leur était infligé par ses côtes, et qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer. Autant mourir maintenant, d'une façon qui lui paraissait bien plus digne et acceptable que ce que lui proposait son père. Il leva sa main gauche devant son visage, il n'en distinguait plus les doigts, tout devenait flou pour ses pupilles fatiguées.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde serait occupé, c'était sa chance…si on pouvait appeler ça une chance. Il était résigné et étrangement calme…il n'avait pas peur. Bien sur qu'il avait beaucoup de regrets, mais tout ça était inutile à présent, il arrivait à se concentrer sur des choses positives :

Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Kisame, malgré toute la souffrance qu'il avait put ressentir à cause de cette rencontre.

Il était heureux de s'être souvenu de son frère, même si c'était douloureux de se remémorer qu'il était mort.

Il était heureux d'avoir put sauver celui qui lui avait rappelé qu'il était humain et avait des sentiments, aussi étouffés par l'autorité paternel soit-ils.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il devait surement être masochiste au fond de lui-même, pour n'avoir de plaisir que lorsqu'il fallait autant souffrir…Il devait se reprendre, le brun respira profondément, grimaçant un peu car cela lui faisait mal, même avec les médicaments, et se leva pour marcher jusqu'au panneau coulissant de sa fenêtre. Ses pas produisaient un bruit feutré sur les tatamis. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage…est ce que ça serait suffisant ? Ba, dans son état, il ne lui faudrait surement pas grand-chose de plus…

Itachi leva la main vers le bord du panneau et tira dessus, le faisant coulisser d'un coup sec. Il posa son pied nu sur la rainure métallique, frissonnant en sentant l'air extérieur s'engouffrer dans son yukata. Il regarda vers le bas, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose à par les couleurs à cette distance…c'était l'arrière de la propriété alors…on ne se rendrait pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Maintenant, il espérait juste mourir sur le coup, pas certain que les antidouleurs fassent grand-chose à ce stade.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et souffla doucement en s'appuyant sur le panneau, il était prêt, c'était maintenant la fin…

Il souleva son deuxième pied pour le placer au-dessus du vide.

Encore un petit effort et ce serait finit.

Il n'entendit pas le panneau de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni les pas précipités, trop absorbé par sa tâche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on l'étreignit brutalement par derrière, le tirant violemment de sa « transe », pour le trainer à l'intérieur, le faisant tirer sur le panneau de la fenêtre qui se referma avec fracas, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

Itachi commença à se débattre, qui était-ce ?! Qui avait….

-Arrêtes Itachi ! C'est moi…

L'interpellé s'immobilisa…cette voix…impossible…

-Kisame ?


	20. Chapitre 19

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 19 ^^ On est presque au bout, merci à celles qui suivent ;)

Warning : Quelques trucs...pas grand chose mais je préviens quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Kisame ?_

-…..ouais...murmura l'interpellé.

Le déserteur ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, se contentant de tenir l'autre contre lui, il n'aurait pas put dire à quel point il était soulagé, à quel point il était heureux…de sentir le plus jeune, en vie. Celui-ci se raidit et porta ses mains à celles du bleuté, qui enserraient ses flancs. Kisame posa son front contre l'épaule de l'autre « Il tremble…. », les doigts fins se crispèrent autour de ses phalanges, le brun semblait en état de choc…Il avait probablement maigrie un peu, perdu en muscle…

-Itachi…commença le plus vieux en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps presque frêle de l'autre. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois…que tu n'es pas été tué à ce moment…c'est finit maintenant, j'vais te sortir de là et…..

-Non…souffla le jeune Uchiwa.

-Hein ?

-Non ! S'exclama le brun en se dégageant.

Le jeune homme, un peu essoufflé par ce saut d'humeur, faisait à présent face à son « invité », debout, les cheveux en désordre, son yukata ayant glissé de son épaule gauche. Il pouvait à présent voir l'autre, enfin, essayer de le voir, il savait bien qu'il s'agissait du déserteur car il pouvait voir le bleu de sa peau…ce dernier se releva, abasourdi par la réaction de son amant, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

-Viens Itachi, ordonna doucement le déserteur en s'approchant. On a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous….

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ? Demanda le brun en reculant, ne m'approche pas…s'il te plait…Comment…

Le bleuté ne saisissait pas pourquoi le plus jeune agissait de la sorte, mais il supposait que cela devait être due au choc de le voir, ou aux médicaments qu'il prenait… Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait plus de caméra dans les chambres…il fallait se dépêcher, mais il pouvait se permettre de perdre un peu de temps à parler à l'autre, ce dernier ne semblant pas très enclin à le suivre.

-Ecoute, on a pas la vie devant nous là…c'est ta mère qui est venue me chercher et qui m'a aidé à m'introduire ici…je sais que ça peux te paraître étrange venant d'elle mais c'est la vérité.

Le plus vieux scrutait son interlocuteur avec attention, ce dernier semblait dans le doute, complètement perdu, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser, il ne parvenait probablement pas à avoir les idées claires à cause des antidouleurs (Mikoto lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussit à se procurer les plus forts possible, pour adoucir la peine de son fils). Itachi semblait essayer de le voir mieux en le fixant, et le bleuté grimaça en constatant de ses yeux à quel point ceux de l'autre étaient ternes, presque opaque, et soulignés de lourdes cernes. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante.

-C'est pas possible…souffla le brun d'une voix blanche. C'est…c'est tellement injuste…

Le jeune Uchiwa ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, si soudainement ? Lui…il avait choisit de mourir…il avait choisit d'abréger son existence alors…il n'avait plus la force d'imaginer autre chose. Avant le jour de l'exécution, lorsqu'il était avec Kisame, il s'était senti tellement vivant ! Maintenant ça n'était plus le cas…il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si il était heureux de voir le déserteur…il savait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et c'était la vérité ! Mais à présent, il ne ressentait rien, juste la douleur et le vide, de sa vue, et de son existence… Son père avait réussit…à le priver de tout, même du gout de vivre…il lui avait seulement donné celui de mourir…

-Tu devrais partir, murmura le plus jeune.

-Bien sur que je devrais partir, et toi avec moi ! S'exclama soudain le bleuté. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi Itachi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites au juste, hein ?!

-C'est surement un mauvais rêve…ou un très beau cauchemar…je n'ai pas réussit à sauter n'est ce pas ? Kisame…tu te rends compte que je vais mourir ?

-Si tu viens avec moi tu ne vas pas mourir, on va te soigner !

Le bleuté comprenait de moins en moins la réaction de son amant, et craignait de voir ce qu'il redoutait se passer devant ses yeux, le plus jeune…n'en aurait pas supporté d'avantage ? Il n'aurait pas pu résister à ces deux dernières années, et se serait fait briser par son père ? Non ! Le déserteur refusait de le croire, il refusait de voir que l'autre avait effectivement tenté de sauter…son Itachi…était fort !

-On ? Parce que des déserteurs accepteraient d'aider un interne, qui plus est le fils de leur ennemi juré ? Je les comprend bien…

-Je ne vais pas te ramener là-bas, on va trouver une autre solution…

-Je ne vois pas ce que ma mère cherchait en faisant ça….je vais mourir et je deviens aveugle….c'est ça le pire…d'être aveugle…je ne te vois presque pas Kisame….c'est triste, j'aime beaucoup ton visage…

Le déserteur sourit tristement à cette dernière réplique, le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, on aurait dit qu'il délirait et parlait tout seul…est ce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était réel ? Les médicaments l'assommaient à ce point ?

-Kisame, tu sais, je me suis rendu compte de choses…à chaque fois j'ai douté de toi…parce qu'au fond…je préférais que tu sois un menteur, parce que si tu étais un menteur, ça voudrait dire que je pouvais t'oublier…ça voudrait dire que je n'avais bien aucun espoir d'être heureux, ça voudrait dire que je peux mettre fin à ma vie….là tu es là…et tu m'en empêche…

-Arrètes de dire des conneries, gronda le déserteur en s'approchant encore, on va soigner tes yeux, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, on va partir toi et moi, alors arrête de dire des trucs pareils, évidemment que tu peux être heureux !

-Je suis totalement impuissant face à tout ce qui se passe…j'ai peur dans le noir, continua Itachi d'une voix blanche, sans faire attention à l'autre. Je ne peux plus rien faire….je ne peux plus voir les autres, je ne peux plus me défendre, je ne peux même plus lire….je ne pourrais plus jamais faire quoique ce soit…je suis sûr que…même si on partais..ça se finirais pareil..

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il porta sa main à sa bouche pour tousser. Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang maculer ses lèvres.

-Itachi ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vivement vers l'autre, paniqué.

L'interpellé recula, s'adossant au panneau coulissant sur la poignée duquel il plaça une de ses mains, essuyant l'autre contre les pans de son yukata.

-Tu as gâché mes plans Kisame…puisque tu es là…mon père a raison n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'aimer alors..s'il te plait Kisame, pour me donner du courage…dis moi encore que tout était faux, puisque tu sais si bien le faire…_mens moi encore une fois._

Le bleuté sentait la situation lui échapper, il était furieux, contre Fugaku qui avait réduit le brun à ça, contre Mikoto qui avait réagit trop tard, contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à trouver ce qui ferait réagir son amant, contre ce dernier pour sa réaction, son désespoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Itachi ?! Arrêtes ça….tu délire à cause des drogues ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici..

\- Si on part…je ne vais y arriver, gémit le brun, tu vas m'en empêcher à nouveau…je t'en prie Kisame, j'ai mal, et j'ai peur...je veux que ça s'arrêtes…si je viens avec toi…je ne peux pas…je ne peux rien faire…je ne peux même pas te voir…J'ai vraiment envie de mourir…

Itachi semblait de plus en plus désorienté, sa phrase s'acheva par un sanglot, comme si la réalisation de son désir lui causait de la souffrance. Le déserteur ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Sans que le jeune Uchiwa ne puisse réagir, il le rejoignit en quelque pas et saisit la main qui était sur la poignée pour l'en arracher brutalement. Il avait envie de mourir ? Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ? Kisame se sentait bouillir de rage, l'autre n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, de penser ça ! Il allait probablement se détester pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais puisque lui parler ne suffisait pas…puisque la manière douce ne suffisait pas…

-Qu…

Itachi sentit son dos heurter le bois derrière lui avec un bruit sourd lorsque l'autre l'y plaqua après l'avoir saisit au niveau des épaules. Le déserteur l'embrassa alors avec hargne, lui mordant la lèvre au passage. Le plus jeune gémit de douleur et essaya de repousser son imposant agresseur, sans grand succès.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Kisame ?! S'écria Itachi lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Ce dernier scruta le jeune Uchiwa, c'était déjà une réaction un peu plus vive…mais ça ne suffirait pas…ce qu'il allait faire allait faire souffrir son amant mais…il n'avait pas le choix…il lui fallait un bon choc…Le déserteur attrapa l'autre par son yukata et le jeta sur le futon avant de retirer sa veste, il lui restait encore du temps….ça devrait aller…

Itachi essaya de se redresser, son esprit embrumé saisissant quand même que la situation n'était pas entrain de tourner en sa faveur. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour faire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas…il n'en avait pas la force…Le brun fut rapidement rejoint par l'autre qui écarta les pans de son yukata d'un coup sec, faisant craquer le tissu et apparaître son torse. Itachi pâlit un peu plus et voulut se soustraire à l'emprise de l'autre…il fallait qu'il s'en aille…qu'il sorte de là…pourquoi l'autre faisait ça ?!

Kisame l'empêcha de se redresser d'une poigne impitoyable et le pressa contre le matelas d'une main sur la gorge tandis qu'il se mettait à califourchon au-dessus du bassin du plus jeune. Il voyait que ce dernier commençait à percuter, mais ça n'était pas assez…

-Lâche mo…tu me fais..mal, articula péniblement le jeune Uchiwa après avoir porté ses mains à celle du bleuté qui l'étranglait presque. Pourqu…tu..

-Pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est ce que tu m'a demandé non ? Te dire la vérité…je suis venu ici pour te ramener à Nagato, il veut t'achever lui-même…mais, on peut bien s'amuser un peu avant non ? T'as finis par prendre ton pieds la dernière fois, non ? Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée….susurra le bleuté avant de se pencher et de mordre l'épaule du brun.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux quand les dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, la douleur ne dura qu'un court instant à cause des drogues dans son sang mais il fut parcourut d'un frisson d'horreur après les paroles de l'autre…Pourquoi il disait ça ? Il ne comprenait, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de dire ça ? Le brun se sentait nauséeux et suffoquait, il avait du mal à réfléchir…il voulait que Kisame arrête…ça faisait…mal, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Le déserteur releva la tête, il avait le gout du sang dans sa bouche et l'épaule pâle était ornée de traces sanglantes. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas assez…il retira sa main de sa gorge. Voir le plus jeune tenter de reprendre son souffle, la souffrance causée par ses actes visibles sur son visage, était troublant. Est-ce que Fugaku voyait pareil scène lorsqu'il frappait son fils ? Est-ce que ça lui causait du plaisir ? Le déserteur sentait la colère monter en lui, c'était bien, il avait besoin de colère pour faire ça.

Itachi vit alors l'autre lui adresser un sourire presque malsain avant de se pencher vers son torse et venir y déposer des marques douloureuses à coup de dents, griffant ensuite ses flancs en y passant ses doigts, si fort que des lignes rouges et violacées apparurent quelques instants après. Le brun gesticulait, il essaya de saisir les cheveux du déserteur pour l'empêcher de continuer mais ce dernier grogna et lui pris les poignets pour les cogner durement sur le sol, l'immobilisant un peu plus. Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, la pièce tanguait autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar ou l'air était trop lourd pour lui…ce serait les antidouleurs ? Il en avait pris beaucoup avant de sauter…ça ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais l'affaiblir à ce point ? Il fallait que l'autre arrête…il l'étouffait…

-Arrêtes…arrêtes ça !

Le bleuté sourit et mordit à nouveau dans une de ses clavicules, Itachi ne sentit presque mas la douleur, tant son corps était engourdi…

-T'es quand même pas très réactif aujourd'hui Uchiwa….c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Tu peux plus rien faire ? T'inquiètes, quand on perd un sens, les autres deviennent plus efficaces…tu devrais être toujours réceptif _là-bas_, non ?

L'interpellé se raidit en sentant la main de l'autre glisser vers son obi s'introduire dans son boxer…ça n'était pas possible…Kisame….Kisame ne lui ferait pas ça ? Ce dernier voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Itachi ne voulait pas de l'autre comme ça…c'était faux..il n'était pas comme ça…il lui avait promit de ne pas lui faire de mal…

Kisame grogna de douleur et s'écarta brusquement lorsque le jeune Uchiwa lui mordit la langue, cet acte l'avait surprit et l'autre en profita pour arracher ses mains à son emprise et se relever. Seulement le corps du plus jeune ne semblait pas de cet avis et il tituba avant de s'effondrer contre le mur. Les deux amants restèrent un instant sans bouger, Itachi respirait avec difficulté, une main sur sa cage thoracique, ses yeux presque aveugles reflétant sa panique. Le bleuté esquissa un sourire, ça y était, l'autre commençait à se réveiller, il fallait peut être le secouer encore un peu…ça ne lui plaisait pas…mai bon…il n'avait pas le choix…

Le brun songea à crier, mais ça ne servirait à rien, personne ne l'entendrai, il ne pouvait pas fuir, son corps était trop lourd, il n'y arriverait pas…Kisame allait…il allait….

_« Te dire la vérité…je suis venu ici pour te ramener à Nagato, il veut t'achever lui-même…mais, on peut bien s'amuser un peu avant non ? »_

Mais ça…c'était faux non ? Est-ce que c'était faux ? L'autre l'aimait non ? Il n'allait pas vraiment le violer…Kisame l'aimait n'est ce pas ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais…il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait…

Ce qui pouvait sembler être un détail en temps normal, parut atrocement douloureux à l'esprit troublé du brun, les yeux de ce dernier s'embuèrent, il oubliait un instant sa fierté, il ne voulait pas être violé, encore moins par Kisame !

-Il va falloir passer à l'étape supérieure non ? J'aime bien qu'on me résiste mais là…aller viens par là. Gronda le déserteur en empoignant le plus jeune par les cheveux pour le trainer devant lui et le mettre à genoux.

-Arrêtes ! Hurla Itachi.

La peur, non la terreur qui le prenait à présent faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes, il ne voulait pas de ça, il se sentait tellement faible, ses poumons lui faisait mal, il avait du mal à trouver de l'air. Il sentit que son yukata était complètement retiré et que l'autre s'attaquait à son sous-vêtement après l'avoir plaquer au futon d'une main entre ses omoplates.

-J'ai pas l'temps pour les conneries de la dernière fois par contre alors on va y aller direct….t'inquiètes ça feras pas aussi mal…en plus tu t'en fous non ? Tu vas bientôt crever de toute façon, ton souhait va être exaucé ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Le brun entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair « non…non, NON ! ». Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le tissu et ses joues commencèrent à s'humidifier de ses larmes.

-Je t'en supplies….arrêtes…Kisame…sanglota le plus jeune, désespéré par la situation, il voulait vomir, c'était pas possible…pourquoi Kisame… lui faisait ça ? Je veux pas…de ça…

Itachi ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire…qui ne vint pas. Il sentit soudain son yukata être posé sur lui avant que le déserteur ne l'attire contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qui se passait ?

-Tu vois..que tu veux pas ça…Itachi, murmura Kisame. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, pardonnes moi…je voulais pas te faire de mal…je ne savais plus comment te faire revenir..

Le bleuté caressait les mèches brunes en continuant de s'excuser, voulant calmer les tremblements de son amant. Il espérait juste que ce dernier lui pardonne.

Le jeune Uchiwa se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt au déserteur, il lui avait demandé de faire ça ?

_« dis moi encore que tout était faux, puisque tu sais si bien le faire…mens moi encore une fois. »_

Itachi gémit, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Alors que Kisame était venu pour lui…le désespoir et les drogues l'avaient aveuglé et il avait dit ça. Le bleuté lui avait fait du mal mais…c'était surement lui qui avait blessé le déserteur en premier…Le brun se blottit alors contre le torse du plus vieux, posant son visage contre son cou.

-Kisame…pardon, gémit Itachi en agrippant le tissu du haut de l'autre entre ses doigts.

-Non, c'est moi…tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais un truc pareil hein ? Pas pour de vrai…écoute Itachi, il faut qu'on y aille, on parlera plus tard…t'as pas des vêtements normaux…

Le brun acquiesça et désigna un panneau coulissant du mur près d'eux. Sans le lâcher, le bleuté se décala pour atteindre le placard et l'ouvrir. Il aida ensuite le plus jeune qui avait toujours du mal à se mouvoir pour enfiler un haut et un pantalon. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et le déserteur releva l'autre avant de se diriger vers la porte, ils devraient sortir vite…

Soudain, le panneau donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit brutalement et les deux hommes se figèrent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Itachi se raidit à l'entente de cette voix, son possesseur, à présent dans la chambre, n'étant autre que _Fugaku Uchiwa_….


End file.
